Final Fantasy VIII Das Geheimnis des Shumistammes
by Nathan Croft
Summary: Nach dem Kampf gegen die mächtige Hexe Artemisia beginnt für die SEEDs wieder der Alltag. Doch dieser währt nur so lange, bis vor den Toren des Shumidorfes ein toter Schüler aus Trabia gefunden wird.
1. Siegesfeier

FINAL FANTASY VIII

DAS GEHEIMNIS DES SHUMISTAMMES

TEIL 1

Vorwort:

Diese Geschichte beginnt da, wo _Final Fantasy VIII _aufhört. Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Squaresoft.

Außerdem ist noch anzumerken, dass ich im Internet auf die interessante Theorie gestoßen bin, dass Rinoa Artemisia ist. Die Argumente, die dort gebracht worden sind, sind nachvollziehbar und verständlich, doch mit dieser Geschichte möchte ich einen Gegenbeweis liefern. Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Inhalt:

Nach dem Kampf gegen Artemisia widmen sich die SEEDs wieder ihrem eigentlichen Leben und wollen es genießen. Doch dieser Moment wehrt nur so lange, bis vor dem Dorf des Shumistammes ein toter Schüler aus dem Trabia Garden gefunden wird. Ausnahmsweise widmen sich die SEEDs, Bezwinger der Hexe Artemisia, einer solchen Aufgabe, obwohl das nicht Aufgabe der Söldner ist. Dabei stoßen sie auf ein großes Geheimnis, dass die Shumi vor dem Rest der Menschheit verschweigen. Und Dreh und Angelpunkt in dieser ganzen Angelegenheit ist niemand anderes, als Laguna Loire.

PROLOG:

Rinoa sah die Sternschnuppe als erste. Squall stand neben ihr, etwas abseits. Doch auch er entdeckte sie und seine erste Reaktion war, sich an Rinoa zu wenden, in der Hoffnung auf eine Geste.

Sie hatten erst gestern Abend gegen Artemisia gekämpft und hatten sie geschlagen. Jetzt war Artemisia tot und sie hatten alle überlebt. Hinter ihnen tobte eine riesige Fete, für die sechs jungen Krieger, fast alles SEEDs aus den Gardens, die die Hexe aus der Zukunft besiegt hatten.

Und jetzt stand Rinoa mit Squall alleine auf dem Balkonüber ihnen der verblassende Schweif der Sternschnuppe. Was sollte sie tun?

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie nicht überstürzt reagierte. In der Vergangenheit war Rinoa des Öfteren, wegen ihrer direkten Art und ihrem Hang zu Ärger, aufgefallen. Doch jetzt stellte sie ihre eigentliche Natur zurück. Und das alles für einen Mann.

Squall Leonhart war sein Name und sie, Rinoa Heartilly, hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Ausgerechnet in den stursten und kühlsten Typen des Balamb Gardens musste Rinoa sich verlieben. Das war mal wieder typisch für sie.

Das erste was ihr einfiel, war den Finger zum Himmel zu heben und auf den Schweif zu deuten, so wie damals auf dem Abschlussball, als Squall zum SEED wurde.

Und Squall verstand ihre Geste nur zu gut. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, eins dieser seltenen _Ich-mag-dich-mehr-als-du-denkst-Lächeln_, nicht, dass Squall sonst gerne oder gar viel lächelte, aber in diesem Moment war es einfach das passendste.

Es war ein Lächeln zum niederknien, als sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben bewegten und seine weißen Zähne entblößten. Rinoas Herz begann zu rasen und sie musste sich bemühen, dass sie nicht wie eine Ampel anfing zu leuchten. Warum war er nur so charmant? Sein starker, schlanker Körper, seine langen Beine, seine, in Lederhandschuhe gehüllten, starken Hände, die sie schon des Öfteren an sich gedrückt hatten. Doch das schönste an ihm war sein Gesicht. Das längliche Haar, was ihm ins Gesicht fiel, die Indigoblauen Augen, so schön und geheimnisvoll, eine Tiefe die noch ergründet werden musste. Rinoa war nur zu bereit sich in diese unendlichen Tiefen hinab zu begeben und sich darin zu verlieren. Und dann war da noch diese Narbe, die sich Quer über seine Nase zog. Und doch wirkte er dadurch nicht böse, oder brutal, für Rinoa machte diese Narbe Squall aus. Ein Squall ohne Narbe konnte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen.

Plötzlich bewegte sich Squall von seinem Platz auf sie zu und ergriff ihre linke Hand, strich über diese und beugte sich zu ihr hin. Rinoa loderte im Inneren, wie tausend Öfen, und sie streckte sich einwenig um seinen Kuss zu empfangen. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen und alles in Rinoa schrie vor Freude. Sie würde jetzt am liebsten sofort eine ganze Reihe Saltos schlagen, doch sie beherrschte sich und genoss den Kuss einfach. Es war wie ein himmlischer Chor von Engeln!

Squall, Kuss!

Allein diese Kombination zu denken war lächerlich, geschweige den es auszusprechen. Jeder, der einiger Maßen bei Verstand war, würde Rinoa sofort in die Klapse einliefern. Und Rinoa würde sogar Freudestrahlend in die Umarmung der _hab-mich-lieb-Jacke_ rennen. Denn sie selbst glaubte sich das nicht. Squall küsste keine Mädchen. Punkt!

Jedenfalls unter normalen Umständen. Dieser Umstand wurde Rinoa schmerzlich bewusst. Ob Squall betrunken war?

Aber nein, sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten, er hatte den ganzen Abend kein Glas angerührt, während Rinoa doch einwenig über die Stränge geschlagen hatte. Deshalb war Squall auch mit ihr auf den Balkon gegangen. Doch jetzt ging es ihr wieder besser. Und sie spürte den Alkohol nicht mehr in ihr.

Squall schlang seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fester an sich. Rinoa glitt mit ihren Fingern unter seine Lederjacke und ihre Finger vergruben sich in dem weißen Muskelshirt, strichen über seinen festen Rücken und hielten, kurz bevor sie auf den Gedanken kommen würde über seinen Hintern zu streichen. Sie würde es gerne tun, doch sie erlaubte es sich selbst nicht, wollte nichts überstürzen.

Sie lösten sich kurz von einander, um sich anzusehen und Luft zu holen. Während diesem kurzen Moment schenkte Rinoa ihm ein sanftes Lächeln und dann verschmolzen ihre Lippen wieder zu einer Einheit.

Und dieser Kuss dauerte so lange an, bis jemand einen unterdrückten Fluch ausstieß. Squall zog seinen Kopf zurück und seine Hand glitt automatisch an seine Linke Hüfte, wo er normalerweise seine Gun Blade hatte, doch da war sie nicht. Auch Rinoa zuckte erschrocken zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Beide blickten gleichzeitig zu der Rundbogentür, die von zwei kunstvollen Säulen gehalten wurde und den Balkon, vom Ballsaal trennte, und erblickten drei ihrer so geschimpften Freunde. Selphie stand, von einem Ohr zum anderen, grinsend da und spielte mit Irvines Hut rum, den sie auf dem Kopf trug. Besagter Cowboy stand links von ihr und tippte ungläubig auf den Camcorder ein, dabei: „Warum immer dann, wenn es interessant wird?", murmelnd. Und dann war da noch Quistis, die rechts von Selphie stand und wie eine Mutter lächelte. Quistis war schon immer wie eine Mutter gewesen. Und das, obwohl sie nur ein Jahr älter war, als Squall selbst. Aber sie war um einiges vernünftiger und ruhiger, als der Rest ihres Chaosteams. Und jetzt stand sie da und lächelte ihn vielsagend an.

Verräterin!

„Warum geht die Batterie ausgerechnet jetzt am Arsch!", wollte Irvine wissen und begann damit, den Camcorder zu schütteln. Selphie warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu und nahm ihm das Gerät ab, bevor er noch auf die Idee kam, es über das Geländer zu werfen: „Iiich hab Ersatz dabei!"

Das machte Squall wütend! Warum mischten sie sich ein?

Konnten sie ihn nicht einfach sein Leben leben lassen? „Ach lasst mich doch!", entgegnete er trocken. Jetzt begann auch Rinoa zu kichern. Warum fiel sie ihm so dreist in den Rücken?

Squall schnaubte und wand sich ab. Sein Blick fiel auf das weite Meer. Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Waisenhaus, was Edea renovieren wollte. Nach der Zeitkomprimierung waren einige Kinder ohne Eltern geblieben und Edea wollte ihnen, mit Elliones Hilfe, ein neues Zuhause schaffen.

„Iiich geh dann maal, Ersatz holen!", verkündete Selphie mit ihrer Trompetenstimme. Er hörte wie sie, wahrscheinlich von Irvine verfolgt, davon eilte.

„Na ja.", ertönte nun Rinoas Stimme dicht neben ihm und er spürte, wie sich ihre Arme um seine Brust schlangen und wie sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Rücken legte. Er konnte spüren, wie sich ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte, dann fuhr sie fort: „Jetzt sind wir wieder alleine." Sie löste sich von ihm und Squall warf ihr einen Blick zu. Dann stieß er sich vom Geländer ab und stellte sich wieder grade hin. Tatsächlich war auch Quistis gegangen und nur noch Angel, Rinoas treue Hündin, saß am Rande des Balkons und

hechelte fröhlich vor sich hin. Rinoa warf ihrer Hündin ein sanftes Lächeln zu, was diese aus großen Augen erwiderte. In dem Moment wusste Squall, es war um ihn geschehen.

Dieses Mädchen war einfach nur wundervoll, dass war alles. Seine Lippen prickelten noch immer sanft, nach einem Kuss dieser Intensität. Squall hatte sich verliebt.

Er der mächtige Hexenbezwinger und Führer des Gardens, hatte sein Herz an ein Mädchen verloren. Er hätte von sich selbst nie gedacht, dass er zu so was fähig war. Klar, er war auch ein Mensch und dachte wie jeder andere, doch bisher hatte er so was noch nie gefühlte. Während er sie so ansah, wusste er, dass er damals im Weltall auf jeden Fall die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Er hatte lange gezögert, was den richtigen Schritt betraf, doch er hatte ihn getan, er hatte sie geküsst. Er wollte Rinoa für sich haben und niemand konnte ihn daran hindern sich das zu nehmen, was er sich verdient hatte, was ihm gehörte. Er hoffte nur, dass Rinoas Reaktion so ausfallen würde, wie er es erhoffte, nein, es ersehnte. Wenn er sie jetzt so ansah, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz. Ihr hübsches Gesicht wirkte Elfengleich im Licht des Mondes und ihr zierlicher Körper stach in einem starken Kontrast zu dem Hintergrund hervor. Ihre weiblichen Rundungen wurden von einem sanften Licht bestrahlt und mit jeder Sekunde, die er sie ansah, verliebte er sich nur noch mehr in dieses Mädchen.

Und wenn er an den Kuss dachte, dann war es, wie tausend Schmetterlinge, die in seinem Bauch auf und ab flatterten und seine Innenseite mit ihren Flügeln streichelten.

Am liebsten würde er sie einfach greifen und weiter küssen, egal was der Rest sagte. „Squall!", beim Klang seines Namens wanderte sein Blick wieder zu ihrem Gesicht und er fragte: „Was?"  
Rinoa breitete ihre Arme aus: „Wo waren wir?" Der junge SEED-Kadett entgegnete mit einem sanften Lächeln und ging wieder auf sie zu, ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie zu seiner Brust, wo sein Herz vor Freude Überstunden schob.

Dann küsste er sie erneut.

Eine Art elektrischer Impuls rann durch seinen Körper und erfüllte ihm bis in die Zehenspitzen. Nach fast mehr als einer Minute lösten sie sich von einander und Rinoa murmelte, während sie noch immer mit der Hand über seine Brust strich: „Wir sollten wieder rein gehen." Squall nickte, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Erst, als Rinoa seine Hand ergriff, ließ er sich hinterher ziehen. Die Frau hatte ihn verzaubert.

Squall schob seine Finger zwischen ihre und übernahm schließlich die Führung.

Sie betraten den Saal wieder und mischten sich unters Volk. Die Feier war noch lange nicht zu Ende und es gab noch vieles, wofür es sich zu bleiben lohnte. Überall standen, tanzten oder saßen Schüler. Unterhielten sich und aßen. Leise Musik drang aus den Lautsprechern und Squall erkannte das Lied, wozu sie am Abschlussball getanzt hatten. Es versprach ein schöner Abend zu werden. Squall gesellte sich zu seinen, so genannten, Freunden.

Zurzeit sah er nur Quistis und Xell. Von Selphie und Irvine fehlte jede Spur. Xell verschluckte sich beinah erneut, als er Squall und Rinoa Hand in Hand sah. Quistis begann zu lachen und hielt sich die Hand vorn Mund, während Lyv, das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen aus der Bibliothek und Xells Begleitung für diesen Abend, einwenig bei Seite rutschte. Der SEED stellte sein Glas mit Bier ab und erhob sich: „Yo! Squall!" Squall entgegnete mit einem knappen nicken und löste sich von Rinoa, um sich ebenfalls an den Tisch zu setzen. Rinoa blieb noch einen Moment stehen, unentschlossen, was sie tun sollte, dann setzte sie sich ebenfalls hin. „Wo sind Irvine und Selphie?", wollte sie wissen.

Quistis, die sich wieder eingekriegt hatte, wand sich an sie: „Einer Kellnerin ist das Tablett aus der Hand gerutscht und jetzt sind sie mit der Kamera auf der Jagd nach weiteren solchen Pannen."

„Sie ziehen sich hoch, am Leid anderer Leute!", bestätigte Xell und hustete. Lyv warf Squall ein schüchternes Lächeln zu, sichtlich unwohl in der Nähe des SEED. Und Squall konnte es ihr nicht mal verübeln. Er würde wahrscheinlich selbst vor sich Angst haben, wäre er nicht er. Er sollte mal wirklich einwenig an sich arbeiten.

Eine Kellnerin kam heran und sah Squall und Rinoa fragend an. „Champagner und Scampi!", bestellte Rinoa, dann wand sich die Brünette an Squall: „Und für sie?"

„Ein Glas Bier!", murmelte Squall kaum verständlich und wand sich wieder ab. „Also wirklich Squall.", begann Rinoa, als die Kellnerin verschwunden war: „Du könntest ruhig einwenig freundlicher sein."

„Ich dachte, nachdem ich dich geküsst hab, würdest du endlich mit deinen Vorschlägen aufhören.", er wartete einen Moment und hörte zufrieden, wie Xell erneut anfing zu husten, dann fuhr er fort: „So was gibt es eben nur in Märchen!" Rinoa setzte zu einem Konter an, doch als sie das belustigte Funkeln in Squalls Augen sah, bemerkte sie auch die Ironie in seiner Stimme und beließ er bei einem leichten Schlag gegen die Schulter.

Währenddessen hatte Quistis wieder angefangen zu lachen, als sie Xell sah, wie er sich gegen die Brust schlug. Als er wieder Luft bekam meinte er wütend: „Also Leute. Lasst es bitte mit dieses dauernden Überraschungen, oder wollt ihr mich ins Grab bringen." Rinoa lächelte und legte ihre Hand tröstend auf seine geballte Faust: „Nein. Wie kommst du nur drauf?" Xell zog die Faust zurück und funkelte sie böse an. Dann kam endlich Squalls Bier und Rinoa Champagner. „Die Scampis brauchen noch einen Moment.", erklärte die Kellnerin ihr. Und Squall nahm sich Rinoas Rat zu Herzen und brachte ein Lächeln auf. Es war so ein toller Tag, warum anderen Leuten die Laune vermiesen?

„Heeey Cheeef!", Selphie stürmte herbei und hielt kurz vor seinem Stuhl an, griff nach dem Bier und nahm einen Schluck davon, dann grinste sie ihn an. Und in ihrem Blick konnte Squall sehen, dass Selphie schon einige solcher Schlücke zu fiel hatte. Irvine trottete langsam hinterher.

„Irvine Kinneas. Du siehst doch, dass Selphie total zu ist, warum hinderst du sie nicht?", wollte Squall von dem Cowboy mit Charme wissen.

Der Scharfschütze überlegte kurz und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Mehr Spaß für mich!"

„Geeenaaauuu!", Selphie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, verlor das Gleichgewicht und griff nach Irvines Mantel, um nicht auf den Boden zu knallen: „Irvie und iiich, wiiir aben viel Spaß! Also stetört uns bitte nicht dabe…", weiter kam sie nicht, denn als nächstes drang ein leises Schnarchen aus ihrem Mund. Rinoa machte ein Geräusch, dass einwenig an einen Welpen erinnerte und grinste Irvine an: „Ich hoffe doch, du bringst sie sicher in ihr Quartier?" Der Cowboy salutierte, verlor Selphie beinah aus der Hand und hob sie dann in die Höhe, um mit ihr aus dem Saal zu verschwinden.

„Da freut sich aber jemand gewaltig.", stellte Quistis fest und nahm ebenfalls ein Schluck von Squalls Bier. Der junge SEED sah die ehemalige Ausbilderin herausfordernd an und sie schenkte ihm ein grinsen.

Nachdem dann auch Rinoa noch aus seinem Glas getrunken hatte, entschloss Squall, dass es sinnlos war, noch auf seinen Anteil zu hoffen, also bot er Xell den Rest an. Dieser nahm ihn dankend entgegen und leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

Eins musste man ihm lassen, er war nicht nur äußerst robust, was Kämpfe betraf, sondern auch ausgesprochen Trinkfest. Ganz anders als Selphie, die grade ein Paradebeispiel für ihre Resistenz abgegeben hatte. Und dann kamen auch endlich Rinoas Scampis an und sie hätte fast laut aufgeschrieen. Auf dem Teller lagen vier tote Makrelen, allerdings waren sie noch nicht geschält. Quistis lachte erneut, was ebenfalls auf einen erhöhten Alkoholgehalt in ihrem Blut schließen ließ, und grunzte einmal, woraufhin Xell und Rinoa sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnten. Und sogar Squall und Lyv wurden von dieser guten Laune angesteckt und lachten mit. Squall hatte sich noch nie so gut amüsiert.

Später, als die Uhr schon lange nach Mitternacht geschlagen hatte, betrat Squall sein kleines Quartier. Sein Blick wanderte automatisch zum Telefon, oder besser zu dem Anrufbeantworter, doch die Null war noch immer da. Schon seit einem Jahr, seit er sich das Telefon angeschafft hatte. Niemand rief ihn an. Das war Squall eigentlich auch ganz recht, denn er stand nicht so auf Gesellschaft. Rinoa betrat hinter ihm das Quartier und stützte sich an dem Koffer für die Gun Blade ab. Bei jedem anderen Menschen wäre Squall sofort aufgefahren, doch Rinoa war was anderes.

Seine Gun Blade war sein Heiligtum und niemand durfte sie anfassen. Doch irgendwie hatte er bei Rinoa nicht dasselbe Gefühl. Außerdem hatte seine Waffe jetzt Konkurrenz bekommen. Rinoa schwankte ein bisschen, aber sie war noch bei klarem Verstand, nur einwenig offener, sich und der Welt gegenüber. Squall hatte echt bezweifelt, das es noch offener ging. Aber Rinoa hatte ihn überzeugt, als sie angefangen hatte, von ihren Kindheitserlebnissen zu berichten und von ihrer Zeit als Cifers Freundin. Squall war Eifersüchtig gewesen, doch niemand außer Quistis schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn sie hatte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu geworfen. Aber jetzt gehörte Rinoa ihm und Cifer war Geschichte. Sie war nun seine Freundin, falls sie es morgen natürlich immer noch sein wollte.

Morgen würde im Garden wieder ein normaler Tag anbrechen. Es würde wieder gearbeitete werden und außerdem würden sie morgenfrüh das Waisenhaus erreicht haben, wo die SEEDs bei der Renovierung helfen sollten. Und Squall würde es gerne tun, denn immerhin war das sein einziges Zuhause, dass er jemals gehabt hatte.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass Laguna Loire, der Präsident von Esthar, noch mit ihm reden wollte. Vielleicht würde er ja dahin fliegen, wenn die Ragnarok wieder abgestimmt war. Denn durch die Sphären, die entstanden waren, bei der Zeitkomprimierung, waren einige Daten und Koordinationen des Flugschiffes, so wie anderer technischer Geräte, verdreht worden. Quistis würde sich morgen damit befassen müssen, denn sonst würde das nichts mehr mit mobilen SEEDs, denn, obwohl Squall es nicht gerne zu gab, der Garden war einfach zu langsam, für Blitzeinsätze oder Eilbotschaften. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Rinoa, die noch immer an den Koffer gelehnt stand und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Squall streckte seine Hand aus und Rinoa kam auf ihn zu, ließ sich in die Arme fallen und sie küssten sich erneut. Und es war, wie beim ersten Mal.

Unten in der MD-Ebene, wo die Ragnarok nun ihren Landeplatz hatte, saß Quistis Trepe auf dem Boden des Cockpits und blickte durch ihre Brille auf den Monitor eines Laptops. Neben dem Notebook stand eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee, die sie sich vorhin noch schnell gemacht hatte, bevor sie hier hinabgestiegen war. Die Gardenwärter hatten ihr einige schräge Blicke zugeworfen, so weit sie es beurteilen konnte, denn unter ihren Strohhüten, sah man nicht viel von dem Gesicht. Allesamt waren sie ehemalige Anhänger des Masters Norg gewesen.

Doch Squall, Rinoa und sie hatten den Kerl erledigt. Norg war ein reicher Kerl gewesen, vom Stamm der Shumis, die Nordwestlich von Trabia lebten. Das Volk der Shumis war eigentlich nett und hilfsbereit, doch Norg war ein Geizhals und Bürokrat gewesen, weswegen er die SEEDs und den Direktor der Hexe opfern wollte. Damals war Artemisia noch in Edeas Körper gewesen und hatte über den Staat Galbadia geherrscht, doch nach dem Rücktritt, hatte sie Oberst Carway die Führung überlassen, der somit zum Präsidenten erhoben wurde.

Quistis schüttelte den Kopf, um sich wieder auf das wesentliche Konzentrieren zu können. Es war 4:45 Uhr, wie ihr ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet. Keine Zeit, zu der normale Menschen noch wach waren. Aber Quistis wollte die Ragnarok wieder auf Vordermann haben und das so schnell wie möglich. Also wand sie sich wieder den Linien zu, die die Harmonik, der einzelnen Geräte des Schiffes veranschaulichte.

Sie sollten allesamt auf einer Linie liegen. Und das taten sie fast alle, nur die Waffensysteme und die Steuerung tanzten noch aus der Reihe. Die Techniker von Fishermans Horizon hatten die Ragnarok wieder weites gehend auf Vordermann gebracht, doch es galt noch einige unharmonische Zusammenspiele zu bereinigen. Also tippte Quistis einen weiteren Wert ein und beobachtete, wie die Waffensystemskurve sich der Mitte neigte. Allerdings machte sich die A.I. (Künstliche Intelligenz) wieder auf den Weg von der Mitte weg. Also nicht die Richtige Kombination.

Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Kaffee und spürte, wie das warme Gebräu ihren Rachen hinablief und sich in ihrem Magen verteilte und sie einlullte. Eigentlich sollte das Getränk doch das Gegenteil bewirken?

Schnell tippte Quistis die Kombination _45-556-676-77_ ein und beobachtete, wie sie ihrem Erfolg näher kam, denn sowohl A.I. als auch die Waffensysteme gesellten sich zu der Mitte. Jetzt galt es nur noch die Steuerung zu regeln, oder Selphie musste sich bald daran gewöhnen immer in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu lenken. Die nächste Kombination brachte sie ihrem Ziel wieder einwenig ferner und sie strich diese aus der langen Liste, die Xell ihr gegeben hatte.

„Zwölf, Fünfhundertsieben, dreihundertvier, zehn.", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie die Kombination eingab. Erwartungsvoll sah sie zu, wie ihre ganze Arbeit zunichte gemacht wurde: „Ach Scheiße!" Sie fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das blonde, ausnahmsweise offene, Haar und zog ihre Brille ab. Dann massierte sie sich den Nasenrücken, um ihre Müdigkeit zu vertreiben.

Sie hob ihre Tasse und setzte an, um zu trinken, doch ein plötzliches: „Yo!", durchbrach die Stille und Quistis schrie erschrocken auf und kippte den Kaffee, mit einer hastigen Bewegung, hinter sich. Dann fuhr sie herum und sah Xell, voll mit braunem Kaffee, wie er auf der Aufzugsplattform stand. Das sie diese nicht gehört hatte, war erstaunlich. Quistis erhob sich: „Erschreck mich doch nicht so.", und drückte einige Knöpfe auf dem Schaltpult, um das Licht im Cockpit anzuschalten. Doch als sie den Schalter drückte, schoss die kleine Bordkanone eine Salve von Kugeln in die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Ach Shit!", murmelte Quistis und blickte kurz zu ihrem Laptop. Sie hatte ja alles wieder ruiniert, kam es ihr in den Sinn. Xell ging zu der Waffenkonsole rüber und drückte dort einige Knöpfe, woraufhin das Licht aufleuchtete und Quistis erschrocken die Augen zusammenkniff, geblendet durch die plötzliche Helligkeit. „Du solltest Schlafen gehen.", meinte Xell und er klang besorgt. Quistis nickte ihm zu: „Ich weiß, aber ich möchte das heute noch schaffen." Xell blickte zu dem Bildschirm hin, auf die Harmoniekurven und sah sie dann mit hochgezogener Braue an: „Also, sieht nicht sehr vielversprechend aus."

„Ich weiß!", entgegnete Quistis knapp und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Soll ich dir vielleicht dabei helfen?", wollte Xell wissen.

Quistis verneinte: „So einpaar Zahlen eintippen krieg ich auch selbst hin." „Ja, ja aber hier die Stecker.", er zog einen raus, der den Laptop mit dem Bordcomputer der Ragnarok verband: „Gehört dahin."

Schnell steckte er auch die anderen Kabel kurz um und tippte dann einige Zahlenkombinationen ein: „Viola!" Obwohl die Kurven, noch immer nicht alle auf einer Linie lagen, sah das Bild doch schon sehr viel vielversprechender aus: „Ich kann dich ablösen." Erneut verneinte Quistis: „Ist schon okay. Ich mach das alleine."

Der Faustkämpfer blickte seine Freundin fragend an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern: „Vergiss aber nicht den Rechner nachher runterzufahren.", dann stellte er sich auf die Plattform: „Gute Nacht.", murmelnd und fuhr hinab. Quistis blickte ihm noch einen Moment nach, dann setzte sie sich wieder an den Laptop, erpicht darauf, dass Problem aus der Welt zu räumen.

Okay...das ist mein Prolog...wäre nett, wenn ihr euch zu einer Review durchringen könntet...wird auf jeden Fall fortgesetzt!


	2. Freizeitpläne

So…weiter geht es mit meiner Final Fantasy VIII Story.

FINAL FANTASY VIII

DAS GEHEIMNIS DES SHUMISTAMMES

TEIL 2

KAPITEL EINS

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Squall früher als sein Wecker. Und dieser war bereits auf 6:30 Uhr gestellt. Die Sonne schien bereits durch das offene Fenster.

Offene Fenster?

Squall hatte es nicht offen gelassen, aber die frische Luft die hinein kam, war auf keinen Fall unangenehm. Denn das Thermometer war bereits auf fünfundzwanzig Grad gestiegen. Langsam drehte er sich in seinem Bett und hätte beinah aufgeschrieen. Rinoa lag neben ihm. Sie hatten sich gestern Abend noch auf seinem Zimmer getroffen und geküsst. Dann waren sie eingeschlafen. Und jetzt lag sie neben ihm, ihr Gesicht zu ihm gewand und lächelnd. Sein Kissen roch jetzt schon nach ihr. Und das gefiel Squall ziemlich. Endlich roch auch seine Bettwäsche nach Fremden Menschen. Wobei Rinoa doch nicht unbedingt fremd war. Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches und kuschelte sich leicht an ihn. Und Squall schloss die Augen, genoss es. Und dann begann sein Wecker zu piepsen.

In diesem Moment hätte er ihn am liebsten an die Wand geklatscht, obwohl er keineswegs ein Morgenmuffel war. Aber dieser Moment hätte nie enden sollen. Doch er tat es, denn Rinoa schoss wie von einem Beißkäfer gestochen hoch und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Dann beruhigte sie sich wieder und Squall beugte sich zu seinem Wecker hin und hämmerte einmal drauf. Da er sich gestern Abend nicht entkoppelt hatte, wurde sein Schlag durch Shiva verstärkt und der Wecker splitterte. Rinoa verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und lächelte ihn an: „Morgen!", meinte sie verschlafen. Und verschlafen war gar kein Ausdruck. Ihre Augen waren nur enge Schlitze, als sie in das Sonnenlicht sah und ihr Haar stand in alle Richtungen, nur nich in die, in die es stehen sollte. Squall strich ihr mit der Hand eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und legte den Kopf schräg, um sie sich anzusehen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht an ihr satt sehen.

Dann zog er die Bettdecke bei Seite und stand von seinem Bett auf. Rinoa zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihr stand. „Was ist?", wollte er wissen, bekam aber keine Antwort, sondern nur einen weiteren dieser anziehenden Blicke. Dann griff er nach seinem Shirt auf dem Boden und zog es über, genauso wie seine Hose. Danach suchte er seinen Schmuck zusammen und zog ihn an. Seine Halskette, mit dem Griever Anhänger und das Armband. Rinoa hatte ja noch immer seinen Ring, also griff er nach seinen Ohrringen und setzte diese ein. Dann suchte er nach seiner Jacke, fand sie, zog sie aber nicht an. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte Rinoa ihn nur schweigend angesehen, doch jetzt stand sie langsam auf, ließ die Bettdecke, mit der sie bisher verhüllt war, fallen und kam auf ihn zu. Nun war Squall an der Reihe sie genauer zu untersuchen. Die wichtigsten und intimsten Stellen waren von roter Unterwäsche verdeckt. Einem String und einem BH. Als Rinoa an ihm vorbei ging, drehte er sich um und folgte ihr weiter mit seinem Blick. Dann zog sie sich ebenfalls an, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, damit diese nicht mehr so rebellisch in alle Richtungen standen und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht: „Und wie seh ich aus?"

„K.O.", meinte Squall ehrlich und fügte schnell hinzu: „Aber immer noch wunderschön." Rinoa warf ihm ein hinterhältiges Grinsen zu: „Schleimer." Squall zuckte mit den Schultern und begann damit in seinem Schrank zu kramen und brachte ein Handtuch, Bademantel und Waschzeug zum Vorschein. Die Quartiere hatten keine eigenen Duschen, so dass sie immer zu den Gemeinschaftsduschen mussten. „Denkst du, ich geh als Junge durch!", wollte Rinoa von ihm wissen. Was sollte den jetzt diese Frage? „Ich würde mal sagen, dass genau zwei Argumente dagegen sprechen.", entgegnete Squall mit Hintergedanken: „Aber warum fragst du?" Rinoa deutete auf das Duschzeug und grinste vielsagend. Dann kam sie auf ihn zu, gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss und öffnete dann Squalls Tür und sah schnell in beide Richtungen, dann rannte sie auf den Flur hinaus und eilte schnell die Treppe hinauf. Bevor sie oben verschwand, winkte sie Squall noch mal zu und dieser machte sich auf in Richtung Duschen. Zu dieser Zeit waren die meisten Schüler noch am schlafen, weswegen die Duschen eigentlich immer frei waren. Nicht, dass Squall sich vor anderen Jungs schämte, aber ihm war es doch lieber seine Ruhe zu haben. Nach einigen Metern erreichte er die Tür zu der Gemeinschaftsdusche und öffnete diese, horchte kurz und trat dann ein, als er feststellte, dass dort niemand war. Seine Klamotten zog er aus und warf sie in einen der Wandschränke, dann hing er all die Sachen auf, die nicht nass werden durften, auf und betrat eine der Kabinen. Das Wasser war angenehm kühl.

Squall duschte nur selten warm und wenn, dann nur im Winter, aber der Tag versprach schon jetzt ein sehr heißer zu werden. Fast fünf Minuten stand er einfach nur da, ließ das Wasser an seinem Körper hinabprasseln und spürte, wie seine Muskeln zum Leben erwachten. Es war ein schönes, ein belebendes Gefühl. Wenn er an den gestrigen Abend dachte, dann zog sich alles in seinem Körper vor Freude zusammen. Er war wirklich verliebt. Der junge SEED schüttelte den Kopf, wobei das Wasser, was sich in seinen Haaren gesammelt hatte, gegen die Kabinenwand spritzte. Er musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Klar, er liebte Rinoa und sie mochte ihn auf jeden Fall auch, aber wenn er nur an Rinoa denken musste, dann würde er seinen Job nicht vernünftig machen können. Er hatte so lange dafür gearbeitet ein SEED vom Level A zu werden und hatte es geschafft. Er konnte nicht alles wegen einem Mädchen riskieren. Und doch bekam er sie einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf. Sie war jetzt seine Freundin.

Squall hörte, wie sich die Haupttür öffnete und jemand eintrat. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er still, wollte an der Stimme erkennen, wer es war, doch die Person sprach nicht. Squall hörte, wie jemand sich die Klamotten auszog, dann wurde neben ihm eine Tür geöffnet und das Wasser in der Nachbarskabine angeschaltet.

„Squall!", ertönte schließlich die Stimme des Fremden. Es war Niida. „Was ist?", wollte der SEED-Kadett wissen. „Ach nichts. Wollte nur wissen, ob ich mich nicht geirrt hab.", entgegnete der Gardenpilot. Squall musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. Niida war schon ein komischer Typ. Eigentlich total nett und vom aussehen sehr sympathisch, aber ebenfalls total verschlossen. „Wie lief eigentlich dein Abend mit Rinoa?", Squall zuckte zusammen. Wieso wusste er, dass er den Abend mit Rinoa verbracht hatte?

„Xell hat es mir erzählt!", kam seine Bestätigung. „Xell…", murmelte Squall seufzend. Dann hörte er Niida lachen.  
"Was ist so komisch?", wollte Squall von im wissen. „Ach es ist nichts. Mich wundert es nur, dass ausgerechnet du jetzt eine Freundin hast.", kam die Antwort.

„Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch.", konterte Squall. Warum musste er sich jetzt vor Niida rechtfertigen? Warum mischte jetzt sogar er ein? Squall griff nach dem Shampoo und wusch sich die Haare, dann den Körper, während Niida ihm weiter Fragen stellte, die Squall entweder gar nicht, oder nur knapp beantwortete. Warum stellt dieser Typ nur so komische Fragen? Die Antwort war so klar. Weil er 17 war. Genauso wie Squall. Sie waren beide Siebzehn Jahre alt und in so einem Alter fragte man nun mal solche Sachen. Aber Squall hatte dieses Bedürfnis niemals verspürt. Genauso wenig wie das Verlangen nach einer Freundin. Und jetzt hatte er eine. Squall verließ die Duschkabine und schritt einmal durch den Raum, um an sein Handtuch zu kommen, dann trocknete er sich ab, zog sich an und verabschiedete sich schnell von Niida, der leise vor sich hin summte. Dann brachte er die Sachen schnell in sein Quartier, hing alles ordentlich auf und trat hinaus in die Eingangshalle des Gardens. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Die Antwort kam mit einem fröhlichen: „Cheeef!" Selphie stürmte freudestrahlend heran. Überhaupt konnte Squall sich nur an eine Handvoll Momente erinnern, als er Selphie betrübt gesehen hatte. Ansonsten war sie immer gut drauf und immer für alles zu haben. Sie hielt vor ihm, wobei ihre Sohlen auf dem Boden der Halle quietschten: „Mooorgen!" Squall nickte als Antwort und war nah der Versuchung sein schmerzendes Ohr zu reiben, aber das würde Selphie nur beleidigen. „Wooo ist Rinoa?", wollte Selphie von ihrem Anführer wissen.

Squall seufzte. Heute fragte aber auch wirklich jeder nach Rinoa: „Wieso willst du das wissen?" „Aaach nur so.", das klang nicht nach einfach nur so. „Willst sie wohl ausquetschen, weil du aus mir nichts rausbekommst!", Squall zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lehnte sich an das Schild, auf dem _Mensa_ stand. Selphie blickte ihn an, als wäre sie erwischt worden und lächelte unschuldig: „Jaaa…neee." In diesem Moment ertönte das helle Geräusch einer Durchsage und die etwas kränkliche Stimme des Direktors ertönte durch den Lautsprecher: „_Guten Morgen liebe Schüler. So, endlich haben wir den Garden wieder soweit koordiniert, dass auch der Lautsprecher wieder funktioniert. Heute beginnt ein neues Schuljahr und ich wünsche allen viel Erfolg…", _einen Moment tuschelte er mit jemandem, dann wand er sich wieder an die Allgemeinheit: „_Auf Wunsch von einigen Schülern hat das Komitee für Garden und Schulfeste sich zusammengesetzt und diese Wünsche durchgeführt. Die Wünsche waren folgende: Musik in den Pausen, einen eigenen Garden Chatroom und ein größeres Mensapersonal…also solltet ihr in die Mensa kommen, dann sagt Shana doch bitte Hallo."_

Ein weiteres Pling ertönte und dann begann leise Musik zu spielen.

„Naaa ich muss dann mal.", Selphie ging los und winkte Squall, der stehen blieb und ein Mal kurz die Hand hob. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Und erneut wurde ihm die Antwort abgenommen, als sich plötzlich ein Gewicht an seinen Arm hing. Squall blickte erstaunt/erschrocken zu der Person hin und stellte fest, dass es Rinoa war, die sich an ihn klammerte und ihn anlächelte. Ihr Haar war noch einwenig feucht vom Duschen und Squall musste unweigerlich lächeln. Das tat er normalerweise nicht. Einfach so Mädchen anlächeln. Aber seit gestern hatte er es so häufig getan, dass ihm das Gesicht wehtat. „Willst du mich begleiten?", wollte Rinoa von ihm wissen. „Begleiten? Wohin denn?", fragte Squall seinen bezaubernden Anhängsel. Langsam schritten sie in Richtung Wegweiser und Squall fühlte sich zum ersten Mal nicht unwohl, wenn ihn alle Schüler fragend anstarrten. Bald würden sie eh alle weg sein, denn dann begann der Unterricht. „Edea bat mich ein paar Sachen im Büro zu holen und ins Waisenhaus zu bringen.", erklärte Rinoa ihm. Stimmte ja, sie waren nicht mehr in Balamb. Squall hatte das beinah vergessen. Deswegen trug Rinoa auch nur kurze Hotpants und ein hellblaues Spagettihemd. „Na gut.", Squall hob seine rechte Hand, so wie er es immer tat. Ja, er hatte noch immer seine alten Gewohnheiten, doch Rinoa veränderte ihn. Sie hatten den Wegweiser erreicht und Rinoa zerrte Squall die Stufen zum Aufzug hinauf. Eine Gruppe von Schülerinnen, die sich meistens vor dem Parkplatz versammelten und dort über alles Mögliche ablästerten und der Junge, der hier immer durch den Garden rannte und leise: „Eins, zwo, eins, zwo ich trainiere für meine Kondition.", murmelte. Der Junge war wie eine Schallplatte, aber Squall konnte ihn gut leiden, denn er war ein guter Kartenspieler und hatte nicht nur einmal gegen Squall gewonnen. Aber meistens hatte Squall sich die Karten danach wiedergeholt, oder der Junge hatte sie ihm gegeben.

Er war eben kein Unmensch. Doch, als Squall ihm seine Mogry Karte wiedergeben wollte, da hatte er nur: „Ich hab diese Karte ehrvoll an dich verloren.", gesagt und war dann weitergerannt. Irgendwie erinnerte er Squall immer an Xell Dincht. Und so wie er es beurteilen konnte, war Xell auch das große Vorbild von diesem Jungen. Und Xells Vorbild war sein Großvater. Squall konnte sich noch an den Moment erinnern, als er Xell zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie waren beide vierzehn Jahre alt gewesen und er war hier reingerannt und hatte sich wie ein Blöder gefreut. Sein Großvater war mal in diesem Garden gewesen und obwohl seine Eltern es nicht guthießen, dass Xell sein Leben nun auch riskierte, so unterstützten sie ihn doch so gut es ging. Und sie waren stolz auf ihren Sohn, der ebenfalls einer von Artemisias Bezwingern war.

Der Aufzug kam mit einem hellen Klingen zum Stehen und die Türen glitten auf. Die drei Mädels traten ein, wo mit die Kabine auch schon voll war. Dann mussten sie wohl einen der anderen drei nehmen, die um die runde Stützsäule angelegt waren. Also schritt er los und hörte, wie der Junge den beiden folgte. „Squall?", ertönte die Stimme des Jungen. Der junge SEED-Söldner blickte zu dem Dreikäsehoch hin und sah ihn fragend an, was diesem signalisieren sollte, dass er weiterreden konnte. „Lust auf eine Runde Tripel Triad!", wollte der Junge wissen und zog bereits seine Kartenbox. „Hast du jetzt nicht Unterricht?", mischte sich Rinoa in das Männergespräch ein. Der Junge schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und sah das junge Mädchen an: „Hast Recht!" Rinoa lächelte ihn an und wand sich dann wieder an Squall.

„Nur noch eine Frage…", begann der Junge, wurde aber von Squall unterbrochen: „Ja sind wir. Das wolltest du doch wissen?" Der Junge nickte zustimmend und rannte los, um noch schnell einen Aufzug zu bekommen. Rinoa kicherte, während Squall dem Jungen finster hinterher blickte. Ihn ätzte es an, dass heute alle nach seiner neuen Beziehung fragten. Er löste sich erst wieder von seinen Gedanken, als Rinoa ihm am Shirt zupfte und ihn aus Kugelrunden Augen ansah: „Bin ich also jetzt offiziell deine Freundin?" Squall seufzte. Was zur Hölle sollte denn jetzt diese Frage?

Angel kam fröhlich kläffend an ihnen vorbeigerannt, verfolgt von einem lachenden Mädchen. Dann konnte Squall sich wieder an seine Freundin wenden: „Sicher doch." Rinoas Dauerlächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Noch breiter und sie würde aussehen, wie ein Belhel Melhel. Dann schlang Rinoa ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn einwenig zu sich. Dann küsste sie ihn. Squall genoss diesen Moment und löste sich aber dann beinah fluchtartig von ihr. Rinoa warf ihm einen fragend/beleidigten Blick zu und fragte: „Was ist?" „Nichts gegen dich, aber irgendwie fühl ich mich unwohl, wenn wir das so öffentlich tun.", meinte Squall bitterernst auf ihre Frage und Rinoa begann zu lachen.

Sie war sowieso eine heitere Person, so dass sich Squall immer wieder wunderte, wie ausgerechnet sie zwei zu einander gefunden hatten. Sie beide waren einfach zwei Welten, die aufeinander trafen. Dann wurde Rinoa wieder ernst und zog Squall hinter sich her, während sie einen Aufzug ansteuerte.

Irvine Kinneas streckte sich gähnend, während er den Schulhof des Balamb Gardens betrat. Es war ein schöner Ort. Die vielen Stufen, das klare Wasser, die Wiese, auf der man wundervoll Picknicken konnte und die Bühne, die Selphie so verehrte. Irvine verbrachte gerne und viel Zeit hier an diesem Ort, während Xell sich lieber in der Mensa aufhielt. Rinoa liebte die Bücherei und Quistis traf man oft auf der Krankenstation, wo sie mit Dr. Kadowaki sprach. Jeder hatte seine Lieblingsplätze, nur Selphie rannte wie ein Wirbelwind von einer Richtung zur anderen. Doch häufig hielt sie sich in den Klassenräumen auf und arbeitete an der Garden Homepage. Sie hatte es sogar geschafft Squall zu einem Statement zu zwingen und auch das Tagebuch hatte sie nach dem Kampf gegen Artemisia wieder eröffnet. Eigentlich war alles, Hyne sei Dank, wieder beim Alten. Einige Schülerinnen kamen an Irvine vorbei und er lüftete seinen Hut vor ihnen, woraufhin sie belustigt kicherten und ihm zu winkten. Seltsam!

Normalerweise machte es Irvine unheimlich viel Spaß, doch seit einiger Zeit genoss er es nicht mehr so sehr. Nein, er fühlte, dass diese Gesten und Flirtversuche überflüssig wurden. Und das alles hatte er Selphie zu verdanken. Und seitdem sich jetzt sogar Squall getraut hatte Rinoa seine wahren Gefühle zu zeigen, entschloss sich auch Irvine dazu. Das war für den Scharfschützen total untypisch und obwohl man es nicht glaubte, so hatte Irvine bisher noch keinem Mädchen jemals hundertprozentig gesagt, was er von ihr hielt. Und sowieso hatte er bisher nur zwei Freundinnen gehabt. Obwohl es nicht so rüberkam, so war Irvine doch in Wahrheit eine ziemlich schüchterne Natur und wahre Flirtversuche endeten in einem Desaster. „Haaach Miiist.", hörte er eine ihm vertraute Stimme. Irvine blickte auf und sah Selphie, wie sie auf allen vieren auf der Bühne herumrobbte und in einem Topf mit Farbe rührte. Dann erkannte er ihr Problem. Sie war wohl abgerutscht und ihre linke Hand war bis zu dem Ellebogen in der roten Farbe versunken. Selphie zog diese wieder hinaus und schüttelte einmal kräftig, woraufhin sie sich und die Umgebung mit roten Punkten dekorierte. Jetzt oder nie, dachte Irvine und ging mutig los. Doch nach zwei Schritten kamen ihm Zweifel.

Ach was, wird schon schief gehen, dachte er sich und ging weiter, eben jetzt oder nie. Oder vielleicht doch was später, dachte er sich und hielt inne. Ja, er würde es verschieben. Dann rannte er schnell die paar Stufen zur Bühne hinauf und warf Selphie ein Lächeln zu: „Na Prinzessin. Was machst du hier?" Selphie blickte ihn mit ihrem Verwundeten-Reh-Blick an und grinste: „Maaalen!" Irvine musste unweigerlich lächeln. Selphie war einfach nur süß. Dann blickte der Scharfschütze auf die Werke die sie bisher gemeistert hatte. Allesamt Plakate, die zu dem Konzert von _Garden Slayer_ einzuladen. Einer Schulband, die Rock'n'roll schmetterte, aber auch ab und zu Sachen coverten, wie _Eyes on me_ von Julia Heartilly. Doch jetzt waren die Plakate voll von Maserartigen Flecken. „Hiiilfst du miiir, Irviiie!", Selphie lächelte ihn süß an und hob ihren bemalten Arm, wie einen verwundeten Huf.

Irvine nickte und legte seinen Mantel auf einen Stuhl, der in der Ecke stand, dann griff er nach einem Lappen und wischte die rote Farbe ab. „Daaanke.", Selphie umarmte ihn, wobei sie all ihre roten Tupfen auf ihn übertrug. Der Scharfschütze sah an sich hinab und grinste Selphie dann fies an. Diese erhob sich langsam und hob die Arme, schritt langsam zurück. Die beste Taktik um ein Behemoth nicht zu reizen, oder eben einen Irvine „der mit dem Pinsel" Kinneas. Und Irvine hob den Pinsel in die Höhe, tunkte ihn in blaue Farbe und zog ihn dann durch die Luft. Selphie wich schreiend aus, wurde aber trotzdem von einigen Klecksen erwischt und begann dann zu lachen.

Dann griff sie nach dem Eimer und hob ihn drohend. „Woaw. Selphie. Lass das.", doch als er sah, das es nicht half, warf er sich auf die Knie: „Laaass daaas." Und tatsächlich senkte sie den Eimer wieder. Irvine seufzte und zog seinen schattenspendenden Hut aus, damit er ihm beim Pinseln nicht zufällig in die Farbe rutschte. Und in diesem Moment hob Selphie wieder den Eimer und schüttete den kompletten Inhalt über Irvine aus. Der Scharfschütze blieb einfach, scheinbar desinteressiert, so sitzen und atmete tief ein und aus: „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", wollte er von der kichernden Nunchaku-Kämpferin wissen.

Diese nickte und erhob sich, einwenig schwankend, und ging zu einem kleinen Plastiktisch rüber, auf dem noch weitere Plakate waren, die es zu bemalen gab. Währenddessen wanderte Irvines Blick zum Himmel, wo die Sonne bereits über die Baumkronen ragte und ihn wärmte und trocknete. Bald würde die Farbe wie eine zweite Haut von ihm abbröckeln und seine vorherige Dusche zunichte machen. Die anderen Schüler, die ebenfalls auf dem Schulhof arbeiteten, sahen die beiden SEEDs schweigend an und malten und bastelten dann weiter für die Veranstaltung.

Selphie kam wieder, mit einem Plakat in der Hand, zu ihm und breitet dies auf dem Boden aus: „Naaa super. Jetzt hab ich kein geeelb mehr.", sie wirkte tiefbestürzt. Gelb war Selphies Lieblingsfarbe und deswegen war sie wohl umso trauriger. Doch Irvine wollte diesen Ausdruck nicht auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, also wischte er sich das Gelb aus seinem Gesicht und schmierte ihr etwas auf die Nasenspitze: „Hier bitte. Aber da das nicht reicht, geh ich und besorge noch welche."

Selphie lächelte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an: „Toooll. Du bist mein Liiieblings Irviiieee. Oben in den Klassenräumen müsste noch etwas sein." Na toll, jetzt musste er einmal durch den ganzen Garden rennen, um an einen Topf gelbe Farbe zu kommen. Aber was tat man nicht alles für Selphie. Irvine erhob sich und zog sich sein Hemd aus, dann wischte er mit diesem seinen Oberkörper ab und warf Selphie ein schlitzbübisches Grinsen zu, dann ging er los. So war es um einiges besser und außerdem viel angenehmer, denn die Temperaturen in der Centraebene wurden im Sommer meist unerträglich heiß. Doch noch spürte er nicht so viel davon, also schritt erüber den Schulhof, durch den Schatten der Bäume und erreichte den Eingang zum Garden. Dabei kam er an vielen Schülern vorbei, die redeten, die Sonne genossen und einfach relaxten. Das war ein so friedlicher Anblick, dass Irvine sich selbst nach so einem Leben sehnte, geschweige denn so einer Freistunde. Einige Mädchen warfen ihm sanfte Lächeln zu und Irvine erwiderte diese zwar, tat es aber mehr aus Zwang, als aus Überzeugung.

Ja, er hatte seine bessere Hälfte schon gefunden, jetzt musste er nur noch den entscheidenden Schritt tun. Aber warum traute er sich einfach nicht? Shou stand im Schatten, unter dem Überdachten Pfad (Anmerkung des Autors: Dort, wo man auf CD 1 mit Quistis ganz zu Anfang lang geht) und blickte auf die entspannten Schüler, während sie eine Sonnenbrille an ihrem Shirt polierte, auf dem ein kleiner Moomba abgebildet war. Auch sie genoss diesen warmen Tag. Sowieso, wer das nicht tat, der war verrückt. Als Irvine endlich die Tür erreichte und diese aufriss, kam ihm Quistis mit einer Decke unterm Arm entgegen. Sie wirkte irgendwie nicht ausgeschlafen. „Hi.", grüßte Quistis und besah sich Irvines Outfit genauer: „Wow. Schick. Würde ich ja auch tragen, aber ich wette es steht mir nur halb so gut wie dir."

„Du könntest es ja mal ausprobieren. Wohin willst du?", konterte Kinneas. „Relaxen. Hab gestern wenig geschlafen und hole das jetzt draußen nach. Ich wäre doch blöd, wenn ich diesen Tag im Haus verbringe.", erklärte Quistis und setzte ihren Weg fort: „Na ja. Bis dann." Irvine winkte ihr kurz zu und schritt dann schnell weiter, auf dem schnellsten Weg zu den Klassenräumen. Im Inneren kam er an weiteren Schülern und Schülerinnen vorbei und nicht wenige der Ausbilder, die ebenfalls eine Freistunde genossen, warfen ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. Tja, keiner wusste eben, was Irvine wiederfahren war. Und es war auch ganz gut so.

Schließlich erreichte er den Aufzug, fuhr hinauf und klopfte ganz vorbildlich am Klassenraum, bevor er diesen öffnete und eintrat. Ausgerechnet jetzt hatte eine Anfängergruppe hier Unterricht und Irvine erntete einige: „Bääähs!" und „Uuuuuhs!" Irvine kratzte sich am Kopf und sah die Ausbilderin verlegen an: „Sorry wegen der Störung, aber könnte ich mir schnell den Farbtopf holen?"

Die Ausbilderin nickte zur Bestätigung und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort, während Irvine den Raum durchquerte und nach dem Farbtopf mit der gelben Farbe griff. Dann verließ er das Klassenzimmer und eilte hinab zu Selphie, die ihn bereits sehnsüchtig erwartete. „Hier.", er hob den Eimer, als er angekommen war und lächelte sie. „Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke…", Selphie sprang von der Bühne hinab und eilte zu ihm hin, dann griff sie nach dem Eimer und seiner Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her: „Uuund jetzt hilfst du miiir."

Okay…das war mein zweites Kapitel von Final Fantasy VIII…

Yr-Is-ddwfn


	3. Ein Toter

FINAL FANTASY VIII

DAS GEHEIMNIS DES SHUMISTAMMES

TEIL 3

KAPITEL ZWEI

In Esthar saß unterdessen Laguna Loire an seinem Schreibtisch und besah sich einige Papiere. Neue Gesetze gehörten verabschiedet und sinnlose Vorschläge mussten so nett wie möglich abgewimmelt werden. Der Job des Präsidenten war undankbar und hart und die Musik, die aus dem Radio plärrte, hellte seine düstere Stimmung nicht um einen Deut. Ellione saß auf seinem Schreibtisch wie eine Sekretärin und sah sich einige Broschüren an, anstatt ihm zur Hand zu gehen. Ab und zu ließ sie noch ein Kaugummi knallen, was Laguna nur noch mehr ablenkte. „_Die Verkehrsinsel an der Svern.._.", was war das denn jetzt schon wieder für eine neue Straße? Laguna gab es auf und schob die Akten soweit es ging, ohne das sie sich auf dem Boden verteilten, von sich. Andauernd tauchten in seiner Stadt irgendwelche neuen Straßen auf, von denen Laguna noch nie etwas gehört hatte, die aber angeblich schon seid Adell existierten, wie ihm Kiros immer versicherte. Warum war sein Berater eigentlich so Neunmalklug? Laguna gähnte und seufzte dann.

Ell wand sich an ihn und sah ihn fragend an: „Was, schon fertig Onkel?" Der Präsident funkelte sie böse an, doch seine Wut war nicht wirklich echt auf sie. Ellione lachte kurz auf und legte die Broschüre bei Seite. „Was liest du da eigentlich?", wollte Laguna von ihr wissen. Raines Aufzugstochter hob die Broschüre ein wenig und Laguna erkannte, dass Logo von: _Schöner wohnen._ Jetzt lachte Laguna auf: „Und als nächstes sagst du mir noch, dass du auch bei _Schick in Schürze_ einkaufst." Das junge Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich hab doch nur nach Tipps gesucht, um dein schmuckloses Büro einwenig aufzupeppen."

„Hey, mein Büro ist ja wohl voll dolle schmuckvoll, ja. Guck.", er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf: „Also da wäre zuerst doch der Schreibtisch. Denkst du der Oberst…", „Präsident, Präsident.", verbesserte Ellione ihren Onkel. „…ja richtig. Denkst du wirklich, der hat so einen tollen Tisch. Oder…", verwirrt blickte er sich um. Hier gab es wirklich nicht viel, was sich als schmuckvoll bezeichnen ließe. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Adamantin Boden: „Na ja…und dann noch der Fußboden.", Kiros begann zu lachen und auch Ward wirkte reichlich amüsiert, doch da er bei einem Auftrag seine Stimme verloren hatte, konnte nicht viel mehr als schmunzeln: „Na und diese zwei schrägen Vögel da. Ich würde die eher als Dekoration, als, als Berater bezeichnen." Laguna war einwenig verwirrt. Klar, hatte er gehört, dass die Hexe Edea den Oberst zu ihrem Nachfolger erwählt hatte, aber trotzdem rieb ihm das niemand einfach so unter die Nase. Er mochte den Oberst nicht besonders und da jetzt Edea ihm den Sitz als Staatsoberhaupt überlassen hatte, war für ihn ein Schlag in die Weichteile. Jetzt konnte er ihm nicht mehr zeigen, dass er was Besseres war. Jetzt musste Laguna sich was Neues überlegen. Und dabei war denken nicht unbedingt das was Laguna mochte, deswegen hatte er auch als Präsident kandidiert.

Im nach hinein hatte sich das als ein Fehler herausgestellt, doch Laguna machte seine Sache gut und war sehr zuversichtlich, was die nächsten Wahlen betraf. Ellione lächelte ihren Onkel an: „Ich finde trotzdem du solltest dir noch was buntes zulegen." „Wenn ich was buntes will, dann lass ich Ward und Kiros in einem Kostüm auftreten."

„Und wie steht es mit Pflanzen?", wollte Ellione wissen. Hier in Esthar gab es sowieso nicht unbedingt viel Grün, was sowohl an der Dichte der Stadt, als auch daran lag, dass die Stadt mitten in einer Wüste gebaut worden war. Früher einmal hatte sich Esthar über den ganzen Kontinent erstreckt doch ein großer Krieg zwischen Galbadia und Esthar hatte einen Großteil der Stadt gekostet. Und doch war sie noch immer die größte und prunkvollste aller Städte dieser Erde. Nur noch Deling City machte da Konkurrenz, aber auch diese Stadt war von diesem Krieg gekennzeichnet worden. „Du weißt wie ich zu Pflanzen stehe, Ell.", entgegnete ihr Onkel.

„Ach und wie?", fragte sie nach. „Na ja, ich will dir nicht noch mal die Morbol Story erzählen. Du weißt wie sie ausgegangen ist, oder?", der Präsident kratzte sich am Kopf. Die angesprochene nickte: „Ja, du bist davon gerannt."

Laguna nickte. Das war eine unschöne Erinnerung und deshalb war er umso mehr erfreut darüber der Präsident einer Stadt zu sein, die in der Wüste lag. Dafür gab es hier umso mächtigere Monster, die allesamt mit den Monsterschwämmen aus dem All gekommen waren. Diese Monsterschwämme nannte sich auch Träne des Mondes und trat nur alle zwanzig Jahre auf und auch nur dann, wenn man die Lunatic Pandora, ein riesigen Steinkoloss, zu einer bestimmten Zeit über dem Tears Point positionierte. Dies war erst vor kurzem der Fall gewesen und dieses Ereignis hatte die Hexe Adell, Esthars frühere Herrscherin, wieder zurück zur Erde gebracht.

Vor etwas fünfzehn Jahren hatte Laguna einer Organisation angehört, die sich die Anti-Adells nannten. Zusammen mit ihnen hatte er die Hexe ins Weltall verbannt und sie dort in die Umlaufbahn des Mondes gejagt. Dafür hatten sie sogar drei ihrer besten Flugschiffe geopfert. Die Serie Ragnarok. Und eins der Flugschiffe diente den SEEDs als mobiler Untersatz. „Ach Ellione.", begann er, bevor sie weiter aufzählte, was er sowieso schon wusste. Seine Nichte hob den Kopf und blickte ihn fragend an, dann fuhr er fort: „Wann genau willst du uns eigentlich verlassen?" „Sobald von Mama ein Anruf kommt, dass das Waisenhaus fertig ist. Apropos Mama und die SEEDs.", sie stoppte kurz und warf einen Blick in die Runde: „Hast du vor es ihm zu sagen?"

„Was zu sagen?", wollte Laguna wissen. Irgendwie blickte er nicht unbedingt sehr schnell, was die Sache war. „Na, dass mit der Vater-Sohn Sache!", erinnerte ihn Ellione daran. „Ja…eigentlich hatte ich es schon vor. Ich kann ihn ja nicht mit einer Lüge leben lassen.", Laguna begann auf und ab zu gehen. „Und wann genau willst du es ihm sagen?", hackte Ellione nach. „So bald wie möglich. Jetzt brauch ich nur noch einen Grund, um ihn herzuzitieren.", Laguna legte einen Arm quer über die Brust, den anderen stützte er daran ab und mit der Hand stützte er seinen Kopf. Das war seine Denkerpose. „Wie wäre es mit: Mein Sohn, ich hab was mit dir zu bereden!", schlug Kiros vor. Als er Lagunas vernichtenden Blick auffing, fügte er schnell: „Bin ja schon still.", hinzu. Ellione kicherte wieder. Warum herrschte hier eine allgemein heitere Stimmung auf Kosten des Präsidenten? „Kiros Vorschlag ist gar nicht so schlecht.", stellte Ellione die Sachlage klar: „Ruf ihn an. Es muss ja nicht unbedingt ein Krieg ausbrechen, um dein Elfenvolk zu dir zu zitieren."

_Elfenvolk._ So hatten Kiros, Ward und Laguna Squall und Co. Genannt, als diese in der Vergangenheit in ihren Körpern erschienen waren. Dieses Zusammentreffen hatten sie damals Ellione zu verdanken gehabt, die Raines Tot rückgängig machen wollte. Doch es war ihr nicht gelungen.

„Ach…", Laguna wedelte mit den Armen in der Luft: „Papperlapapp. Ich lass es einfach." „Onkel!", fuhr Ellione ihn an: „Sag du es ihm, oder ich tu es. Nach langer Zeit siehst du deinen Sohn zum ersten Mal und dann willst du ihn wieder ziehen lassen. Stell dir doch vor welche Möglichkeiten sich dann zusätzlich für dich öffnen."

„Ach und welche?", verlangte Laguna zu wissen. „Na ja, da wäre zum einen: Das du dann endlich ein eigenes Kind hast. Und dann noch deine Stellung zum Balamb Garden: Wenn Squall dich als seinen Vater ansieht, dann kannst du immer auf den Garden zählen, egal wobei.", erklärte Ellione: „Wobei ich finde, dass das Egoistisch ist und ich hoffe, dass du es nicht tun wirst." Laguna fand dieses Argument ziemlich einleuchtend: „Na gut. Ich rufe ihn gleich mal an."

Schnell schritt er zu seinem Schreibtisch, stolperte beinah über Elliones übereinander geschlagene Beine und griff nach dem Hörer. Doch bevor er die Nummer eintippen konnte, wand er sich an die anderen: „Weiß einer von euch die Nummer?"

Ellione und Kiros nickten ungläubig mit dem Kopf, während Ward still grinste. Der Präsident streckte seinen Beratern die Zunge raus: „Ja, ja…lacht nur, solange es noch was zu lachen gibt.", dann folgte er Elliones Hand, die auf einen Zettel auf dem Tisch deutete. Schnell ergriff der Präsident diesen Zettel und lass die Nummer ab, wählte diese dann und wartete. Nach einigen Freizeichen meldete sich eine elektronische Frauenstimme: „Zur Zeit ist niemand erreichbar, sie können aber nach dem Signalton eine Nachricht hinterlassen.", dann ertönte das _piep_ und Laguna begann zu reden: „Squall Leonhart. Hier spricht Laguna Loire, aus Esthar. Ich möchte sie zu mir bitten wegen…", er stoppte kurz und Kiros rief: „Sag ihm das mit dem Sohn." „Ach Klappe.", entgegnete der oberste Mann des Staates: „…jedenfalls wollte ich sie zu mir bitten, weil ich mit ihnen noch was bereden wollte. Bis dann.", dann legte er blitzschnell auf. „Mit ihnen?", Ellione sah ihn fragend an: „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Das hat er nicht wirklich grade zu seinem eigenen Sohn gesagt, oder?", fragte sie in die Runde. Ward machte einige Zeichen in die Luft und Kiros übersetzte: „Ward sagt, doch das hat er getan. Glaub es ruhig. Dein Onkel ist ein Trottel."

„Was!", Laguna blickte die beiden Berater an: „Na wartet!", drohend kam er auf sie zu und Ward und Kiros wichen zurück, bis sie schließlich panisch aus dem Büro flohen. Ellione lachte herzhaft und verstummt plötzlich, als er ihr auch einen tödlichen Blick zu warf: „Ähem…ja…okay. Bis morgen Onkel Laguna.", dann stürmte sie ebenfalls aus dem Büro, auf der Suche nach einem Lagunas-Zorn-freiem-Ort. Doch sie würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal einen finden, wenn sie sich ins All schießen ließe.

Am anderen Ende der Welt brüllte eine Drachen-Isolde vor Schmerz auf, als sie der Hieb eines blonden Gun Blade Kämpfers traf. Cifer Almasy war der Name des blonden Kriegers. Und das Monster starb, noch bevor er wieder auf seinem Platz war. Der alten Tradition des Balamb Garden Wille, schwenkte er seine Waffe siegesgewiss und schob diese dann in seinen Holster zurück. Auch Rai-Jin, ein großer, muskelbepackter, braungebrannter Junge, und Fu-Jin, ein grauhaariges, Augenklappe tragendes Mädchen, schwenkten ihre Waffen und verstauten diese wieder. „Boar.", warf Rai-Jin ein, als das Monster verschwand, als hätte es dieses nie gegeben: „Der hat mal nichts zurückgelassen. Das ist mal ein Egoist." „Dummkopf.", meinte Fu-Jin, die sowieso ziemlich Wortkarg war, zu ihrem Freund. Dieser blähte sich auf um noch größer zu erscheinen. „Schluss jetzt.", rief Cifer: „Lasst es bleiben. Oder schlagt euch wie Krieger." Der ehemalige Ordnungsdienst des Balamb Gardens hielt sofort inne und warf Cifer verzeihende Blicke zu. Der Gun Blade Krieger schnaubte und wand sich ab: „Also wirklich. Wie kleine Kinder."

Sie waren hier mitten auf der Insel Tor zur Hölle und alles was den beiden Schwachköpfen einfiel war, sich zu streiten. Sie hatten sich gestern von Deling City aus hier hin bringen lassen und dann war der Kerl mit dem Boot wieder verschwunden, so dass sie hier erst mal festsaßen. Aber hier gab es kleinere und größere Büsche, auf denen man was Essbares finden konnte. Ansonsten war diese Insel flach wie ein Teller. Hier wuchs hauptsächlich Gras, wenn überhaupt, denn die Stufe-100-Monster auf dieser Insel hatten es in sich. Doch Cifer hatte vier Zelte dabei, dass hieß, dass sie auf jeden Fall lange genug überleben würden.

Sie waren eigentlich nur hier hin gefahren, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit noch stärker zu werden, doch das war nicht wirklich der Bringer gewesen, denn Level 100 hieß nun mal Level 100 und selbst Artemisias Kräfte halfen da nicht über diese Grenze hinweg. „Wann werden wir mal endlich abgeholt?", fragte der Große. Cifer wunderte sich immer wieder, warum er sich mit diesen abgab. Sie waren die wohl seltsamsten, aber auch treusten Freunde, die man haben konnte. Und es waren Cifers einzige Freunde. „Wir werden hier rasten.", meinte Cifer und zeigte mit der Spitze seiner Waffe auf einen Fleck unterhalb des Hügels, auf dem sie standen.

Einige Grendel zogen an ihnen vorbei, doch keiner kam ihnen zu nah. Sie spürten doch trotz allem die Gefahr, die von den Kriegern ausging, wenn sie aber auch nur selten einem Kampf aus dem Weg gingen. Und das endete nun mal nicht selten einfach nur tödlich. Wohingegen Cifer noch nie gestorben war. Sie trugen zwar Phönixfedern mit sich, doch das taten sie eher symbolisch und für den Notfall und nicht, weil sie es unbedingt brauchten. Anders war Squall dagegen, denn er und sein Trupp hatten diese Dinger einfach nur nötig.

Squall war sowieso ein Sonderfall. Was er wohl grade machte? Wahrscheinlich rannte er um Rinoa rum, unschlüssig was er tun sollte. Sogar Cifer hatte mittlerweile bei ihrem letzten Kampf geblickt, dass der Typ total in sie verschossen war. Und sie war es ebenso. Doch die beiden würden wahrscheinlich ewig umeinander rumtänzeln, keiner von beiden Imstande etwas zu unternehmen.

So war nun mal das Schicksal, hart und herzlos. Das hatte Cifer schon vor langer Zeit geblickt. Doch Squall würde das niemals tun. Gestern Abend hatten sie den Balamb Garden in der Ferne gesehen und heute war der Galbadia Garden an ihnen vorbeigeflogen. Die beiden Garden machten mobil gegen alle möglichen Sichtbaren und unsichtbaren Gefahren. Einfach auf alles vorbereitet sein, lautete die Devise. Schwachsinn. Was morgen geschah konnte keiner erahnen, geschweige den sich dagegen schützen. Erst wenn es beinah zu spät ist, erkennt man oft, was zu tun ist. „Was nun!", fragte Fu-Jin: „Warten?" Cifer wand sich an sie.

Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er so sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft war: „Ja. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten." „Das ist doch mal völliger Blödsinn.", stellte Rai-Jin fest. Und Cifer musste ihm Recht geben. Sowieso war alles was sie in letzter Zeit taten irgendwie sinn- und zwecklos. Es diente nur dem Zeitvertreib. Und das war noch nicht mal ein vernünftiger. Sie waren freie Söldner und oft für wenig Geld zu gewinnen, anders als diese Eliteschwachköpfe von SEEDs, die sich eh nur ein Staat leisten konnte. Sie drei waren Beschützer der Armen und sie kümmerten sich um Probleme, die wichtig waren, wie Monster auf den Äckern oder Personenschutz. So gesehen war Squall und sein Verein das Böse und nicht Cifer.

Das war ihm sowieso schon vor langer Zeit aufgefallen. Doch nur, weil sie die eine oder andere Hexe besiegten, den einen oder anderen Weltuntergang vereitelten, waren sie plötzlich gefeierte Helden.

Schwachsinn!

Alles nur Schwachsinn. Das war alles was Cifer dazu zu sagen hatte. „Und danach?", Arrgh, woher sollte Cifer das denn wissen? Wenn sie Glück hatten, dann würde der Kerl morgen wiederkommen, um sie abzuholen, wenn nicht, dann würden sie eben einen Rubrum Drachen dressieren müssen, wenn Cifer auch nicht unbedingt scharf drauf war: „Vielleicht finden wir ja was schickes. Das sich zu Geld machen lässt."

„Mal möglich.", murmelte Rai-Jin, der die Ironie in Cifers Stimme nicht mitbekam. Das war eben einfach nur sinnloser Zeitvertreib. Warum konnte nicht wieder irgendein übermächtiger Fiesling auf die Erde kommen? So wie Artemisia. Sie brauchten einfach jemanden, für den es sich zu arbeiten lohnte. Jemand, mit dem Squall abgeschafft werden konnte. Doch das würde wohl nicht der Fall sein. Jedenfalls nicht so gleich. Plötzlich hörte Cifer ein Geräusch und sah sich um. Es konnte ein einfaches Monster sein, doch er sollte trotzdem vorsichtig sein. Also ging er in die Hocke und zeigte seinen Freunden, dass sie es ihm gleich tun sollten. Dann hörte er das Geräusch eines Motors und sah kurz darauf ein seltsames Boot heranfahren und an der Insel halten. Es war kein Boot, dass Cifer jemals gesehen hatte. Und aus dem Boot stiegen auch Figuren, die Cifer nur aus Erzählungen kannte. Shumis!

Diese kleinen, gelben Kreaturen mit den viel zu langen Händen und den schwarzen Glupschaugen. Was zur Hölle taten Shumis auf den Tor zur Hölle. Ha, welch Wortwitz, dachte Cifer. Es waren insgesamt drei, die auf die Insel hinaustraten und sich verstohlen umsahen, dann schritten sie davon. Cifer hatte keine Ahnung, was ein Shumi zu dieser Insel trieb, hier gab es weder Essen, noch Zivilisation. „Was jetzt?", fragte Fu-Jin links von ihm. Cifer wand seinen Blick zu ihr: „Keine Ahnung." Sie konnten den Shumis folgen und erfahren, was sie hier trieben. Oder sie nahmen sich das Boot der Shumis und verließen diese Insel. Oder sie koppelten beide Varianten. Ja, dass war es.

„Wir folgen ihnen und schauen, was sie machen. Dann hauen wir sie K.O. und nehmen uns ihr Boot.", erklärte Cifer den Plan.

„Das ist mal ziemlich fies.", fügte Rai-Jin seine konstruktive Meinung hinzu. „Wir sind nun mal fiese Fieslinge.", murmelte Cifer und erhob sich. Dann rannte er geduckt hinter den gelben Kreaturen her. Während seine Freunde ihm folgten.

Er war eben einfach nur super neugierig.

Und außerdem auf Ärger aus.

Squall und Rinoa betraten das Büro des Direktors, nachdem sie geklopft hatten und salutierten vor ihm, obwohl sie sich nicht im Dienst befanden. Direktor Cid lächelte von seinem Schreibtisch aus das junge Paar an und überließ seiner Frau Edea das reden. Er selbst hatte grade noch einige Zeugnisse zu unterschreiben, die die Schüler nach den Ferien immer bekamen. „Schön das du da bist Rinoa.", begann Edea: „Und du hast auch Squall mitgebracht.", sie hielt sich nicht mit unnötigen Sachen auf und kam zum Punkt: „Okay, folgt mir." Und das taten sie. Edea nahm einige Kisten und reichte eine Rinoa und eine Squall. Eine dritte, so wie eine Tischpflanze, dann bedeutete sie den beiden mit einem Nicken das Büro zu verlassen. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging auf den Aufzug zu, während Squall und Rinoa mit ihrer Fracht folgten: „Das ist nett, dass ihr mir helft. So brauch ich wenigstens nicht mehrmals zu laufen."

„Wann kommen eigentlich die Kinder an?", wollte Rinoa wissen, während Squall: „Kein Problem.", murmelte. Edea wand sich an das Mädchen und lächelte sie an: „Morgen. Sie kommen mit dem Schiff der weißen SEEDs. Es hat schon mal als Waisenhaus gedient, bevor dieses aufgebaut worden war."

„Ich erinnere mich.", gestand Rinoa: „Das hat Squall mir erzählt." Als sie es damals erfahren hatten, hatte Rinoa im Koma gelegen. Doch Squall hatte sie gerettet, in dem er zu ihr gesprochen hatte, als sie beinah in den weiten des Weltalls verschwunden wäre. Er hatte sie so am Leben gehalten. Danach hatte Rinoa versucht sich ganz unauffällig an ihn ranzumachen, doch Squall war nicht drauf angesprungen. Er war schon eine Natur für sich, ihr süßer Schatz. Rinoa musste innerlich lächeln. Obwohl sie erst einen Tag zusammen waren, nannte Rinoa ihn innerlich schon Schatz. Das fand sie schön und außerdem zeigte es ihr, dass sie es auf jeden Fall ernst meinte. Doch was ihn betraf hatte sie ihre Zweifel. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht Squall hätte eine Wette verloren, doch jetzt wusste sie, dass auch er es ernst meinte. Wenn sie allerdings nicht wusste, wie ernst.

Das war so eine Sache mit Squall. Bei ihm wusste man nie, was er gerade dachte. Er dachte eben einfach. Das _nach_denken hatte Rinoa sich schon lange abgewöhnt. Sie agierte einfach wie es ihr passte, weswegen sie des Öfteren auf Glatteis bei den Menschen lief. Aber so war sie eben. Unberechenbar wie ein Chocobo. Bei denen wusste man auch nicht, wann sei einen einfach so verließen. Aber sie dachte gar nicht daran Squall zu verlassen.

Der Aufzug glitt auf und Edea machte dem jungen Paar platz: „Nach euch!" „Oh danke. Ich hab sehr schlechte Erfahrungen mit diesem Gefährt.", sagte Rinoa darauf und trat trotzdem ein. Denn es gab nun mal keine andere Möglichkeit aus dem dritten Stockwerk zu kommen. Was bei einem Ernstfall sowohl Problem als auch Segen sein konnte. Squall folgte ihr nur einen kurzen Moment später und als Edea eintrat, schlossen sich die Türen und das Gefährt setzte sich schleichend in Bewegung. Das ging für Squalls Geschmack einfach zu langsam.

Sie erreichten das Erdgeschoss und die Türen glitten mit ebensolcher Langsamkeit auseinander und machten den Weg frei auf die Eingangshalle der Kampfschule. Dann transportierten sie die Kisten hinaus in die Wüste und gingen auf die Ruinen des Waisenhauses zu. Zwar hatten die Reparaturen bereits begonnen und sie hatten schon einen großen Vorschritt gemacht, doch bis die Ruine wieder bezugsbereit war, würden noch Wochen vergehen. Aber ob der Garden so lange hier bleiben würde? Squall bezweifelte es, denn eigentlich hatten sie nur Edea und Cid hier abzusetzen, dann würden sie sich wieder auf die Reise machen, während die Techniker von Esthar, die im Moment auf Balamb waren, sich um eine Vorrichtung kümmerten, mit der der Garden wieder in seine ursprüngliche Position gebracht werden konnte.

Sie betraten das Nebengebäude, was bereits vollständig renoviert war, und stellten die Kisten, auf Edeas Befehl, in einer Ecke ab.

„Danke meine Kinder.", meinte Edea und sah sich im Inneren um: „Genauso wie früher." Rinoa schritt von einem Punkt zum anderen, dann drehte sie sich zu Edea: „Ich hätte Squall und die anderen gerne hier gesehen." „Kann ich mir vorstellen.", sagte Edea verträumt: „Squall war aber auch ein ziemlicher Wonneproppen." Na super. Jetzt zogen sie wieder vor seinen Augen über ihn her. Das ist mal wieder typisch Rinoa. Plötzlich wurde die Tür hinter ihnen aufgerissen und Xell stürmte herein: „Yo Leute! Schlechte Nachrichten. Direktor Cid hat gerade einen Anruf bekommen, dass heute früh vor den Toren des Shumidorfes ein toter Schüler gefunden wurde.", die Luft schien sich regelrecht aufzuladen vor Spannung. „Was?", Rinoa sah ihn geschockt an: „Wie ist das passiert!"

„Ja, keine Ahnung. Wir sollen das herausfinden.", gab Xell den Befehl des Direktors weiter: „Selphie wartet schon aufgeregt an der Ragnarok auf uns. Wir fliegen zum Trabia Garden." „Also ist es ein Schüler aus Trabia.", stellte Edea fest: „Kein Wunder das Selphie aufgebracht ist. Ist klar wer der Tote ist?"

Doch Xell verneinte und alles was den SEEDs blieb, war sich nach Trabia zu begeben und sich mit dem Fall zu befassen, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht die Aufgabe eines Söldners war. Doch hier ging es um eine Freundin von ihnen, die vielleicht persönlich betroffen war. Squall nickte Rinoa und Edea zu, dann rannte er hinter Xell aus dem Gebäude raus. Rinoa folgte ihm kurze Zeit später.

Squall hoffte nur, dass es niemand war, den Selphie mochte, denn das könnte die Kleine nicht vertragen.

Ende von Kapitel 2. Das dritte folgt in Kürze.

Anzumerken ist noch, dass mir in dem Teil davor ein Fehler unterlaufen ist, als ich schrieb, dass es das Ende sei von Kapitel 2, dabei war es erst Kapitel 1…

Yr-Is-ddwfn


	4. Seltsame Bekanntschaften

FINAL FANTASY VIII

DAS GEHEIMNIS DES SHUMISTAMMES

TEIL 4

KAPITEL DREI

Selphie ließ bereits die Maschinen warm laufen, das tat sie bereits, seit sie die Ragnarok erreicht hatten. Dieses Schiff war Selphies ein und alles und sie liebte und schätzte es wie ihre, ihr unbekannten, Eltern. Hyne sei Dank hatte Quistis gestern Abend die Ragnarok wieder koordiniert, was sie an der leeren Kaffeetasse auf dem Kontrollpult erkannte. Irvine stand hinter ihr, eine Hand, Trostspenden, auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Er war einfach toll, tat alles für sie, doch irgendwie empfand Selphie nicht das für ihn, was er für sie empfand. Natürlich hatte sie mitbekommen, dass Irvine total in sie verknallt war, immerhin war sogar Squall das aufgefallen und das sollte schon was heißen.

Aber Selphie war sehr optimistisch. Sie mochte ihn, sogar sehr, doch sollten sie es jemals wagen und etwas ginge schief, dann war für immer alles im Eimer. Sie hörte wie die Aufzugsplattform summend hinabfuhr und blickte kurz über die Schulter, als sie hörte, dass der Aufzug wieder in Richtung Cockpit unterwegs war. Irvine zog sofort seine Hand von ihrer Schulter runter, als er sah wie Quistis in dem Loch, dass der Aufzug immer hinterließ, wenn er hinabfuhr, erschien. „Hi Leute.", meinte die ehemalige Ausbilderin lächelnd. Der Scharfschütze stieß sich von dem Pilotensitz ab und grüßte sie, indem er zwei Finger kurz in Richtung Stirn hob und sie dann in ihre Richtung schwenkte. Mittlerweile hatte er sich ein neues Hemd besorgt, dass, um Beweise zu vernichten, genauso aussah wie sein altes, und trug nun wieder Mantel und Hut. Sein Exetor, die mächtigste aller Schusswaffen dieser Zeit, hatte er an die Sauerstofftanks gelehnt und nun grinste er Quistis aus voller Breite an. Selphie drückte einige Knöpfe auf dem Schaltpult, um das Tor vor ihnen zu öffnen. Bisher ging ihr Plan immer auf, aber sobald die Esthartechniker mit der Kopplungsvorrichtung für den Garden fertig waren, würde die MD-Ebene wieder unter der Erde liegen, dann müssten sie sich was anderes einfallen lassen.

Plötzlich ging das Funkgerät neben dem Steuervorrichtung los und Xells Stimme erwachte knisternd zum Leben: „Hey Seph wir sind drin, kannst los."

„Jaaa!", sie drückte einen Knopf, der die Einstiegsrampe schloss und dann begann sie damit, das Schiff aus dem Garden zu steuern. Die Ragnarok erwachte, nach Aufnahme der neuen Befehle, heulend zum Leben. Die Drachenpranken zogen das Schiff Richtung Ausstieg, dann zündete Selphie die Turbinen und das Schiff schoss blitzschnell los. „Wow, Selphie. Du hast es aber gehörig eilig.", ertönte Xells Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher: „Deinetwegen hat sich unser Pärchen beinah beim Küssen das Genick gebrochen. Ich hab's ihnen ja gesagt, aber sie wo…", einen Moment hörte man rauschen und gedämpftes Gemurmel, dann war Squall am Apparat: „Xell redet mal wieder zu viel. Wir kommen gleich. Hier bitte…"

Erneut Geknister und Gemurmel, dann ein kurzes: „Over!", von Xell und dann war Stille. Irvine prustete los, hörte aber auf, als keiner mit einstimmte: „Was? Nicht lustig!" Dann ging der Aufzug ein zweites Mal hinab und transportierte auf dem Rückweg die letzten drei Krieger ins Cockpit. Währenddessen schoss das Flugschiff über das Land, so dass dieses zu einem einzigen Brei verwischte und keiner von ihnen sagen konnte, wo sie genau jetzt waren. Nur eine kleine Karte, die wie durch Zauberhand, dank eines Hologramms, in der linken Ecke der Frontscheibe schwebte, zeigte ihre Position und sagte ihnen, ob sie nun an ihrem Ziel vorbei geschossen waren. Selphie flog wie eine Irre.

Irvine schwor sich, dass es die Forschungsinsel gewesen war, die gerade an ihnen vorbeigezogen war, doch so genau konnte man es nicht sagen, könnte auch der Galbadia Garden gewesen sein. Obwohl er gehört hatte, dass sie, während der Zeitkomprimierung, im Meer von Esthar gewesen war und wahrscheinlich, sollten sie die Daten nicht wieder koordiniert haben, immer noch da rumtrieb. Erst im nach hinein verstand Irvine die genaue Gefahr der Komprimierung. Die vielen Zeitsphären hatten den Datenstrom sofort durcheinander gebracht und auch Menschen mit Herzschrittmachern, oder anderen künstlichen Hilfsmitteln hatten nicht überstanden. Doch das größte Problem war nicht die fehlende Mobilität, oder der Tot einiger Todgeweihter, sondern das, was nach dieser Phase gekommen wäre. Die Überschneidung der einzelnen Zeiten. Von der Entstehung der Welt, bis hin zum heute. Von Hyne, dem Vater aller Hexen und Menschen, bis hin zu Adells Schreckensherrschaft. All diese Zeiten wären aufeinander geprallt und hätten sich gegenseitig ausgelöscht. Es konnte eben immer nur eine Zeitebene auf einmal existieren. Doch was Irvine nicht verstand war, was sich Artemisia dadurch erhofft hatte? Was war ihr Ziel gewesen?

Durch das stupide Starren auf die verschwommene Außenwelt, wurde Irvine leicht schwindelig und er schüttelte den Kopf, um von seinen Gedanken wegzukommen. Selphie hatte es verdammt noch mal eilig, um nach Trabia zu kommen. „Hey Leute. Was ich mich schon immer gefragt habe ist, was Artemisia eigentlich mit der Komprimierung bewirken wollte?", wand Irvine, scheinbar ohne Zusammenhang, ein. Alle, bis auf Selphie, blickten ihn kurz an, dann begann Quistis zu sprechen: „Ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung." „Ist doch völlig klar.", Xells Augen leuchteten Euphorisch und er war bereit wieder sein scheinbares Wissen zu verbreiten: „Sie wollte die Menschheit auslöschen. So ist das!" „Wo wäre da der Sinn? Wenn es niemanden mehr gibt, den es zu piesacken gilt, macht es doch keinen Spaß mehr den bösen Buben zu spielen.", entgegnete Rinoa auf seine Theorie. Und Squall musste ihr Recht geben und außerdem sollte das jemand Cifer ins Hirn eintrichtern. „Ist das nicht eigentlich Scheißegal?", gesellte sich Squall nun zu dem lustigen Diskussionskreis: „Artemisia ist Tot. Alles zu Ende."

„A…", bevor Xell noch was sagen konnte, würgte Squall ihn mit einer Handbewegung ab: „Ich weiß, dass sich alles wieder wiederholen wird, wenn Artemisia in der Zukunft geboren wird. Aber das ist nicht unser Problem, jedenfalls nicht direkt. Und ihr seht das dieser Teufelskreis nun mal gut ausgegangen ist." Quistis nickte zustimmend und Rinoa wirkte einwenig nachdenklich. Oder war sie einwenig beleidigt, dass er Xell einfach so abgewürgt hatte? Bei Frauen wusste man nie so genau. Sie waren wie das Wetter. Man konnte vorhersagen, doch ob es auch wirklich eintraf, dass war Sache des Zeitpunktes und der Taktik. Dann wanden sich alle ihren Aufgaben zu. Irvine stellte sich wieder hinter Selphie auf, um sie vor Gefahren zu warnen, sollte sie welche übersehen.

Xell nahm ausnahmsweise auf dem Co-Piloten Sitz platz und würde im Notfall, sollte Selphie bei dieser Geschwindigkeit die Kontrolle verlieren, einspringen. Quistis stand links von Squall und blickte einwenig betrübt aus der Seitenscheibe. Wahrscheinlich wurmte sie das Thema, dass Irvine angesprochen hatte, mehr als sie zugab. Vielleicht vermutete sie mehr dahinter. So wie Direktor Cid hinter der Mordsache. Tote Schüler waren in solchen Zeiten nichts Neues. Es herrschte immer wieder Krieg. Wahrscheinlich war er zwischen die Fronten zweier Banden geraten, oder ein Gouge Seal hatte ihn erwischt. Doch um das genau sagen zu können, mussten sie sich noch einiges ansehen. Wo sie auch schon bei der Aufgabenverteilung waren.

Squall räusperte sich, um so die Aufmerksamkeit seines Teams zu haben: „Also, hört mir bitte zu. Ich würde jetzt gern die Gruppe einteilen.", er spürte wie sich Rinoa an seinen Arm klammerte, in der Hoffnung, zu seinem Team zu gehören: „Ausnahmsweise bilden wir drei Teams. Da es drei Aufgabenbereiche gibt. Befragen, Untersuchen und Spurensicherung, richtig?", er wand sich mehr oder weniger unauffällig an Quistis, die seine bisherigen Ausführungen mit einem Nicken bejahte. Dann fuhr er fort: „Aufgabenbereich A, die Befragung, übernehmen: Selphie und Rinoa.", er spürte amüsiert wie das Gewicht enttäuscht zusammensackte: „Aufgabe B, die Untersuchung des Leichnams, nehmen sich Quistis und Xell vor. Und die Spurensicherung machen Irvine und ich, als Bereich C! Kapiert!" Alle nickten und auch Rinoa schien nicht unbedingt äußerst enttäuscht zu sein, dass sie nicht bei Squall sein konnte.

„Cheeef. Wir sind da!", rief Selphie plötzlich aus. Der Truppenführer blickte das Mädchen einwenig erstaunt an. Tatsächlich schwebte die Ragnarok über den demolierten Überresten des Trabia Garden. Zwar waren die Techniker von Esthar bereits mit der Reparatur beauftragt worden, doch da sie sich dummerweise sehr vielen Staaten versprochen hatten, gingen die Arbeiten nicht ganz so schnell voran wie erwünscht.

Der Präsident war echt ein verplanter Kerl. Erst handeln dann denken, dass hatte er schon immer getan. Und doch ging bisher immer alles gut, so dass Squall schon so was wie Sympathie für den Chaoten von Mann empfand. Das erste Mal hatte er Laguna Loire bei seinem Ausflug in die Vergangenheit gesehen. Danach waren sie sich mehrmals auf diese Weise begegnet.

„Selphie. Lande da vorne.", er deutete neben den, von einer Bergkette umringten, Garden: „Sobald Irvine und ich uns den Tatort angesehen haben, kommen wir und holen euch ab." Nachdem das Mädchen gelandet war, stiegen die vier Krieger aus und Squall blickte ihnen hinterher, bis der Aufzug verschwunden war. Rinoa warf ihm eine Kusshand zu und er spürte, wie er leicht rot anlief. Als sich die Luke wieder geschlossen hatte, wand sich Squall ans Schaltpult, wobei sein Blick auf Irvine Kinneas stieß, der ihn hinterhältig angrinste: „Duuu…", er boxte ihn freundschaftlich auf die Schulter: „…Casanova du." Der junge SEED nahm den Schlag hin und ließ sich auf dem Co-Piloten Platz nieder: „Los Irvine Kinneas. Wir haben einen Auftrag zu erfüllen.".

Der Cowboy lüftete seinen Hut und setzte sich auf seinen Platz: „Na gut." Er wirkte einwenig enttäuscht und Squall musste darüber hinaus innerlich schmunzeln. Er würde Irvine ja ab und zu gern einwenig was erzählen, eben ein einfaches Männergespräch führen, doch seine Position als Anführer lehrte ihn einwenig auf Abstand zu gehen. Oh Mann, welch Blödsinn, nur weil er der Truppenführer und Schülersprecher war, hieß es noch lange nicht, das er sich seinen Freunden nicht anvertrauen konnte: „Willst du es hören?", fragte er Irvine, der die Maschinen wieder anließ. Der Scharfschütze sah ihn aus leuchtenden Augen an und nickte. „Na gut dann pass auf. Ich mache es ein mal und nie wieder. Und außerdem werde ich dich köpfen müssen, wenn du was weitererzählst, egal wie unwichtig das erscheinen mag. Das Gespräch ist geheim."

„Ja, ja…nun leg schon los.", irgendwas sagte Squall, das er damit einen Fehler begann, aber irgendwie war ihm das egal. „Na gut. Hör zu…", dann begann er zu erzählen.

Quistis schauderte, als sie den Zaun des Trabia Gardens erklommen hatten und nun vor den Ruinen der Kampfschule standen. Zwar waren sie schon früher hier gewesen, doch das änderte nichts an der Situation. Der Garden lag da wie ein gestrandeter Wal und er sah aus, als würde er leiden. Und wenn man in die einst glücklichen Gesichter der jungen Schüler und SEED-Anwärter sah, dann bekam man eben Gänsehaut. Doch Quistis fürchtete sie nicht, nein, sie empfand einfach nur Mitleid. Aber sie tat es im Stillen, denn hier wollte wahrscheinlich niemand Mitleid.

Die Jungen und Mädchen dieser Schule waren allesamt Kämpfer. Das und noch einiges anderes, dachte sich Quistis während die SEEDs über den aufgerissenen Asphalt an das Hauptgebäude herantraten. Mit jedem Meter den sie gingen, kamen sie dem Gebäude immer näher und mit jedem Meter, den sie gingen vermieste sich Selphies Laune sichtlich. So down wie jetzt hatte sie das Mädchen noch nie gesehen. Sie ging ein wenig links von Quistis und beinah direkt hinter Rinoa. Die sich mit Xell über den Wiederaufbau dieses Gardens unterhielten und das Xell gerne helfen würde. Die Schüler, die sonst immer hier ihre Patrollie schoben und vor Optimismus nur so sprühten, blickten die vier Neuankömmlinge finster an. Natürlich hatten sie das Flugschiff gesehen und natürlich wussten alle, dass dieses Flugschiff eine ehemalige Schülerin dieser Schule flog. Doch dieses Mal wirkte keiner glücklich die Eindringlinge zu sehen.

Und die Situation verdüsterte sich nur noch mehr, als plötzlich Mina, Selphies Freundin, sich aus der Menge der Schüler löste und weinend auf sie zurannte. Selphie fing sie auf halben Weg ab und umarmte sie. Zuerst dachte sie, sie würde vor Freude weinen, doch dann begann sie zu reden: „Scraf, er ist Tot!" „Was!", Selphie Stimme überschlug sich. Scraf war Minas fester Freund gewesen, seit Selphie die beiden zusammengebracht hatte. So viel Quistis wusste, war Scraf ein Reporter für die Schülerzeitung gewesen und sehr neugierig. Vielleicht hing ja doch mehr mit dem Tot von Scraf zusammen, als sie alle vermutet hatten. Selphies Augen wurden feucht, während sie ihre Freundin zu dem Brunnen führte und sich dort mit ihr nieder ließ. Rinoa trat neben die beiden und machte Quistis und Xell klar, dass das wohl die beste Chance war sich den Leichnam anzusehen, bevor Selphie auf irgendwelche Ideen kommen könnte. Quistis nickte und schritt weiter, nicht ohne Selphie mit der Hand übern Kopf zu fahren und sie anzulächeln. Diese brachte ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf und wand sich dann wieder an ihre weinende Freundin.

„Hey, Mina. Bitte hör auf zu weinen.", sobald Selphie ernst wurde, verschwand auch automatisch ihr Sprachfehler. Dann wanden sich Quistis und Xell nach links und die drei jungen Menschen verschwanden aus ihrem Blickfeld. Sie kamen an eine T-Kreuzung und sie bogen nach rechts, zu dem zerstörten Klassenraum. Wenn sich jemand fand, den man wegen ihrer Aufgabe ansprechen konnte, dann hier. Und sie fanden tatsächlich jemanden. Eine Lehrerin stand neben einem noch intakten Rechner, den die beiden Techniker endlich repariert hatten, und tippte einige Daten ein. Ihr Haar war braun mit Tausenden dünnen blonden Strähnchen. Von goldblond bis hin zu dunkelblond war alles vertreten. Doch Quistis hielt sich nicht mit Äußerlichkeiten auf, sondern tippte ihr auf die Schulter: „Entschuldigung." Die Frau drehte sich um und Quistis blickte in die wohl interessantesten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Eins war von einem solchen Intensiven Grün, dass man meinte, man würde direkt in einen Saphir schauen. Und das andere war von einem klaren Indigoblau, wie die Augen von Squall. „Ja bitte.", entgegnete die Ausbilderin. „Mein Name ist Quistis Trepe und das ist mein Partner Xell Dincht.", die Frau lächelte sanft und Quistis schwor sich, dass sie hören konnte wie Xell sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht loszusabbern. „Ich weiß wer sie sind. Sie sind bei uns Legenden. Die Bezwinger der großen Artemisia.", die Frau lachte leise: „Oh ja, ich kenne sie nur zu gut."

„Okay. Wir sind vom Balamb Garden hierher gesandt worden, um uns mit dem Toten Schüler zu befassen. Und Xell und ich würden uns gerne den Leichnam ansehen, wenn wir dürfen.", meinte Quistis höfflich. „Natürlich dürfen sie.", meinte die Frau mit heller Stimme: „Aber sie werden nicht mehr finden, als die Leute aus Esthar."

„Esthar war hier?", wollte Xell nun wissen. „Ja, gestern Abend noch. Professor Odyne hat sich den Leichnam angesehen und gemeint, dass der Junge von einer wilden Bestie angefallen worden war.", erklärte die Ausbilderin breitwillig, zu breitwillig für Quistis Geschmack. So wie sie rüberkam, hätte sie der perfekte Bösewicht sein können, für ein Computerspiel. Nur, dass das hier kein Computerspiel war, sondern die harte Realität. Ab und zu wurden nun mal Menschen, die unvorsichtig waren, von Monstern gerissen. „Führen sie uns bitte zu ihm.", sagte Quistis sachlich und folgte der Frau aus den Überresten des Klassenraumes hinaus. Die Frau blickte ein, vielleicht zwei Mal über ihre Schultern, während sie die zwei Krieger zwischen den Trümmern zum Hauptgebäude manövrierte. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch drohte in diesem Gebäude die Einsturzgefahr, weswegen der Zutritt verboten worden war. Doch jetzt stützten Holzbalken das Deckengebilde und sogar das obere Stockwerk schien wieder weitgehend Intakt zu sein. Alles ging Berg auf und nur Scrafs Tot warf seine Schatten wieder auf diese Schule. Warum geschah nur immer so was? Warum konnten Menschen nicht einfach in Frieden leben?

Eine von vielen Fragen, die Quistis zu beantworten nicht in der Lage war. Aber sie würde es gern. Sie hätte gerne eine Antwort auf all die Grausamkeit die in der Welt passierte. Klar, Quistis war nicht selten selbst dran schuld, dass Gewalt entstand, denn immerhin war sie eine Söldnerin. Es war ihr Aufgabe jedem zu gehorchen, der ihr Geld bot. Einwenig wie bei einer Prostituierten fand die ehemalige Ausbilderin und musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln. Tatsächlich führte sie die seltsame Frau die Stufen hinauf und wies ihnen, als sie oben waren, die hinterste Tür: „Dahinten ist es."

„Ach, sie kommen nicht mit?", wunderte sich Xell. „Natürlich nicht.", entgegnete die Frau darauf und lächelte wieder verführerisch: „Hier oben ist es noch nicht sicher.", meinte sie mit ironischem Unterton. Quistis warf ihr ein Lächeln zu und schritt dann los. Tatsächlich knarrte der Holzboden unter ihren Füßen einwenig. Doch sie schritt einfach mutig weiter. Sie wollte doch vor dieser doofen Ziege nicht ihr Gesicht verlieren. Auch Xell ging langsam los und erreichte Quistis, die nun etwas zögerlich ging. Nachdem die junge Frau, wie Quistis anhand eines Blickes über die Schulter sehen konnte, verschwunden war, klammerte sie sich an Xells starker Schulter und wimmerte: „Lass mich nicht fallen."

Dieser sah sie verdutzt an: „Hast du Angst?" „Tierisch.", gestand Quistis und machte noch einen Schritt vorwärts. Der Trabia Garden war der schönste und antikste der drei Garden. Er wirkte immer einwenig düster, durch seine dunkle Holzverkleidung. Und auch die Kronleuchter waren aus antikem Glas und Kristall gemacht worden. Alles in allem der perfekte Ort für Quistis oder einen Mordfall. Es war wie in den Büchern, die Quistis für gewöhnlich las. Das hieß, wenn sie mal Zeit fand, denn ihr Terminplan war eh immer von oben bis unten durchstrukturiert und das einzige was sie als Freizeit ansah war…das hier. Als Bezwinger Artemisias hatte man eben sehr viele Ehrungen und Feiern vor sich und außerdem waren da noch ihre Pflichten im Garden und ihre Freunde. Sie war schwer beschäftigt, aber sie genoss es. Und sie genoss das hier. Mit Xell in diesem Flur zu stehen und einfach mal sie selbst zu sein, nicht die Quistis die alle erwarteten, die sie für alle sein wollte. So reif war sie nun wirklich nicht.

Xell lachte sie aus, also warf sie ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, raffte ihren Rock symbolisch und stolzierte los, kam mit trippelnden Schritten aber wieder zurück, als der Boden bedrohlich knarrte. Xell lachte daraufhin nur noch lauter und stolzierte dann voran, um ihr zu zeigen, wie gut er das konnte. „Wenn du das schaffst, schaff ich das schon lange.", meinte Quistis und ging los. Dieses Mal wich sie nicht zurück, denn sie hatte ihren Stolz: „Immerhin bin ich nicht diejenige, die Hot Dogs am Fließband frisst." Jetzt funkelte Xell sie böse an und streckte ihr die Zunge raus, dann öffnete er die Tür zum Kühlraum und machte eine einladende Geste: „Hinein, hinein meine Damen und Herren. In unser Winterwunderland. Die heutige Attraktion: Eine echte Leiche."

Quistis warf ihm ein Lächeln zu und musste zugeben, dass sie diese Zeit, trotz der Umstände, genoss. Und irgendwie war da was zwischen Xell und ihr…ach Quatsch. Sie schlug sich leicht auf den Kopf, woraufhin Xell ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Doch er fragte nicht, also sagte sie nichts.

Sie entwickelte doch nicht etwa Gefühle für Xell. Das war Quatsch, Schwachsinn, Unmöglich. Na gut, nicht unmöglich, aber unüblich. Quistis Trepe verliebte sich nicht, außer vielleicht in Squall. Aber das war was anderes gewesen, damals hatte sie nichts von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit gewusst. Irgendwie widerstrebte es ihr mit einem aus dem Waisenhaus zusammen zu sein. Vor allem mit Leuten die sie mochte und schätzte. Und übrig aus dem Haus blieb dann nur Cifer, der aus diesem Rahmen mehr als einmal hinausfiel. Aber Cifer und sie, _dass _war unmöglich. „Okay, wo haben wir denn unseren kühlen Freund?", wollte Xell wissen und rieb sich die Hände, sowohl vor Kälte als auch aus Tatendrang. „Xell! Lass das.", brachte sie ihn zur Räson, bevor er noch makaber wurde. „Was? Das machen die in den Krimiserien auch immer so.", wehrte sich Xell. „Ja, aber wir sind keine Krimiserie.", erwiderte Quistis. „Aber stell dir das mal vor? Wäre doch cool? Dann gäbe es Serien mit dem Titel _Dincht und Partner_, _Der Bulle von Balamb, Akte Dincht_…"

„Und wenn Dincht und sein Partner.", sie schielte kurz einwenig tiefer als nötig, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, wer gemeint war: „Nicht bald die Klappe halten. Dann wird deren Akte frühzeitig geschlossen.", entgegnete Quistis todernst, meinte es aber nur halb so ernst. Xell grinste sie an und ging schließlich auf den verdeckten Tisch zu und riss das blaue Tuch hinab. Der Anblick der sich beiden nun bot, war nicht unbedingt schlimm, aber so seltsam. Es war nicht der erste Tote, den beide sahen, aber irgendwie wirkte dieser noch surrealer als die anderen. Seine Haut blauangelaufen, die Augen geschlossen. Wäre er nicht eindeutig Tot, könnte man auch meinen er würde schlafen. Doch das seltsamste kam noch. Quistis griff in ihre Tasche, die sie schon die ganze Zeit mit sich rumschleppte und zog Taschenlampe und Handschuhe hinaus. Dann zog sie ihre eigentlichen aus und steckte ihre Hände in die Einwegteile: „Sehen wir uns den Bauch der Bestie mal an." „Sicher das er nen offenen Bauch hat?", Xell zog die Nase kraus. „Das ist ein Sprichwort.", erwiderte Quistis und lächelte ihn an.

Rinoa fühlte sich hingegen ganz und gar nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Selphie und Mina saßen noch immer, sich gegenseitig, tröstend auf dem Brunnen und alles was Rinoa einfiel war, auf und ab zu rennen und an ihren Nägeln zu nuckeln. Sie hatte schon als Kind nicht daran rumgekaut, sondern hatte immer nur dran genuckelt, wenn sie nervös war. Und das war sie im höchsten Masse. Seit Quistis und Xell verschwunden waren, waren nicht mal drei Minuten vergangen und schon wünschte sie sich, sie wäre wo anders. Sie mochte Selphie und sie mochte Mina, das glaubte sie jedenfalls, aber sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie tun sollte. Dann kam ihr endlich eine Idee, nachdem sie das Öl, was sie auf den Nägeln gehabt hatte, bereits vollständig abgenuckelt hatte. Wenigstens hatte sie heute Morgen das richtige Öl genommen, so dass sie jetzt den wohligen Geschmack von Zimt und Safran im Mund hatte und nicht den Bitteren Geschmack von Ahorn oder Birke. Sie war zwar kein Zimt Fan, aber besser als Birke nuckeln war das alle mal.

„Selphie.", sie wartete bis die Angesprochene reagierte: „Ich geh schon mal vor und befrage die Schüler auf dem Hof. Du kannst hier sitzen bleiben und…du weißt schon." „Nein.", Selphie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln: „Ich komme mit dir. Immerhin ist das doch unser Job. Also warum fangen wiiir nicht hier an!" Rinoa blickte sie erstaunt an. Hatte sie gerade Vokale gezogen? Es schien fast so. Dann nickte die junge Frau als Bestätigung und ging vor Mina in die Hocke, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Es war nicht unbedingt ein schöner Anblick, wenn eine gebrochene Frau vor einem saß: „Es tut mir Leid, aber wir müssen dir jetzt einige Fragen stellen.", begann sie. Mina nickte und wischte sich die Tränen ab: „Ich weiß. Es ist okay. Fangt an."

„Gut. Zuerst würde ich ja fragen, wie du zu d…", sie verstummte: „Lassen wir das und machen weiter: Kannst du uns irgendwas sagen, was uns irgendwie helfen könnte? Was hat dein Freund die letzten Wochen gemacht? Ich frag das jetzt, weil ich nicht daran glaube, was die anderen denken.", erzählte Rinoa mit sanfter und beruhigender Stimme. Sie wusste, wie man mit Menschen redet. „Scraf war die letzten Wochen total komisch. Immer, wenn wi…r zusammen waren, da…", sie musste immer wieder mit den Tränen kämpfen, armes Mädchen: „Wirkte er irgen…dwie abwesend und…jedenfalls hab ich ihn mal drauf angesprochen und ihn gefragt, ob er was Besseres vorhätte. Und e…er sagte Ja. Aber er würde mich trotzdem lieben…und deshalb dürfte er es mir nicht sagen, denn sonst wäre ich ebenfalls in Gefahr.", sie fing wieder an zu weinen.

Also hatte Rinoas Sinn sie doch nicht getäuscht. Irgendwas war vorgefallen, nur was…das war die Frage. Aber sie wagte es nicht, diese zu stellen. Mina hatte schon genug gesagt. Und wahrscheinlich würde es keinen Sinn haben, wenn sie die anderen Schüler auch noch befragten, denn wenn sogar seine Freundin nichts Näheres wusste, dann bestimmt auch niemand sonst.

Rinoa erhob sich: „Vielen Dank. Du hast uns sehr geholfen." Dann wand sie sich ab und ihr Blick streifte den Himmel, sehnsüchtig auf der Suche nach dem Roten Flugschiff. Wann würde endlich Squall kommen und sie abholen?

Ende des dritten Kapitels…

Kapitel 4 in Bearbeitung


	5. Ein Geheimnis?

FINAL FANTASY VIII

DAS GEHEIMNIS DES SHUMISTAMMES

TEIL 5

KAPITEL 4

„Das war's?",

Squall konnte schwören, in der Stimme des Scharfschützen einwenig bedauern zu empfinden. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit nur geredet, also Squall hatte geredet und Irvine hatte schweinische Zwischenfragen gestellt, und Squall hatte ihm echt alles erzählt. Er hatte sich ihm hundertprozentig anvertraut. Und jetzt fragte ihn Irvine, ob das alles sei? Er hatte von seinen Gefühlen zu Rinoa gesprochen, von den Ereignissen auf der Ragnarok und danach auf der Feier zur Vernichtung von Artemisia und von der gemeinsamen Nacht, die die zwei verbracht hatten. Und jetzt fragte Irvine Kinneas ihn, ob das alles war!

Was erwartete er? Pornos und versaute Storys?

Eigentlich eine doofe Frage. Irvine löschte die Maschinen des Flugschiffes und stand von seinem Platz auf. Squall tat es ihm gleich: „Was erwartest du?", gab er endlich als Antwort, oder wohl eher als Gegenfrage. Dabei stemmte er eine Faust in die Hüfte und sah ihn schräge an. Irvine grinste ihm aus einer Reihe weißer Zähne, vielsagend entgegen: „Ach, nichts, ist doch alles gut."

Irgendwie sagte Squall ein Gefühl, dass Irvines Neugier dadurch nur geweckt worden war. Wahrscheinlich würde er nachher Rinoa ausquetschen, in der Hoffnung Squall hätte ihm nicht alles erzählt. Okay, er hatte geschickt das Detail ausgelassen, das sie die Nacht in einem einzigen Bett verbracht hatten. Er könnte ihm das auch noch erzählen, vielleicht war er dann glücklicher. Aber einwenig Privatsphäre wäre auch was schönes, also beließ es Squall dabei und deutete auf den Aufzug: „Okay. Wir haben einen Auftrag zu erfüllen."

Ohne ein Wort verließen sie das Cockpit und auf ihrem Weg nach draußen versuchte Irvine weitere Infos aus Squall herauszukitzeln, doch der junge SEED-Kadett entgegnete nichts darauf. Das war nun wirklich seine Sache, dachte er sich, als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Hier lag rund ums Jahr Schnee und nur im Sommer kam es manchmal vor, dass der Schnee schmolz. Es war eben der Nordpol.

Kleinere und größere Schneeflocken flogen vom Himmel hinab und bedeckten das noch heiße Schiff und die beiden Neuankömmlinge. Der eine, mit Gun Blade an der Seite und dem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, schloss die Luke der Ragnarok. Dann schritten sie unter dem Schiff in Richtung Shumi Dorf. Irvine fuhr mit der Hand über das Bein der Bestie und murmelte: „Sie ist total warm." Squall musste ihm zugeben. Die Hitze, die das Schiff von sich abgab, spürte man in der Luft und der Schnee würde sicher darum schmelzen.

Doch dann sahen sie sich der unausweichlichen Wahrheit entgegen. „Wo zur Hölle sollen wir jetzt suchen?", fragte Irvine laut: „Hier ist doch alles wieder zugeschneit."

„Der Wetterbericht hat auch starke Schneestürme versprochen.", erinnerte sich Squall, an die Sachen die er in seinem kleinen Radio gehört hatte, während er sich für die Siegesfeier fertig gemacht hatte. Sein Fertigmachen hatte darin bestanden seine Waffe abzulegen und sich durch die Haare zu fahren. Eitelkeit war nicht sein Ding. „Naaa super.", Squall zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wenn jetzt auch noch Irvine anfing Vokale zu ziehen, dann würden sie bald alle an einem Tinitus leiden: „Da haben wir aber eine schöne Aufgabe erwischt." „Am besten wir gehen rein und fragen nach dem genauen Fundort des Opfers, dann sehen wir weiter. Irgendwas lässt sich sicher finden.", erklärte Squall die weitere Vorgehensweise. Irvine nickte zustimmend: „Gut Chef, gut!"

Squall verdrehte die Augen und schritt los. Der Schnee knackte leise unter seinen Stiefeln und verpasste dem ganzen, sowieso schon sehr weihnachtlich anmutenden Szenario, einen Hauch von Zauberei. Tanzende Schneeflocken und knackender Schnee. Jetzt fehlten nur noch Tee, ein gutes Buch und ein Kamin. Doch sobald sie wieder im Garden waren, war es wieder Sommer.

Sie erreichten das Eingangstor, was sich vor ihnen lautlos öffnete und ihnen Einlass gebot. Die Shumis waren schon ein witziger Haufen, sie schienen nichts zu fürchten. Sie hatten aber auch nichts zu fürchten, denn es kam nur selten ein Mensch hier hin und die Monster wurden von der Macht, die der Ultima-Drawpunkt verstreute, dieses Ortes verschreckt. Auch Squall spürte die Magie in dieser Luft. Es war mal wieder an der Zeit den Drawpunkt zu leeren, doch dummerweise hatte Squall bereits hundert Mal diesen mächtigen Zauber in seinem Zauberspeicher. Er griff nach seiner Brieftasche, zog 5000 Gil hinaus und reichte sie Irvine: „Hier ich lade dich ein auf eine Dosis Macht."

Der Scharfschütze grinste, nahm das Geld und schritt pfeifend auf die drei Shumis zu, die um den heiligen Punkt standen und ihn vor Feinden schützten. Ansonsten gab es, bis auf den Aufzug, nichts zu sehen in diesem Gewölbe, da sich das ganze Leben der Shumis unter der Erde abspielte. Doch heute war erstaunlicher Weise sehr viel los in der Eingangshalle. Von einem Punkt zum anderen hasteten Shumis und Moombas. Squall zog die Brauen skeptisch zusammen, so dass eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn erschien, dann ging er auf einen der Shumis zu und begann zu reden: „Wo finde ich den Bürgermeister?"

Der Dorfbewohner zuckte erschrocken zusammen, dann blickte er den Fremden an und erkannte ihn wieder. Und auch Squall erkannte seinen Gegenüber: Es war der Mann aus der Kunstgalerie, der die Lagunastatue baute. „Ach sie sind es.", begann der gelbhäutige. Squall nickte als Bestätigung. „Der ehrwürdige Meister ist weiter hinten in der Halle.", dann eilte er weiter. Und Squall konnte sich wieder den wichtigeren Dingen widmen, also ging er in die gedeutete Richtung und fand den Bürgermeister mit einer Laterne in einer Art Tunnel. Squall blickte sich fragend um: „Was machen sie hier?" Der Bürgermeister zuckte ebenfalls erschrocken zusammen. Dann schob er Squall aus der Höhle und folgte ihm: „Sie sollten mich nicht immer so erschrecken.", begann der Älteste der Shumis: „Wir bauen das Dorf aus."

Das klang einwenig unglaubwürdig, aber Squall war nicht hier, um über die Sitten der Shumis zu diskutieren, also kam er zum Punkt: „Wir sind vom Balamb Garden hier hergesandt worden, um uns mit dem Toten zu befassen. Wir würden gern wissen, wo der Schüler gefunden worden war."

Der Shumiführer blickte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an: „Sind sie nicht Söldner? Ist das überhaupt ihr Aufgabenbereich. Aber finden werden sie eh nichts. Gestern war schon Galbadia hier."

„Gestern schon?", Squall kratzte sich an der Stirn: „Der Oberst hatte es aber ziemlich eilig." „Ja er meinte irgendwas, von wegen: Wir müssen vor Esthar fertig sein und hat mit der Suche begonnen.", fügte der Shumi schnell hinzu. „Heißt das, sie wollen uns verbieten unsere eigenen Nachforschungen anzustellen.", noch immer war Squall erstaunt, wie schnell sich der tot eines einzigen Schülers wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete. Das war ziemlich erstaunlich. „Was gibt's?", fragte Irvine und trat zu den beiden hinzu. „Der Älteste will uns die Suche verbieten.", erklärte Squall kurz die Sachlage. „Das will ich gar nicht. Suchen sie soviel sie wollen. Aber behindern sie uns nicht bei der Arbeit.", versuchte der Gelbe sich aus der Schlinge zu ziehen: „Die Leiche wurde vor den Toren gefunden. Da wo der gepflasterte Teil aufhört."

„Danke. Das war alles was wir wissen wollten.", sagte Squall und drehte sich ohne jegliche Verabschiedung von dem Ältesten weg und ging wieder zurück zum Tor. Als sie außer Hörweite waren begann er: „Sie sind alle einwenig schreckhaft, findest du nicht?" „Ja.", bestätigte ihn Irvine: „Die drei am Drawpunkt wirkten auch so, als hätten wir sie bei irgendetwas erwischt. Sie verließen das Kuppelartige Gebilde und traten wieder hinaus in das Schneegestöber, als sie plötzlich ein huschendes Geräusch hörten. Ein Moomba hastete heran und begann auf und ab zuhüpfen und rief dabei immer: „Laguna! Laguna!" Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihn jemand so ansprach, damals im Wüstengefängnis war auch ein solcher Moomba gewesen. Warum sie das taten, war ihm immer noch unklar. Aber vielleicht hatte das ja auch keinen tieferen Sinn?

„Was ist?", wollte Irvine wissen und ging, genauso wie Rinoa es immer tat, vor dem kleinen, zotteligen Vieh auf die Knie, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können: „Möchtest du helfen?" Der Moomba begann heftig mit dem Kopf zu nicken und rannte den Pfad hinab, dann steckte er seine Nase in den Schnee und begann zu schnüffeln. Squall überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und sah kurz zur Seite, dann folgte er dem Moomba, der nun wild auf eine Stelle deutete. „Na dann los.", meinte Squall daraufhin und ging in die Knie, damit er mit beiden Händen den Schnee wegschaufeln konnte. Und was er sah, erstaunte ihn. Es war gefrorener Matsch und in diesem Matsch war der Abdruck des Körpers eingefroren. „Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang.", meinte Irvine und tätschelte den Moomba dafür. Dann begann Squall damit, die umliegende Fläche vom Schnee zu befreien: „Es ist nur eine Vermutung, aber…Bingo!", er fand was er gesucht hatte. Fußabdrücke, im gefrorenen Matsch. „Aber!", er fühlte erst mal über den einen, es war der Fuß eines Mannes, wahrscheinlich das Opfer, dann über einen anderen. Dieser Abdruck war bei weitem schmaler und zierlicher. „Das sind Frauenfüße.", sagte Irvine, als er sich neben ihm hinhockte, dann blickte er sich weiter um: „Guck dir das an!"

Squall legte den Kopf schräg und sah, dass der Schlamm mit feinem Goldstaub übersäht war. Es war nicht viel, aber eine Spur. „Hier wurde Magie angewandt.", legte Squall die Sachlage auf den Tisch: „Bei besonders mächtiger, oder seltener Magie hinterlässt der Zauber Spuren, wie diese."

„Also keine einfachen Feuga Zauber, richtig!", Irvine brach ein Stück von diesem Schlamm raus und schob ihn in die Tasche: „Beweismaterial.", erwiderte er, als Squall ihn komisch ansah. Der Moomba schnüffelte unterdessen weiter in dem Schnee. Und Squall musste zugeben, dass er ziemlich praktisch war. „Feuga Zauber und die anderen, die wir benutzen sind künstliche Zauber. Doch das hier, dass ist Magie der Seele.", sagte Squall in die Runde: „Und wer war in der Lage solche Magie zu nutzen?" „Hynes Nachfahren. Die Hexen.", antwortete Irvine auf diese Frage: „Und manche mächtigen Monster und Kreaturen, so wie Tiamat, oder Griever."

„Dann haben wir es entweder mit einer Hexe zu tun, oder mit einem Urvater der Schrecken.", sagte Squall leise, so dass nur er und Irvine es hörten. Der Scharfschütze zuckte mit den Schultern und lud seinen Exetor durch: „Ich bin auf alles gefasst. Wir haben Artemisia besiegt, wir haben Omega und Ultima Weapon geschlagen, wir haben Tiamat hinter uns, da kann uns nun wirklich niemand mehr aufhalten." Und Squall musste der Scharfschützen Recht geben, die fürchterlichsten Monster hatten sie schon hinter sich, was jetzt kommen würde, war bei weitem nicht von solcher Tragweite.

„Laguna! Laguna!", der Moomba zog Squall am Ärmel, bis dieser ihn beachtete, dann rannte er zu einer freigelegten Stelle im Schnee und deutete darauf. Der junge SEED-Kadett schritt vorsichtig, um den gefrorenen Schlamm nicht unnötig zu zerstören, auf den Moomba zu und blickte auf die Stelle. Dort lag, festgefroren, ein Stück Stoff mit Sternen. Soldatenabzeichen: „Irvine, sieh dir das mal an. Sieht aus, als hätte hier jemand was verloren." Der Cowboy blickte ihn, von seiner Position aus an: „Aha. Was denkst du? War er alleine unterwegs und der Angreifer war eine Frau? Oder war sie das Opfer?"

„Kann ich dir nicht genau sagen. Jetzt sieh dir das mal an!", sagte Squall schroff und es tat ihm auch schon wieder leid, doch er zeigte es ihm nicht. Irvine schien aber auch nicht unbedingt darüber erbost zu sein, stattdessen stand er auf und schlenderte zu Squall hin, um sich das Fundstück genauer anzusehen: „Soldatenkram.", stellte er fest. Squall nickte zustimmend: „War das Opfer ein Soldat?"

„Keine Ahnung? Ich hatte keine Zeit meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Wir wissen nur, dass das Opfer ein Schüler war, wir wissen nicht mal, welches Geschlecht es hatte.", sagte Irvine Schulterzuckend. „Ein Mann.", antwortete Squall auf eine seiner Fragen: „Der Abdruck im Schlamm ist der eines Mannes."

„Aber wohin ist dann die Frau?", Fragen über Fragen. Und Squall konnte ihm nicht antworten. „Wir sollten den Spuren folgen.", war alles was ihm einfiel. Und so begannen sie damit eine weitere Fläche freizumachen, wobei ihnen der Moomba mit seinen großen Pranken eine große Hilfe war. Schnell hatten sie einen Radius von zehn Metern freigemacht und sahen nun, wo der Kampf sich abgespielt hatte. Währenddessen hatte Squall das vereiste Stück Stoff gelöst und schob es in seine Tasche: „Okay. Wohin ist die Frau?", wollte er dann von dem Scharfschützen wissen. „Entweder sie ist vom Erdboden verschluckt worden, oder sie kann fliegen?"

„Keine Spuren die vom Kampf wegführen?", fragte Squall und blickte sich um. Langsam legte sich wieder eine weiße, feine Schicht von Schnee über die freie Fläche, so dass bald wieder nichts zu sehen war. „Nein.", bestätigte ihn Irvine. „Na super. Moment: Was, wenn die Frau in das Dorf geflohen ist?" Doch plötzlich begann der Moomba damit Geräusche zu machen und verneinte mit dem Kopf. Also doch keine Fremde im Dorf. „Dann sollten wir wieder gehen. Hier finden wir nichts mehr.", sagte der Truppenführer und ging wieder los. „Das einzige, was einwenig seltsam ist, sind diese Hufe. Von einem Mesmerize.", Irvine deutete auf die Abdrücke, die zur Fläche hinführten und dann wieder von dort fort. „Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass die Frau davon geritten ist? Vielleicht wurde sie auch entführt?", irgendwie waren das zu viele vielleicht für seinen Geschmack. Mit der Frau konnte vieles passiert sein und das andere war sinnloser als das davor. Niemals würde eine Frau ein Monster reiten. Höchstens ein Chocobo, doch Spuren der gelben Vögel gab es hier nirgends. Dann erhob sich Irvine wieder und seufzte: „War ja nicht wirklich der Bringer, oder? Aber wenigstens haben wir jetzt so ein schickes Sternchenteil."

Squall nickte als Bestätigung und ging zurück zur Ragnarok, sah das der Moomba ihm folgte. „Was ist?"

„Hunga, Hunga."

„Wofür danke? Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass wir dich mitnehmen, oder?", wunderte sich Squall und öffnete die Einstiegsluke. Der Moomba ließ den Kopf enttäuscht hängen, so dass es Squall im Herzen wehtat dieses Wesen so zu sehen, also sagte er seufzend: „Okay. Aber im Garden suchst du dir deinen Fraß gefälligst selber, okay?" „Hunga, Hunga!", rief der Moomba erfreut und rannte ins Innere. Irvine schritt grinsend an Squall vorbei und in dem Moment hätte Squall ihn am liebsten gevierteilt. Warum glaubten eigentlich immer alle, dass er eine totale Bestie war?

Er war doch auch nur ein Mensch.

„Unappetitliche Arbeit war das.",

sagte Xell, als sie die Leichenhalle wieder verließen. Quistis musste ihm zustimmen. Sie hatten sich die Leiche noch mal angesehen und einiges gefunden, was sehr seltsam war. Zum ersten, waren dort die Verbrennungen. Dann noch hauchfein verteilter Goldstaub. So was blieb, wenn man echte Magie benutzte. Oder richtig starke Magie. Fingerabdrücke oder Hautschuppen hatten sie keine gefunden. Nur ein einziges Schwarzes Haar. Ein ziemlich langes. Dann hatte die Leiche noch Schnittwunden aufgewiesen und einige Frakturen. Was auch immer diesen Jungen getötet haben musste, es hatte es schnell und schmerzvoll gestaltet. Ein einfaches Monster war dazu nicht fähig. So was brauchte schon einen gewissen Grad an Intelligenz, obwohl Mord für Quistis wenig mit Intelligenz zu tun hatte.

Sie schritten wieder hinab in die Eingangshalle und Quistis brachte den quietschenden Flur schnell hinter sich, sie war in dem Moment einfach zu sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft, um zu bemerken, wie alles ächzte und quietschte. Unten in der Eingangshalle stand die fiese Frau und lächelte sie an: „Und haben sie schon was gefunden?" „Nichts, was Esthar nicht wahrscheinlich auch gefunden hat.", entgegnete Quistis darauf und verschwieg die Tatsache mit dem Haar absichtlich. Sie hoffte nur, dass Xell ebenfalls den Mund hielt. Nicht, wie damals, als er der Hexe verraten hatte, dass sie vom Garden waren. Und dieses Mal hielt er tatsächlich den Mund und sagte nichts, überließ den Spezialisten das Reden. Die Ausbilderin lächelte immer noch: „Na gut. Dann sind sie wohl hier fertig. Also wenn sie so nett wären den Garden wieder zu verlassen, damit wir uns um unsere eigenen Sachen kümmern können."

Quistis verbeugte sich vor ihr, als Bestätigung und trat hinaus ins Sonnenlicht. Sie sah Rinoa und Selphie schon von weitem. Die beiden gingen zwischen den Schülern her und redeten, während Angel fröhlich kläffend mit den Kindern spielte. Ein Hund war eine echte Attraktion in einer Einrichtung, wo Haustiere strikt verboten waren. Das waren sie eigentlich auch im Balamb Garden, doch Direktor Cid hatte bei Angel eine Ausnahme gemacht, da die Hündin sich als besonders Stubenrein erwiesen hatte.

Sonst hätte Rinoa ihre Hündin in Galbadia lassen müssen. Quistis seufzte, blickte der Ausbilderin einen Moment hinterher, bis diese um die Ecke verschwunden war, dann schritt sie hinab zu ihren Freunden. Von Squall und Irvine keine Spur. „Na, bist du stolz auf mich?", wollte Xell wissen. „Warum?", Quistis sah ihn über die Schulter an. „Na, weil ich wusste, dass du die Frau nicht leiden kannst und ihr sicher extra nichts wegen dem Haar gesagt hast.", Xell schlug sich auf die Brust. „Ja, Xell. Gut gemacht. Und jetzt geh und hol das Stöckchen.", meinte Quistis grinsend: „Wenn doch Professor Odyne selbst hier war? Warum hat er dann das Haar nicht gefunden?"

„Weil er dem Mann vielleicht nicht in der Hand geguckt hat?", schlug Xell vor. „Ich Bezweifele es.", erwiderte Quistis in Gedanken versunken: „Denkst du Esthar war wirklich hier?" „Warum nicht?", wollte Xell wissen und winkte Rinoa, die die beiden erblickt hatte und nun auf sie zuging. „Und?", begann sie: „Was habt ihr erfahren?" „Also, unser Opfer ist männlich.", meinte Quistis mit Unterton: „Daneben noch, dass er durch Magie gestorben ist. Er hatte Verbrennungen, Schnittwunden und Frakturen." „Feuga Zauber?", schlug Rinoa vor. „Nein, da war noch Goldstaub, du weißt schon…", sie wartete bis Rinoa den Satz beendete. „…das bleibt doch übrig, wenn eine Hexe zaubert. Und ich meine Richtig!", beendete diese brav. „Genau das macht mir ja Kopfzerbrechen. Eigentlich dürfte es keine Hexe sein, denn alle…", sie stoppte kurz: „…bösen Hexen sind Tot." „Vielleicht schlafwandle ich?", stellte Rinoa erschrocken fest. Sie war auch eine Hexe, seit sie die Kraft von Edea übernommen hatte. Sie war die einzige Hexe, wenn man von Edea absah, die ihre Kräfte ja an sie weitergegeben hatte. „Das ist vollständiger Quatsch.", beruhigte Xell sie: „Das kannst du gar nicht gewesen sein. Wir denken da eher an eine Kreatur, so was Ähnliches wie Omega Weapon."

Rinoa nickte, als sie begriff: „Stimmt, solche Wesen können auch wahre Magie." Selphie rannte zu der kleinen Gruppe dazu und lächelte, wenn es doch nicht wirklich aufrecht aussah: „Waaas gibt's?" „Wir haben gerade unsere Möglichkeiten und Erfahrungen kombiniert.", erklärte Xell: „Und sind noch an demselben Punkt, wie vorher." „Nicht ganz. Wir haben ein Haar gefunden.", sie zog den Plastikbeutel aus der Tasche und hielt ihn hoch: „Das lassen wir analysieren." „Wiiir sind auch nicht sehr weit gekommen. Jeder kannte ihn, jeder…mochte ihn.", Quistis entging das Stocken in Selphies Stimme nicht. Rinoa übernahm, um es ihrer Freundin leichter zu machen: „Jeder wusste, _das_ er was tat, aber _was_ konnte keiner Beantworten. Die einen spekulieren über einen geheimen Kult, dem er angehört haben muss, die anderen reden von einer heimlichen Affäre zu einer Frau." „Daaas hatte er nicht.", brüllte Selphie: „Scraf hätte Mina das nieee angetan." „Ich hab doch auch nicht behauptet, dass ich der Theorie beistimme.", wehrte sich Rinoa, bevor dem Mädchen noch einfiel auf Rinoa loszugehen.

„Genau Selphie. Wir wissen, dass es schlimm ist für dich. Aber du bist eine Söldnerin, du solltest dich nicht so von Gefühlen leiten lassen.", es war niemand von ihnen, der das sagte. Es war Mina, die hinter ihnen stand. Ihr früheres Funkeln war verschwunden, ihr Lächeln erblasst. Quistis empfand Mitleid mit der jungen Frau. „Ich weiß.", sagte Selphie nun wieder ruhig und ließ den Kopf hängen, um ihre Schuhe zu betrachten. Xell atmete schwer und blickte in eine andere Richtung, um die tieftraurige Selphie und die schluchzende Mina nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Er mochte die beiden, aber er wollte sie nicht weinen sehen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein rotes Etwas, dass am Himmel erschien und sich schnell näherte: „Die Ragnarok ist da!" Alle blickten, wie ein Mann, zum Himmel und Rinoas Augen begannen wieder zu strahlen. „Darf ich mit euch kommen?", fragte Mina. „Klaaar!", rief Selphie aus: „Daaas wird dich auf andere Gedanken bringen."

Mina nickte dankend und sie schritten zu der Außenmauer hin, um diese zu erklimmen. „Mina!", ertönte eine von Quistis gehasste Stimme: „Wo willst du hin?" „Sie kommt mit uns.", rief Quistis der Ausbilderin zu. Diese lächelte immer noch auf ihre kühle Art: „Sicher? Ich wäre da nicht so voreilig. Es ist mitten im Schuljahr." Sie hatte die kleine Gruppe erreicht und hielt an: „Du bleibst, oder wir verweisen dich von der Schule." „Sie haben nicht das Recht zu bestimmen, wer hier verwiesen wird.", sagte Rinoa gereizt: „Es ist noch nicht mal Unterricht. Lassen sie doch das arme Mädchen gehen, damit sie einwenig abgelenkt wird." „Kann ja sein, dass ihr Freund tot ist, aber sie sollte sich nicht wie ein Schluck Wasser in de…", sie kam nicht weiter, denn Quistis trat vor und ohrfeigte die Frau. Diese blickte aus ihren unterschiedlichen Augen vor Schock auf den Boden, dann blickte sie Quistis an: „Na gut. Wir sprechen uns noch.", dann drehte sie sich um und ging davon. Xell stellte sich wieder richtig hin, da er automatisch in Kampfposition gegangen war. Obwohl er nicht gedacht hatte, dass diese Frau mit ihnen kämpfen würden. Immerhin hatten sie Artemisia besiegt.

Allerdings hatte er auch nicht gedacht, dass Quistis die Frau ohrfeigen würde. Aber sie hatte es getan. „Looos Leute, oder wollt ihr dort Wurzeln schlagen?", rief Selphie ihnen zu und war bereits oben auf der Mauer angekommen. Alle wanden sich ab und erkletterten geschickt das Tor, dann ließen sie sich auf der anderen Seite hinab und warteten, bis die Ragnarok landete und sich die Luke öffnete. Dann traten sie ein und flogen davon. Wieder zurück zu ihrem Garden, zurück zu normalen Verhältnissen.

„Ein Moooomba!", rief Selphie und rannte auf das kleine, zottelige Wesen zu und umarmte es: „Ich liiiebe Moooombas!" Irvine hatte die Steuerung des Flugschiffes übernommen, so dass sich Selphie mit ihrem neuen Spielzeug beschäftigen konnte. „Okay, lasst uns jetzt zusammentragen, was wir wissen.", begann Quistis. Sie blickte kurz in die Runde und begann dann mit dem Bericht. Dann erzählten sie Reihum, was sie erlebt hatten. Sie ließen keinerlei Details aus und erzählten von der Ausbilderin und den verschrockenen Shumis. Das sie ihr Dorf _ausbauten_. Und von dem Stofffetzen, den Squall und Irvine entdeckt hatten. Als sie fertig waren, sah Irvine Quistis über die Schulter an: „Und du hast sie wirklich geohrfeigt!" „Jaaa, das hat sie.", rief Selphie und streichelte das kleine Wesen: „Siiie ist meine Heldin!" Quistis kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und wurde einwenig Rot. „Also, wir wissen, dass es Magie war, die…", er stockte und blickte Mina an. Diese nickte: „Es ist okay. Soweit hab ich es schon verkraftet. Das Leben geht weiter, richtig?" Squall nickte, sowohl dankbar als auch bestätigend: „…Scraf getötet hatte und das entweder er, oder der/die AngreiferIN dieses Stück verloren haben. Aber wer oder was der Täter ist, weiß niemand von uns.", er stoppte kurz: „Ich schlage vor, wir machen eine gründliche Recherche über alle Kreaturen, die wir die Urväter des Schreckens nennen." „Überlass mir die Suche am Rechner.", Xell schlug sich in die Faust. „Ich analysiere das Haar.", gab Quistis ihren Aufgabenbereich preis. „Und ich suche in der Bibliothek.", Rinoa liebte diesen Ort und sie verbrachte dort sehr viel Zeit, jedenfalls bis gestern. Jetzt würde sie die meiste Zeit bei Squall sein.

„Dann helfe ich Rinoa bei der Suche in der Bibliothek.", wand Irvine ein. „Ich werde das Schulfest vorbereiten.", warf Selphie ein und erntete fragende Blicke: „Waaas denn? Ich bin immerhin Organisatorin und muss das machen." Squall nickte: „Gut. Ich lass mir was einfallen. Wobei ich helfen kann." „Ich…würde auch gerne helfen.", sagte Mina leise. „Daaann hilfst du mir bei der Organisation.", rief Selphie. „Eigentlich wollte ich bei dem Mordfall helfen.", Mina wirkte leicht verunsichert. Kein Wunder, in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die SEEDs vollkommen eigenmächtig handelten. Niemand fragte, ob der Direktor damit einverstanden war. Nein, dass brauchten sie nicht mehr. Denn der Direktor hatte ihnen bei ihren Fällen vollkommene Handlungsfreiheit gewährt, da er fand, dass die eigenen Wege immer die besten waren.

„Nix daaa!", Selphie erhob sich und blickte ihre Freundin an: „Ich wollte dich ablenken. Außerdem sollst du dich von dieser blöööden Kuh erholen." „Miss Frena ist normalerweise in Ordnung.", sagte Mina. „Ja, aber jetzt ist nicht normalerweise.", gab Quistis zu verstehen und wand sich ab, um aus dem Fenster zu blicken. Schweigen legte sich über die Crew der Ragnarok.

Später an diesem Tag erreichte Squall endlich sein Appartement und seufzte. Es war ein harter und langer Tag gewesen und er war noch nicht vorbei. Sie waren gerade eben gelandet und jeder machte sich kurz frisch, dann würden sie sich zum Essen in der Mensa treffen. Denn es war gerade mal 15:45 Uhr, wie die blinkende Anzeige ihm zeigte. Squall seufzte und warf einen beiläufigen Blick auf sein Telefon. Und dann sah er etwas, dass er nicht mehr erhofft hatte. Eine Nachricht!

Schnell drückte er den roten Knopf und lauschte, als Laguna Loires Stimme ertönte: „_ Squall Leonhart? Hier spricht Laguna Loire, aus Esthar. Ich möchte sie zu mir bitten, wegen…_", eine kurze Pause, in der eine andere Stimme leise: „_Sag ihm das mit dem Sohn._", rief. „_Ach Klappe._", erwiderte Laguna darauf, dann fuhr er fort: „…_jedenfalls wollte ich sie zu mir bitten, weil ich mit ihnen noch was bereden wollte. Bis dann._", dann legte er auf und Squall sah den Anrufbeantworter fragend an, als könnte ihm dieser Kasten verraten, was der Verrückte von einem Präsidenten jetzt schon wieder von ihm wollte. Doch der Kasten blieb stumm.

Kapitel 5 folgt in kürze:


	6. Klärende Gespräche

FINAL FANTASY VIII

DAS GEHEIMNIS DES SHUMISTAMMES

TEIL 6

KAPITEL 5

Xell hatte sich ohne frisch machen direkt zur Mensa begeben. Seine Hände waren nicht schmutzig, da ihn die Handschuhe schützten, er schwitzte nicht und dreckig war er auch nicht. Also, wozu dann die Vorbereitungen? Stattdessen gähnte er und streckte sich genüsslich. Er würde heute den ganzen Abend und vielleicht die halbe Nacht damit verbringen sämtliche, mögliche Schrecken aufzulisten, die es aufzulisten gab. Da hatte er sich einwenig Freizeit verdient. Es wäre nur zu schön, wenn sie auch hier war. Doch seit der Feier hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Sie ließ sich nicht blicken und ging ihm wahrscheinlich freiwillig aus dem Weg. Warum nur?

Hatte er sich wirklich so daneben benommen, als er allen gedroht hatte und Irvine mit einem Laib Brot getroffen hatte? Die Feier war doch lustig gewesen. Aber anscheinend war Lyv da anderer Meinung. Na ja, sie musste sich wahrscheinlich einfach nur einkriegen, dass war alles. Xell seufzte und blickte zu den Köchinnen rüber, die einen Haufen Hot Dogs aufstapelten und ihn zu Xell brachten. Dieser nickte dankbar und griff sich einen. Die waren natürlich nicht alle für ihn, aber seine Freunde bräuchten sicher noch was und es wäre doch Schade, wenn der Hot Dog verkommen würde, oder gar kalt würde. „Wooow!", hörte er in dem Moment eine Stimme. Er blickte über seinen kleinen Berg hinweg und sah Selphie, wie sie auf ihn zurannte. In gelbem Shirt und gelbem, ziemlich kurzem Rock. Dazu noch gelbe Flipflops. Alles in allem könnte sie auch Van Goghs Alptraum sein.

Doch Xell mochte Selphie, auf ihre obskure und verdrehte weise. „Sind die für uuuns?", flötete sie fröhlich und griff sich einen _heißen Hund_. Xell nickte mit vollem Mund und begann zu reden: „Jo! Die hob ich extro besorgt." „Man redet nicht mit vollem Mund.", tadelte ihn eine ihm bekannte Stimme und er sah sich um. Fand Niida, der hinter ihm stand und ihn anlächelte. Dann blickte er auf und fragte: „Wer ist denn das bezaubernde Wesen dort?" Alle blickten in die gedeutete Richtung und sahen Mina, wie sie etwas unsicher am Rande der Kantine stand. Selphie machte: „Oh!", dann rannte sie mit vollem Mund zu ihrer Freundin und ergriff sie am Arm. „Das ist Mina, Selphies Freundin.", erklärte Xell, als er zu Ende gekaut hatte. „Ob sie einen Freund hat?", fragte Niida den jungen SEED. Xell sah ihn lange an, dann sagte er: „Hatte. Er ist gestern getötet worden. Also lass deine Anbaggerversuch erst mal bleiben, okay?" Niida wirkte einwenig geschockt und nickte: „Hast Recht. Oh Hot Dogs!", er griff sich einen. War das hier ein Büffet? Xell hatte sie für seinen engsten Freundeskreis besorgt und nicht für den ganzen Garden. Dann erreichten Selphie und Mina den Tisch und hielten an, wobei Selphies Schuhe einwenig weiterschlitterten und sie sich im vollen Lauf hinlatzte: „Woaps!", war alles was ihr einfiel, als sie auf den Boden knallte und begann zu lachen. Dann erblickte Xell am Eingang Irvine und Rinoa, die beide auf ihn zukamen. Rinoa in einem grünen Sommerkleid und Irvine ohne seinen Mantel. Alle hatten sie etwas anderes angezogen. Jetzt kam sich Xell doch einwenig blöde vor. Aber egal.

Selphie hatte sich unterdessen aufgerichtet: „Mina, Niida, Niida, Mina.", stellte sie die beiden vor und Mina strich sich verlegen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie lächelte. Irvine blickte Selphie, deren Stunt ihm nicht entgangen war, fragend an und sie grinste ihn von einem zum anderen Ohr an.

Rinoa griff sich unterdessen ebenfalls was vom Stapel und fragte Xell noch nicht mal. Als sie seinen Bösen Blick sah, fuhr sie mit der Zunge einmal über das Brot und reichte es ihm: „Oh, Tschuldigung, willst du es essen?" Xell funkelte sie gespielt böse an, dann wand er sich ab und schob sich noch nen Hot Dog rein. „Fehlen nur noch Squall und Quistis.", stellte Irvine fest und griff ebenfalls nach dem Stapel: „Und…", in dem Moment stürmte ein Rot Oranges Etwas herein und brummte etwas: „…unser Moombafreund." Und schließlich gesellten sich auch Squall und Quistis zu der Truppe. Der junge SEED, ebenso wie Xell, noch in Standardklamotten. Quistis in Bauchfreiem roten Oberteil und Wickelrock. Hier war die absolute Sommerstimmung ausgebrochen und das nur, weil sie sich im Moment in der Wüste aufhielten. Und dabei noch mitten im Schuljahr.

Hier herrschte echt ne Bombenstimmung. Und Xell fand das cool. Rinoa und Squall gaben sich einen flüchtigen Kuss, wahrscheinlich nur, weil Squall sich einwenig vor den anderen schämte, dann verflochten sich deren Finger ineinander und gedachten nicht einmal, den anderen schnell wieder loszulassen. Doch Squall machte diese Vorstellung zunichte, als er verkündete: „Ich fliege heute Abend noch nach Esthar." Alle blickten ihn fragend an. Und dann kam die Antwort: „Laguna wollte noch etwas mit mir bereden." „Das trifft sich ja gut. Dann komm ich mit dir.", lächelte Quistis: „Ich wollte sowieso noch dort wegen der Nutzung ihres Labors anrufen. Ich fürchte die Mittel des Gardens reichen nicht für DNS Analysen." „Dann will ich aber auch mit.", wand Rinoa ein: „Immerhin hatten wir heute noch so wenig Zeit für einander."

Squall seufzte: „Und was ist mit deiner Recherche?" „Die kann warten.", Rinoa grinste ihn an, doch dann verblasste ihr Lächeln, als Squall ihr einen weiteren Kuss gab und dann: „Ich bleibe nicht lange dort. Wir treffen uns dann bei mir.", sagte. Sie funkelte ihn böse an und wand sich dann an die Gruppe: „Na gut. Dann such ich halt nach so blöden Monstern." Squall hasste es, sie zu enttäuschen. Und Quistis sah, dass er litt. Er hasste es, sich mit Leuten zu streiten und mit Rinoa war es noch schlimmer. Also wand sie schnell ein: „Wisst ihr was. Ich gebe euch das Haar und ihr zwei macht das dann direkt mit der Analyse. Dann such ich in der Bibliothek." „Ja? Das würdest du tun? Danke Quistis ich liebe dich.", rief Rinoa erfreut und sprang auf, um einmal um den Tisch zu eilen und Quistis dafür zu drücken. Squall warf Quistis einen dankenden Blick zu und das war schon mehr, als sie wollte. Es freute sie, wenn sie anderen eine Freude machen konnte. Dann griff jeder noch mal nach dem Essens Stapel und schon war kaum noch was übrig. „Hey!", beschwerte sich Xell und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, um die Reste vor dem Team zu retten. Irvine und Selphie begann zu lachen, woraufhin Mina mit einstimmte, als sie sah, wie Xell verzweifelt versuchte mit Einsatz seines ganzen Körpers, die Hot Dogs zu retten.

Doch es gelang ihm nicht so richtig, so dass nach einiger Zeit der ganze Stapel weg war und alle gesättigt waren. Selphie kippte auf dem Stuhl vor und zurück und hielt sich den Bauch, den sie theatralisch aufpustete: „Boar, bin iiich voll.", dann entließ sie ein Rülpser und kippte hintenüber. Rinoa lachte und sah zu, wie Niida dem Mädchen wieder auf die Beine half. Unterdessen wanderte Squalls Blick zu seiner Armbanduhr und er stellte fest, dass sie schon 17:12 Uhr hatten, also erhob er sich und zog Rinoa mit sich: „Wir müssen jetzt los. Bye." Auch Quistis erhob sich und griff in ihre Handtasche, die sie bei sich trug, dann reichte sie ihnen ein Plastiktütchen mit dem Haar: „Hier nehmt das." Squall blickte kurz auf den Inhalt und nickte dann. Und während sie die Mensa verließen, begannen die anderen wieder zu lachen und zum ersten Mal wünschte sich Squall, auch in diesem Moment mit ihnen lachen zu können.

Doch sie hatten noch was zu erledigen. Also stiegen sie, zum zweiten Mal ab diesem Tag, hinab zur MD-Ebene und betraten das Flugschiff. Selphie hatte ihm das Fliegen beigebracht, aber Hundertprozentig konnte er es immer noch nicht, weswegen Unfälle vorkommen könnten. Und doch wollte Rinoa mit diesem Kamikazeflieger fliegen. Der SEED startete die Motoren und dann schoss das Schiff los. Schnell gab er die Koordinaten für die Esthar Airstation ein und dann beugte er sich zu Rinoa und sie küssten sich.

Noch immer rannte Cifer geduckt durch das tiefe Gras. Hier und da standen einige Rubrum Drachen rum, doch Cifer machte, genauso wie die Shumis, einen Bogen um sie. Sie gingen zu einem ziemlich tiefen Punkt der Insel. Hier gab es zwar keinen Wald, aber das Gestrüpp wurde immer dichter, weswegen die Verfolgung nicht ganz so leicht fiel. Rai-Jin keuchte bereits neben ihm und auch Fu-Jin war erschöpft. Warum waren diese kleinen Biester nur so flink? Cifer hatte vorher niemals mit Shumis zutun gehabt, doch er wusste aus Büchern, wie sie aussahen und er konnte sie nicht leiden. Diese Scheinheiligen Kreaturen. Wie Kuschelteddys mit Reiszähnen.

Nur das Kuschelteddys mit einem Geheimnis die Sache eher traf. Seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass sie ihnen schon seit einer Stunde folgten. Warum waren sie dann so weit von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel an Land gegangen? Wahrscheinlich damit niemand folgte. Tja, verschissen. Cifer würde nicht locker lassen. Mittlerweile erkannte er, dass sie eine Schubkarre vor sich herschoben, mit Lebensmittel und anderen Gegenständen, die man zum Leben brauchte. Einschließlich Zeitschriften. Cifer erkannte von weitem die neuste Ausgabe von _Waffen_. Wohnte hier jemand? Das würden sie sicher bald herausfinden. „Warum müssen wir mal so rennen?", fragte Rai-Jin. „Nicht reden. Atem sparen.", entgegnete Cifer knapp und richtete sich auf, um den nächsten Hügel zu nehmen, hinter dem die Biester verschwunden waren. Er warf schnell einen Blick nach hinten und stellte fest, dass die andere Küstenseite, wo die Shumis ihr Boot hatten, nicht mehr zu sehen war. „Verdammte kleine Scheißkerle.", fluchte Cifer und erklomm den Hügel. Vor ihnen lag nun eine weitere, freie Rasenfläche auf der nur die drei Shumis unterwegs waren.

Sie hätten jetzt in Galbadia sein können und hätten sich im Hotel verwöhnen lassen können, doch stattdessen hatten sie sich auf diese Insel begeben, auf der Squall und seine Freunde immer trainierten und nun rannten sie diesen kleinen Biestern hinterher. „Zorn!", murmelte Fu-Jin neben ihm und drückte so ihre Gefühle aus. Und man sah es ihr an. Ihr Gesicht zu einer ernsten Maske erstarrt, ihre rechte Hand krampfte sich um den Wurfstern zusammen und sie keuchte vor Erschöpfung. Auch Cifer fühlte sich ähnlich. „Kein Wunder, dass diese Biester niemals an den Sportspielen teilnehmen dürfen. Sie sind einfach viel zu schnell.", murmelte der Hexen-Ritter. „Sehen mal nicht so aus.", erwiderte Rai-Jin auf eine Aussage, die keine Erwiderung bedurft hatte. Und trotz allem war Cifer so sehr darauf erpicht zu sehen, was diese Biester hier trieben, dass er weiterrannte. Vielleicht fand sich ja mal eine Möglichkeit und sie fanden einen neuen Meister, dem sei dienen konnten. Vielleicht konnten sie ihre Macht vergrößern und es so Squall dann endlich heimzahlen?

Cifer hoffte inständig, dass diese Shumis etwas Wichtiges auf dieser Insel wollten, weil er sonst nicht wusste, was er mit ihnen machen würde. Wahrscheinlich stellte sich nur heraus, dass die Viecher ihr eigenes Ferien Camp hatten, oder ähnliches. Dann würde Cifer persönlich mit seiner Gun Blade ein Andenken hinterlassen. Er hasste Shumis, schon seit sie damals mit Quistis Trepe im Unterricht über sie geredet hatten. Damals war alles noch schön gewesen. Er hatte seinen Rivalen und den sehnlichsten Wunsch einmal ein großer Krieger zu werden. Doch er hatte erst später erkannt, dass er es hinter den Mauern des Gardens niemals werden würde, denn der Garden hatte nur Platz für einen Helden, für Squall. Also hatte er sich abgewandt und war dann Hexen-Ritter geworden. Und er bereute es nicht, es war nur ein ziemlich harter Weg für ihn.

Sein Leben lang musste er sich nun verstecken und im Schatten bleiben. Er hatte sein Leben verwirkt und der Tod wäre eher eine Erlösung. Doch Cifer dachte nicht an sterben, nicht solange er Squall nicht besiegt hatte. Doch wenn es so weiter ging, würde es nichts mit Sieg. Den letzten Kampf in der Lunatic Pandora hatte er vergeigt, er hatte Squall und seinen Freunden kaum was antun können. Seine Schläge zu schwach, seine Zauber nicht Wirkungsvoll. Er hätte auf seine Freunde hören müssen, als sie ihm geraten haben, sich von Artemisia abzuwenden. Doch er hatte es nicht getan und sie hatten sich nicht von ihm abgewandt. Darüber war Cifer sichtlich erfreut. Und einige Tage hatte er sogar normal leben können, nachdem die SEEDs gesiegt hatten über Artemisia.

Doch dann hatte ihn wieder die Wut gepackt und nun ging seine Suche weiter. Wenn nötig würde er bis an die Tiefen der See tauchen, um eine Antwort zufinden. Apropos See, vielleicht würde er ja am Obersee etwas finden, dass ihm half. Doch jetzt war nicht der Moment, um an so was zu denken, denn die kleinen Arschdinger waren bereits wieder dabei, den nächsten Hügel zu errennen. Also erhob er sich zu seiner vollen Größe und rannte los, gefolgt von seinen Freunden. Doch dann hörten sie ein Kreischen und blickten hinter sich. Ein Schmelzdrache hatte die Verfolgung aufgenommen. „Scheeeiße!", brüllte Rai-Jin und stürmte noch schneller den Hügel hinab, als er sah dass es nicht nur ein Schmelzdrache war, sondern gleich drei. „Ärgernis!", murmelte Fu-Jin und legte ebenfalls einen Zahn zu. So rannten nun drei Gruppen in ein und dieselbe Richtung.

Doch die Schmelzdrachen waren erstaunlich schnell und wendig, so dass sie den kleinen Trupp schnell eingeholt hatten und sich nun vor ihnen aufbauten. Cifer zog seine Gun Blade, immer für einen Kampf bereit: „Na kommt ihr Biester." Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin gingen ebenfalls in Kampfposition, wohlwissend, dass es klüger wäre den Shumis hinterher zu stürmen. Doch die drei Drachen ließen sie nicht vorbei und stampften mit ihren Pfoten auf, so dass die Erde erbebte. Cifer lächelte kühl und stürzte vor, als erster in der Lage was zu tun. Sein Hieb traf einen der Drachen und warf ihn zurück, doch besiegt war dieser noch lange nicht.

Fu-Jin war die nächste, die zu einer Attacke fähig war und zauberte Tripel auf Rai-Jin, der daraufhin Eisga dreimal anwand. Die Drachen wurden schmerzlichst getroffen und brüllten. Dann stürmte einer vor und stampfte mit den Pfoten auf, traf Cifer, der den Schlag allerdings nur schweigend hinnahm. Dann stürmte Cifer noch mal vor und hieb wieder auf den Gegner ein. Der Schmelzdrache brüllte und konterte mit einem Hauch. Sie mussten sich irgendwas einfallen lassen, sonst waren die Shumis bald über alle Berge verschwunden. Dann würden sie niemals herausfinden, was diese Biester hier planten. Doch die Biester wollten nicht sterben. Nacheinander griffen sie Fu-Jin ein, die unter den Angriffen in die Knie ging. Rai-Jin fluchte unterdrückt und stürmte vor, um die Biester mit seinem Kampfstab das Fürchten zu lehren. „Ultima Stein.", rief Cifer und kramte nach dem Gegenstand, um diesen dann auf die Gegner zu schleudern. Der Superzauber ergoss sich über diesen und entfaltete seine Wirkung, in einer gewaltigen Explosion.

Wieder zuckten die Viecher nur. Keiner war bisher gefallen und für Fu-Jin sah es dunkel aus. Dann erhob sie sich und rief laut durch das Tal: „Sai!" Die Bestie wurde von dem Wurfstern getroffen und starb. Doch der Kampf war noch lange nicht beendet, denn es lebten noch zwei von den Schmelzdrachen. Und der eine ging zum Angriff über, stürzte sich auf Fu-Jin, doch im nächsten Moment sprang Cifer vor und warf sich vor sie, nahm somit den Schaden auf sich und Fu-Jin blieb unverletzt. Sie sah ihn dankend/erstaunt an und warf ihm dann ein kühles Lächeln zu. Cifer war nun ebenfalls in die Knie gegangen und war somit zu seinem Limit fähig, die er auch sofort anwand.

„Teufelsklinge!", diese Attacke zog der Bestie noch mal einen ganzen Batzen an Health Points ab, so dass Rai-Jins Hieb, der sofort folgte, das Wesen ins Jenseits beförderte. Dann warf Fu-Jin ein Final Elixier und heilte sich und die Truppe. Der Schmelzdrache brüllte über den Verlust seiner Artgenossen und zauberte Feuga auf den braunen Riesen. Dieser zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, als der Zauber ihn traf und ihm Zweitausend Punkte abzog. Cifer lachte und warf einen „Flare Stein." Der dem Monster den Rest gab. Der Tradition aus dem Garden Willen, ging er in seine Siegespose über und empfing die Erfahrungspunkte, die ihm allerdings herzlich wenig brachten, denn er war schon lange auf dem Level angelangt, wo es einfach nicht mehr weiterging. Dann sah er zum Hügel hinauf und machte mit der Hand eine abfällige Geste: „Bringt nichts mehr, wir haben sie verloren." Fu-Jin nickte zustimmend und steckte ihre Waffe zurück an ihren angestammten Platz. Rai-Jin fluchte lästerlich und fragte dann: „Was mal jetzt?" Fu-Jin zuckte als Antwort unwissend mit den Schultern und Cifer gab ihm die erwünschte Antwort: „Wir nehmen uns das Schiff dieser kleinen Arschgeigen." Rai-Jin nickte daraufhin grinsend und wand sich ab, um den Weg, den sie gekommen waren wieder zurück zu gehen. „Nein.", hielt ihn Cifer zurück: „Wir gehen da lang.", er deute weiter westlich. Den fragenden Blick, den ihm seine Freunde daraufhin zuwarfen, erwiderte Cifer mit der Antwort: „Wir gehen entlang der steilen Küste, dort sind die Monster nicht so zahlreich."

Das war für alle beteiligten, und Cifer wollte nicht behaupten, dass seine Freunde dumm waren, einleuchtend und so machten sie sich auf, ihren langen Weg wieder zurückzugehen und Cifer verfluchte Squall im Inneren, dass er seinetwegen hier festsaß. Er hatte zwar nicht direkt was damit zu tun, doch seine Gedanken kehrten oft über die obskursten und unmöglichsten Wege zu Squall Leonhart zurück, diesem verfluchten SEED.

Laguna Loire zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür, nun schon zum vierten Mal an diesem Tag, gewaltsam aufgestoßen wurde. Es war Ellione, mit einem Stapel Zeitschriften auf dem Arm. „Großer Gott, Kindchen. Erschreck mich nicht so." Ellione lächelte ihn verzeihend an: „Sorry, Onkel.", dann sah sie sich in seinem leeren Büro um: „Noch keine Antwort von Squall?" „Nein.", bestätigte ihr Onkel den Verdacht: „Hat sich noch nicht gemeldet. Falls er überhaupt noch lebt."

„Wäre dir das nicht lieber?", wollte Ell wissen und kniff die Augen zusammen, während sie den Zeitschriftenstapel auf den Tisch pfefferte: „Du hast dich doch nur erschrocken, weil du gedacht hast er wäre es, oder? Und wenn er Tot ist, dann brauchst du nicht mit ihm zu reden, richtig?" „Richtig.", bestätigte Laguna abwesend und einsilbig: „Nein, ich meine: Falsch! Ich will doch nicht, dass ihm was zustößt.", versuchte er sich zu retten, als ihm klar geworden war, was er gesagt hatte. Seine Adoptivtochter lächelte ihn sanft an und schob den Stapel zu ihm hin: „Hier für dich." „Was ist das?", fragte der Präsident und beäugte den Stapel als wäre es ein Haufen giftiger Tripel Visage. Doch es waren nur Zeitschriften. „Jede Ausgabe von _Schöner Wohnen_ die ich im Esthar Buchhandel finden konnte. Also lies schon." „Ell, Liebes, dass sind fünfundzwanzig Ausgaben. Die soll ich doch nicht alle durchblättern, oder?", er wirkte verzweifelt. Doch sie blieb hart und nickte nur: „Ich will doch nur, dass dein Büro einwenig schöner aussieht. Wie wäre es mit Stühlen für die Gäste?" „Abgelehnt.", erwiderte das Staatsoberhaupt knapp.

Ellione blies ihre Wangen auf und entließ die Luft langsam: „Das machst du doch nur, um mich zu ärgern, Onkel." „Richtig. Und es macht Spaß. Und jetzt stör mich nicht, sonst werde ich hier noch eeewig sitzen.", er schob die Zeitschriften von sich, als wäre es was Giftiges und schleuderte diese zu Boden: „Ich werde Kiros nachher beauftragen das aufzuräumen." „Wo sind sie eigentlich?", fragte Ellione, der erst jetzt auffiel, dass die beiden Berater weg waren. Sonst gingen sie niemals ohne Laguna aus dem Haus und jetzt? Das war das erste Mal. „Ich hab sie nach Hause geschickt, da es hier für die beiden eh nichts zu tun gibt.", er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr: „Es ist ja schon fast sechs." Trotz, oder gerade weil es ihr Onkel verboten hatte, ging sie in die Hocke und hob die Zeitschriften wieder auf, um sie ordentlich vor Lagunas Augen zu positionieren. „Manchmal wunder ich mich echt, wer von uns das Kleinkind ist, ich oder du?", meinte er vollkommen ernst und erntete nur einen kurzen Lacher von seiner Tochter.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufgestoßen und ein grimmig dreinschauender Squall und ein, wie ein Klammeraffe, an ihm hängendes Wesen in Blau kamen ins Büro hinein. Laguna erhob sich erschrocken von seinem Platz und fuhr sich durch das Haar, dann warf er den beiden einen fragenden Blick zu. Anscheinend waren die beiden jetzt endlich ein Paar geworden. Laguna hatte für die beiden gehofft, seit sie sein Büro das erste Mal betreten hatten. Damals war noch dieser Faustkämpfer mit der großen Klappe hier gewesen, Xell Dincht hieß er, und sie hatten sich getroffen, um über die Lunatic Pandora zu beraten. Doch jetzt war dieser Steinkoloss Geschichte, mit einer riesigen Ladung Sprengkörper in die Luft gejagt. Laguna hatte echt nicht gedacht, dass das möglich gewesen war.

Doch das war nun schon einige Tage her und langsam normalisierte sich alles wieder in Esthar, allerdings nur Langsam, denn es kamen immer wieder irgendwelche Klagen. „Wa…was wollt ihr hier?", wunderte er sich, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er Squall herbeordert hatte. „Sehr witzig.", entgegnete der SEED sofort: „Du warst es doch, der mich hier haben wollte…", er stockte, warf Ellione ein Lächeln zu: „…also was ist los?" Laguna räusperte sich und lachte leise und verzweifelt, murmelte: „Ell hilf mir." Doch seine Adoptivtochter grinste ihn nur an und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch, direkt neben die Zeitschriften.

Dann kehrte ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens ein, indem Laguna plötzlich dieses altbekannte Kribbeln in seinem Bein spürte. Das Kribbeln wuchs an, bis es zu ausgewachsenem Schmerz wurde. Schnell fasste er sich ans Bein: „Autsch! Shit." „Warum denn so aufgeregt?", wollte Rinoa mit Unterton wissen. Doch Laguna beachtete sie nicht. Schnell kämpfte er den Schmerz auf ein Normalmaß runter und richtete sich wieder auf: „Ich wollte was mit euch bereden. Also eigentlich nur mit dem Truppenführer.", dieser wurde ganz Ohr: „Kannst du dich noch an Raine erinnern?", dieser nickte und Laguna fuhr, nachdem er tief ein und ausgeatmet hatte fort: „Damals, als ich noch in Winhill gewesen bin, bevor ich los zog, um Ellione zu retten, da hatten Raine und ich eine Beziehung. Wir waren sogar verlobt und na ja, du kannst dir sicher denken, was wir gemacht haben, oder?", er wartete auf eine Reaktion, oder eine Antwort, doch stattdessen stieg Squall nur peinliche Röte ins Gesicht und Rinoa kicherte an seinem Arm, als sie ihren Freund so sah, dann setzte Laguna seine Erklärung fort: „Jedenfalls ist sie schwanger geworden und ich musste sie alleine lassen. Sonst hätte ich Ellione nicht aus Esthar befreien können. Dann bei der Geburt unseres Kindes starb Raine und ich konnte ihr nicht beistehen."

Squall kniff die Augen zusammen: „Ich versteh nicht ganz, warum mich das betreffen soll." „Hör zu.", mahnte ihn der Präsident: „Ich erfuhr, dass mein Kind zu einer Edea Kramer und ihrem Mann ins Waisenhaus eingeliefert wurde.", er atmete noch einmal durch: „ Und ich erfuhr, dass es ein Junge war!" Die plötzliche Spannung und Ruhe, die aufkam, war keineswegs von peinlicher Natur. Nein, es war eher eine dramatische Pause. Und Laguna hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn Squall plötzlich angefangen hätte zu singen, so wie es die Leute in den Musicals immer taten, von wegen: „_Lange Zeit war ich ein Heimloser, doch jetzt das…_" Irgendwie war er Squall dankbar, dass er es doch nicht tat, sondern ihn stattdessen finster anblickte: „Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass…" „Ich dein Vater bin? Ja, der Verdacht besteht auf jeden Fall und ich hab auch schon Doktor Odyne hergebeten, damit dieser eine Blutprobe nimmt, wenn du willst."

„Ich muss mich setzen.", meinte Squall, der die Infos erst mal verarbeiten musste und er sah sich nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um. Sein Blick fiel zu Ellione, die allerdings ihren Onkel herausfordernd ansah. Da Squall nichts fand, ließ er sich kurzer Hand einfach auf den Boden plumpsen, von wo er nun wie ein kleines Kind zu Laguna aufsah: „Muss nicht sein. Den Verdacht hatte ich auch schon." Jetzt warfen Ellione und ihr Onkel _ihm _fragende Blicke zu. „Na ja, die ganze Zeit reden mich irgendwelche Moombas mit Laguna an und außerdem ist die Ähnlichkeit schon vorhanden und dann hat Kiros noch etwas gesagt von wegen: Hoffentlich kommst du eher nach deiner Mutter, oder so?", (Anmerkung des Autors: Siehe CD 3, wenn man in der Ragnarok ist und Laguna noch einem sagt, von wegen: Mission bla!) erklärte Squall seinen Gegenübern.

„Sollten wir uns dann nicht umarmen, oder so?", wunderte sich Laguna. „Nee lass mal.", wehrte sein _Sohn_ ab und stand langsam wieder auf, wobei Rinoa sich direkt wieder an ihn klammerte und nicht gedachte, ihn so schnell wieder loszulassen: „Aber wir haben noch eine Bitte an dich, könnten wir vielleicht mal dein Labor benutzen? Wir müssen noch eine Analyse durchführen."

„Klar, mein Sohn.", meinte Laguna freudestrahlend und führte die beiden Krieger aus dem Büro. Ellione blieb zurück und kicherte, als sie hörte wie Squall: „Nenn mich nicht so.", murmelte.

Ende von Kapitel 5

Kapitel 6 ist in Bearbeitung…


	7. Artemisia

FINAL FANTASY VIII

DAS GEHEIMNIS DES SHUMISTAMMES

KAPITEL 6

Vor sich hin pfeifend rannte Irvine zur Bibliothek des Gardens. Die Kampfschule schwebte noch immer über den Überresten des Waisenhauses, in dem der Scharfschütze aufgewachsen war. Morgen würde sich das Schiff der _weißen SEEDs_ wieder blicken lassen, um die Heimlosen Kinder zu Edea zu bringen. Noch waren sie allerdings auf der Suche nach solchen Kindern. Eigentlich sollte Irvine Quistis in der Bücherei helfen und mit ihr diese alten Säcke der Furcht, oder so, raussuchen. Doch er hatte eine weitaus bessere Idee und eine weitaus gewinnbringendere. Und wenn Quistis ihn gehen ließe, dann war es für alle besser. Na gut, nicht für alle aber für zwei Personen auf jeden Fall.

Irgendwie war er ziemlich gut gelaunt, obwohl die Umstände nicht gerade sehr positiv waren. Ein toter Schüler, Staaten die sich bekriegten und übervorteilten, aufgescheuchte Shumis und eine Frau, die einwenig mysteriös wirkte. Quistis hatte ihm von ihr erzählt und Selphie hatte die junge Frau immer wieder bestätigt, dass diese Frena seltsam war. Und doch ging Irvine die ganze Angelegenheit, egal wie er sich bemühte, nicht nah. Irvine winkte einer Gruppe Mädels zu und rannte weiter, erreicht den blauen Gang und bog dort ein. Als er die Bibliothek betrat, wunderte er sich über die Dunkelheit die hier herrschte. Die Lampen an der Decke waren aus und das einzige Licht fiel durch die kleinen Fenster, die Lampen über den Tischen und Schränken, damit man überhaupt lesen konnte, und von dem Computer, an der Lyv saß und irgendwas in die Tastatur hämmerte. Irvine schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und verbeugte sich leicht im Vorbeigehen, dann eilte er zwischen den Regalreihen her und eilte zu den Tischen an der Wand. Dort saßen einige SEED-Anwärter in ihrer Schuluniform und büffelten für die schriftlichen Prüfungen, die bald anstanden. Bald würde es wieder eine Reihe von Frischfleisch im Söldnerbereich geben. Aber ob alle im Garden blieben war eine andere Frage, denn viele machten sich Eigenständig und arbeiteten als Freie Söldner. Doch solche Söldner machten es nicht lange, denn welcher Staat engagierte schon einen einfachen Söldner, selbst wenn er ein Diplom hatte, wenn er doch lieber die Spezialeinheit SEED haben konnte. Und vor allem die Bezwinger Artemisias!

Sie waren heiße Wahre auf dem freien Markt, denn alle gingen davon aus, wer die mächtige Hexe schlagen kann, der schafft auch all die anderen Missionen. So was nannte man: _Die Welt durch die Rosa Brille betrachten._

Und unter den Anwärtern fand er auch Quistis Trepe. Die junge Frau saß an einem der Tische und brütete über zwei Büchern, eins auf dem Tisch, das andere auf dem Schoss. Sie wirkte konzentriert und trug ihre Brille, wie Irvine anhand der Bügel sah, die über ihr Ohr gespannt waren. Leise, um die anderen nicht zu stören, ging er hin und beugte sich über sie. Sah auf den Block, der ebenfalls auf dem Tisch lag und wo Quistis ihre Notizen machte. Seit wann sie hier saß, wusste Irvine nicht. Aber sie blickte erschrocken auf, als sie den Schatten sah, der plötzlich über ihr hing. Sie atmete erleichtert aus, als sie Irvine sah und warf ihm ein verunsichertes Lächeln zu: „Du kommst spät. Ich hab gesagt du sollst um 18:30 hier sein." „Bin doch schon hier und wir haben erst…", er warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr: „…19:00, Ups…sorry Quistie!", dann ging er neben ihr in die Hocke: „Aber hör mir zu. Ich kann dir nicht helfen."

Die erwartete Reaktion trat auf. Quistis fragend und empört. Und der Scharfschütze beeilte sich die Situation auszubügeln: „Ich hab da eine Idee. Was denkst du wird Selphie wohl grade machen.", er erwartete eine weitere Reaktion, doch Quistis Gesicht verzog sich nicht: „Bestimmt ist sie deprimiert und ich wollte sie deswegen suchen und trösten, ein wenig ablenken. Kapiert!", erklärte Kinneas seinen genialen Plan. Quistis überlegte kurz und zog sich dann die Brille ab, rieb sich erschöpft das Nasenbein und zog das Gestell wieder auf: „Na gut. Mach das, find ich lieb von dir, dass du mir bescheid sagst." „Danke.", Irvine legte die Hände auf Quistis Schoss und neigte kurz den Kopf: „Du bist ein Schatz.", dann stand er auf und eilte davon.

„Das weiß ich doch.", murmelte Quistis einwenig betrübt und blickte wieder in ihr Buch. Währenddessen warf Lyv Irvine einen bösen Blick zu, als dieser wie ein Orkan an ihr vorbeisauste. Dieser sah sie an, bremste ab und legte den Rest des Weges gehend zurück. Daraufhin warf ihm das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen einen netten Blick zu. Und Irvine muss gestehen, dass Lyv reizvoll war und das Xell eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte. Doch der SEED schien noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass alles an ihm lag. Er musste einfach nur mit Lyv reden und dann würde sie sicher wieder mit ihm ausgehen. Denn Irvine waren die Zweifel seines Freundes nicht entgangen und was das betraf, da war er eben Spezialist auf dem Gebiet. Denn er war ja kein kaltherziges Monster.

Als er die Bücherei verließ sah er Niida, wie er gerade Mina zu den Aufzügen führte. Was der junge Kadett wohl vor hatte? Wahrscheinlich wollte er seine Baggerversuche auf dem Balkon starten, denn von dort hatte man einfach einen grandiosen Ausblick und wenn der Garden in Bewegung war und einem warme Luft durch die Haare floss, dann war es noch viel schöner da oben. Irvine grinste, als Niida ihn erblickte und machte mit der Hand ein Zeichen, dass Niida viel Glück wünschen sollte. Und dieser nickte dankbar und grinste ebenfalls. Ein unverbesserlicher Typ. Doch das war nicht Irvines Sorge, denn jetzt musste er Selphie finden. Und er wusste auch, wo sie sein konnte. Wahrscheinlich bei der Bühne für das Sommerfest. Also eilte Irvine schnell dahin und fand sie tatsächlich dort, wo er sie vermutet hatte.

Selphie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm, hatte die Beine über den Rand gehangen, der weggebrochen war, als Galbadia Garden gegen Balamb Garden gekämpft hatte. Ihr Kopf hing traurig hinab und ihre Schultern hingen schlaff. Sie war ein Bild zum heulen und sie trug noch ihre Klamotten von vorhin, als sie gemeinsam zu Mittag gegessen hatten. Irvine schmunzelte und schritt zu ihr hin. Beim Klang der Schritte hob Selphie Tilmitt den Kopf und blickte ihren Freund aus Kindertagen an, lächelte und sagte nichts, sondern wand sich wieder ab und ließ ihren Blick über das weite Meer schweifen. Es war ein wundervoller Anblick zu sehen, wie sich die Sonne auf der Wasseroberfläche brach und dieses leuchten ließ. Irvine seufzte, atmete langsam aus und ließ sich neben Selphie nieder, ließ ebenfalls seine Beine baumeln und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. Diese erwiderte ihn nicht. Selphie nahm die ganze Sache ziemlich mit, Irvine befürchtete, sie würde sich darin verlieren. Das wäre nicht schön. Eine bitterernste Selphie war nicht das, was Irvine kannte und außerdem würde ihn die Vorstellung erschrecken, denn sie hatten für diesen Job schon Squall. Und wenn Selphie ihm jetzt den Platz streitig machte, was würde Squall dann tun? Die Vokale ziehen? „…Laaass mich doch.", Irvine musste bei der Vorstellung schmunzeln. Dann legte er, ohne lange nachzudenken, seinen Arm auf Selphies Schulter und blickte sie noch mal an. Selphie drückte sich an ihn, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und dann griff ihre rechte hand zu seiner linken Brust und grub sich in sein Shirt. Dann schluchzte sie und Irvine tat nichts anderes, als zu warten, ihr durch das Haar zu streichen und sie zu trösten. Und das taten sie, bis die Sonne schon lange untergegangen war.

Squall und Rinoa erreichten den Balamb Garden wieder, als die Uhr schon lange nach 21:00 geschlagen hatte, womit die meisten Schüler sich nur noch am _geheimen Ort_ trafen, oder auf ihren Zimmern. Sie hatten das Haar zur Analyse dort gelassen, da Professor Odyne schon geschlafen hatte und als sie ihn wecken wollten nur: „Man lasse mich in Frieden, oder?", gemeint. Squall war dieser Typ einfach nur Suspekt nichts Sympathisches an ihm. Als Laguna dann mit der Kündigung gedroht hatte, hatte dieser nur: „Dann gehe man zu Galbadia.", gesagt. Ein Mann der dauerhaft im Konjunktiv sprach, unheimliche Vorstellung. Daraufhin hin hatte Laguna nichts mehr gesagt und hatte Squall das Haar abgenommen und gemeint: „Ich werde diese Analyse schon noch machen." Und als Squall ihn noch gefragt hatte, was sie bei der Obduktion der Leiche herausgefunden hatte, da hatte Laguna merkwürdig geguckt und hatte geschworen, dass er bis eben nicht einmal von dem toten Schüler gehört hatte, geschweige denn einen Trupp, zur Analyse der Sachlage, geschickt hatte. Das war merkwürdig und Squall würde wahrscheinlich wieder die ganze Nacht darüber nachdenken, wenn Rinoa, die immer noch an seinem Arm hing, ihn nicht daran hindern würde. Und er wäre sehr erfreut, wenn sie es tat. Denn denken war niemals gesund für einen wie ihn. Man verfiel nur in Selbstzweifel oder machte sich unnötig Sorgen. „Squall.", lenkte die Schönheit in grün (an alle die sich wundern: Vorhin in dem Kapitel unterlief mir ein kleiner Fehler, Rinoa hat noch immer ihr Kleid an.) seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: „Was jetzt?" „Na ja, alle sind schon auf ihren Zimmern, also sollten wir vielleicht auch schlafen gehen.", erklärte der SEED-Kadett sachlich.

Sie gingen los, um das angestrebte Ziel zu erreichen. „Was dagegen, wenn ich wieder bei dir schlafe?", wollte Rinoa flüsternd von ihm wissen, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Garden Aufseher nicht unnötig auf sich zu lenken. Es war verboten, wenn Schüler und Schülerin sich nach der Ausgangssperre noch zusammen irgendwo aufhielten. Weswegen der Trainingsraum auch immer sehr strikt von dem Ordnungsdienst kontrolliert wurde. Seitdem Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin nicht mehr diesen Job innehatten, hatte Wembly Danner, ein Schüler, der früher das Komitee geleitet hatte und dann den Garden verlassen hatte, und nun zurückgekehrt war. Und er sah den molligen Typ den beiden Kriegern entgegen kommen und dieser blickte sie seltsam an, doch weder Squall noch Rinoa reagierten darauf. Squall zog die Stirn kraus und tat so, als müsste er lange über diesen Vorschlag nachdenken, doch als sie den Flur erreicht hatten, wo die Quartiere lagen, da zog er sie plötzlich an sich, drückte sie gegen die Wand und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Als sie sich wieder lösten, stand eine verdutzte Quistis vor ihnen. „Oh, Hi!", Rinoa wischte sich über die Lippen und blickte die ehemalige Ausbilderin an, als wäre sie ihre Mutter, die sie mit einem Jungen erwischt hätte. Quistis Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, als sie sah wie Squall rot anlief, dann meinte sie: „Hi. Jetzt könnt ihr noch nicht mal warten, bis ihr auf dem Zimmer seid. Ne, ne, ne…", mit diesen Worten schritt sie an ihnen vorbei und stieg die Stufen hinauf, um zu den Mädchen Quartieren zu kommen. Es gab insgesamt drei Stockwerke mit Quartieren, im unteren die Jungs, im zweiten Stock die Mädchen und im obersten Stock wohnten die Ausbilder. Quistis hatte dort noch immer ihr Appartement, denn es war auf jeden Fall größer als die Quartiere, die die SEEDs bewohnten, obwohl sie schon seit fast zwei Monaten keine Ausbilderin mehr war.

Plötzlich spürte Squall, wie Rinoa seine Hand ergriff und ihn mit sich zog. Sie erreichten Squalls Appartement und der SEED wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als Rinoa plötzlich in seine Gesäßtasche griff und sein Portmonee mit dem Ausweis hinaus zog. Dann entriegelte sie die Tür und zog ihn mit sich hinein. „So. Damit wir niemanden stören.", sagte sie und sie gingen wieder auf einander zu.

„Wie? Euer Schiff ist verschwunden?",

Die Frau saß auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke der Höhle und blickte die drei Shumis, die nun innerhalb von zwei Stunden zum zweiten Mal hier vor ihr standen an. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel in einem dicken Zopf an ihrem Rücken hinab und war oben geschickt zu drei Schleifen geflochten. Das Kleid was sie trug war verführerisch, lang und in dunklen Tönen. Der größte der Shumis verbeugte sich vor ihr ein weiteres Mal. „Ja. Das Schiff ist verschwunden. Wir haben nicht die leiseste Ahnung wo es sein könnte." „Vielleicht habt ihr euch nur verlaufen?", die Stimme der Frau war wie ein Bach im Winter, eiskalt und glasklar. Man würde sie wahrscheinlich sogar noch verstehen, wenn direkt neben ihr ein Haus in die Luft gejagt wurde. Der Shumi richtete sich wieder auf und auch die Frau erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Das haben wir nicht, ganz sicher nicht.", erklärte der zweite Shumi, einer der älteren von diesem Stamm. Ihr Vater hatte diese Wesen gemocht, er hatte sie regelrecht vergöttert und er hatte ihr viel davon erzählt, wie er damals die Shumis getroffen hatte und wie er ihnen geholfen hatte. Und wie sie ihm versprochen hatten auf sie aufzupassen, sollte ihm was passieren. Pah, sie schnaubte, sie brauchte niemanden der auf sie aufpasste. Sie hatte ihren Beschützer schon gefunden: „Griever!"

Die düstere G.F. erschien aus dem Schatten, in dem es gestanden hatte und blickte erst die Shumis dann seine Herrin aus düsteren Augen an. Er wartete, bis sie weiter redete. „Ich möchte, dass du dieses Schiff suchst. Finde die Diebe und bringe sie zu mir.", befahl die Frau und hob einen Arm, machte eine fließende Bewegung, um dem Wesen zu verdeutlichen, dass es verschwinden sollte. Diese G.F. hatte ihr Vater ihr geschenkt, dass einzige, was er mal nicht verbockt hatte. Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste ihn mehr, als alles andere. Er war Schuld an dem Tot von Morphas, dem Mann den sie geliebt hatte. Und das alles nur, weil er Morphas dazu überredet hatte, zur Armee zu gehen. Damals hatte sie sich nichts dabei gedacht, doch dann hatte sie die Meldung erreicht, dass ihr Geliebter vor den Toren des Shumidorfes gestorben war. Das war nun 17 Jahre her. Und doch sah die Frau, die nun die drei Shumis musterte, als ihre G.F. wieder im Schatten verschwand, so als hätte es sie nie gegeben, nicht älter aus als 20. Das lag daran, dass sie eine Hexe war. Eine Hexe, die die Kräfte einer früheren Hexe geerbt hatte. Seit dem war sie so, wie sie jetzt war. Dunkel und böse. Es gab kein Licht in ihrem Leben, geschweige denn in ihrer Höhle. Sie versteckte sich hier nicht freiwillig. Die Shumis verbargen sie hier, weil ihr Vater ihnen befohlen hatte, auf sie zu achten. Doch gestern Abend hatte sie sich hinausgewagt, hatte sich zu dem Dorf begeben, um ein Problem zu bereinigen, von dem die kleinen, gelben Wesen ihr berichtet hatten. Einem Schnüffler, der viel zu viel erfahren hatte.

Und da sich keiner der Shumis getraut hatte den Jungen zu töten, da hatte sie es doch sofort selbst übernommen. Es war ein Kinderspiel gewesen, er hatte sich noch nicht mal gewehrt. Er hatte ihr allerdings einen wichtigen Gegenstand abgenommen, ein Stück Uniform von ihrem ehemaligen Geliebten. Daraufhin hatte sie ihn nur noch mehr leiden lassen. Er hatte nur viel zu wenig vertragen und war viel zu schnell gestorben. Und jetzt standen diese drei Shumis vor ihr und erzählten ihr, dass ihr Boot geklaut wurde. Nichtsnutze!

Versager, Schwachköpfe! Sie hatte einen Plan, doch den konnte sie nicht durchführen, sollten diese Diebe sie gesehen haben. Sie wollte ihren Freund wieder haben und wollte ihren Vater noch einmal dafür büßen lassen. Vor 17 Jahren hatte sie noch nicht diese Macht besessen, die sie jetzt hatte. Damals hatte sie ihrem Vater mit einem Küchenmesser die Kehle durchgeschnitten, doch sollten sie sich noch mal gegen überstehen, dann würde er ihren Zorn zu spüren bekommen und ihre Macht. Das war alles seine Schuld. Niemandes sonst. Zwar würde ihr Plan viele unschuldige Opfer fordern, doch sie war bereit dies in Kauf zu nehmen. Doch diese Macht war noch viel zu wenig, sie brauchte mehr, doch welche Hexen gab es noch? Keine einzige!

Alle verstorben, oder machtlos. Adell, Edea und Freia, die Hexe, der sie die Kraft gezogen hatte. Das war nutzlos und somit würde ihr Plan nicht gelingen. Doch es musste irgendwo noch eine Hexe geben, denn sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Adell ihre Kräfte vererbt hatte. Sie ging einen Schritt auf die drei Wesen zu: „Da ihr von dieser Insel nicht mehr runterkommt, hab ich mir eine besondere Überraschung für euch überlegt." Sie hob einen Arm und hinter den Dreien tat sich ein Spalt auf. Es war nicht so, dass sich Platten auseinander schoben, es war, als würde das Erdreich zerrissen. Und nun war dort die Außenwelt. Die Hexe sah den Mond und die Sterne, sah das dunkle Gras, dass von dem Licht erhellt wurde. Und sie sah das Meer und einen dunklen Fleck am Horizont. Die künstliche Forschungsinsel. Ihr Vater hatte dort eine Zeitlang Dienst geschoben und hatte die Versuche dort beobachtet, wobei er auch Griever geklont hatte. Diese G.F. bestand aus den meisten bekannten. Einige Stränge von Ifrit, einen Hauch von Shiva und den anderen. Nur Bahamut und Doomtrain waren nicht vertreten. Denn damals hatte ihr Vater einen Drachen dort gehabt, Tiamat hatte er geheißen, und von diesem Drachen stammt die G.F. Bahamut ab. Es war geheim, was die Forscher dort getan hatten und man ließ die Menschen glauben, Hyne hätte die G.Fs gegeben. Das hatte er auch, teilweise!

Doch diese geheimen Versuche hatten die Menschen dort getötet. Ihre neuste Kreatur, Ultima Weapon, ein Klon der Mutter aller Monster, hatte sich gegen sie gewehrt und hatte alle vernichtet. Und jetzt war diese Kreatur ebenfalls tot. Genauso wie die Shumis, denn im nächsten Moment hob sie den Arm und konzentrierte sich. Sie spürte die Macht des Mondes, durch ihre Hand strömen und rief: „Verderben.", dann wurden die kleinen Kreaturen, die sich unter Schmerzen wanden, in die Luft gehoben und dort durch Gravitation und ihrer Kraft auseinander gezerrt und zusammengezogen. Dann hörte sie zufrieden, wie die Knochen brachen und sie senkte die Hand. Woraufhin die leblosen Körper aus der Höhle geschleudert wurden, ehe sich der Riss wieder nahtlos schloss.

Niemand machte sie wütend, niemand legte sich mit ihr an. Sie war die mächtigste und stärkste aller Hexen. Sie war Artemisia, düstere Amazone und Kriegerin einer vergangenen Epoche.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Squall lang nach 10:00 Uhr. Rinoa war gestern noch lange bei ihm gewesen, weswegen er verpasst hatte sich den Wecker aufzustellen. Doch schlimm war es nicht, denn als SEED hatte er keinen Unterricht und auch das Söldnerbusiness war nicht mehr so florierend. Er streckte sich genüsslich und blickte neben sich, erwartete Rinoa dort, doch da war sie nicht. Stattdessen musste er feststellen, dass sein Shirt, das er gestern getragen hatte, nicht mehr da war. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte er es eh nicht mehr angezogen, denn bald würde es nur noch nach Schweiß riechen. Was ihn zu dem Punkt brachte, was Rinoa mit dem Shirt vorhatte? Doch da er in seinem Zimmer niemals die Antwort finden würde, stand er schließlich, obwohl sein ganzer Körper revoltierte, auf und griff nach seiner Hose. Zog diese an und auch seine Schuhe, dann ging er zu seiner Schublade und griff nach einem schwarzen Shirt und zog auch dieses an. Als nächstes wanderte sein Blick zu seiner Jacke, doch er zog sie nicht an, es war einfach Zeit mal was Neues zu machen.

Dann verließ er sein Quartier und begab sich zur Haupthalle. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo die anderen waren, aber er würde sie finden. Durch die Lautsprecher plärrte leise Musik und gab dem allem etwas Fantasievolles. „Bleeeib steeehen!", rief eine Stimme, die Squall wahrscheinlich unter Tausenden wiedererkennen würde. Dann rannte plötzlich ein kleines Kind an Squall vorbei, wobei er etwas schwang, das sich als Hammer entpuppte. Und dann kam ein Orkan in gelb an ihm vorbei und folgte dem Kind. Squall blieb noch nicht mal Zeit ihr einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Doch dann sah er Xell Dincht neben der Bibliothek, wo er Schattenboxen betrieb.

Der junge SEED-Kadett lachte innerlich, als er sich dem blonden Krieger näherte. Lag er also wieder auf der Lauer. Ob Lyv ihn wohl schon gesehen hatte? Er erreicht den jungen Mann und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Dieser blickte mit dem Kopf in seine Richtung und hörte auf mit seinen Übungen: „Yo Squall! Was gibt's!"

„Weißt du wo ich Rinoa finde?", wollte Squall von dem Faustkämpfer wissen. Dieser nickte: „Yepp. Weiß ich. Sie ist mit Quistis und Irvine unten bei Mama im Waisenhaus.", erklärte Xell stolz darauf, dass er wieder die neusten Infos parat hatte. Squall nickte ihm dankbar zu und schritt dann weiter, hinaus und an Land. Von dort aus eilte er zu dem Haus, bevor ihn noch irgend so ein Wesen anfiel. Nicht das Squall Angst hatte, denn sogar ohne Kopplungen konnte er mit den meisten Bestien fertig werden, aber er wollte nicht in Kämpfe verwickeln lassen, die eh sinnlos waren. Dann betrat er den gepflasterten Weg und blickte hinauf zu dem verfallenen Haus. Das Nebengebäude war wieder vollständig, so wie Squall es in Erinnerung hatte. Irgendwie war es seltsam, seit er wusste, dass die G.Fs das Erinnerungsvermögen beeinträchtigten, war es so, als wären die G.F. gar nicht da. Er konnte sich wieder an das meiste erinnern und was er nicht mehr wusste, das kam wieder. Er brauchte nur zu warten.

Das Gras wurde auf die Steine gepresst, als Squall darüber lief und hinterließ feuchte Abdrücke von dem Tau, der noch nicht verschwunden war. Tatsächlich war es noch frisch und im Schatten sogar kalt. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen, so dass sie zu weit schwang und gegen die Wand knallte, wo sie abbrach und zu Boden knallte und ein Rinoa in blauem Bikini kam auf ihn zu. Hinter ihr sah er Quistis im Haus stehen, die ungläubig ihren Kopf in der Handfläche bettete und ein Irvine der leise: „Wollten wir eh einwechseln.", murmelte. Rinoa erreichte ihn und sprang ihm um den Hals. Squall genoss den Moment kurz, dann schob er sie sanft von sich, als Edea aus dem Haus trat. Sie trug ihr schwarzes Kleid, doch keine Schuhe und er sah Sand an ihren Füßen. Anscheinend machten sie sich einen schönen Tag am Strand. Dann ging er langsam, mit Rinoa an der Hand, auf seine Mutter zu. „Guten Morgen Squall.", grüßte sie ihn lächelnd und Squall erwiderte mit einem Kopfnicken. Dann traten sie ins Haus und Squall sah eine Gruppe von Kindern an einem kleinen Tisch sitzen. Insgesamt, wenn das Kind, das von Selphie gejagt wurde dazu gehörte, waren es sieben Kinder im Alter von etwa 4 bis 7 Jahren. Squall sah drei Mädchen und drei Jungs. Das letzte Kind war wie ein undefinierbarer Wirbelwind an ihm vorbei gesaust, so dass er noch nicht sagen konnte, was es war.

Aber die anderen Kinder wirkten einwenig erschrocken, beim Anblick des SEED mit der Narbe. Aber sie beruhigten sich schnell wieder und wanden sich anderen Aufgaben zu und auch Rinoa versuchte Squall hinaus zum Strand zu zerren. Und dieser ließ es mit wenig Protest zu und so kam es dann, dass er sich am Strand wieder fand. Sein Blick fiel auf Quistis, die ebenfalls nen Bikini trug und auf Irvine, der allerdings so aussah wie immer. Das halbe Dutzend folgte ihnen und verteilte sich unten im Sand, baute Burgen oder planschte im Wasser. Sie hatten sich hier ziemlich schnell eingewohnt, dachte Squall als er an die Erzählungen von Edea dachte, wie Squall sich geweigert und gewehrt hatte, nur um nicht hier bleiben zu müssen. Es hat ein halbes Jahr gedauert, bis er aufgehört hatte zu protestieren.

Und jetzt stand er einem Haufen Kids gegenüber, die im Sand spielten. Er spürte, wie Rinoa sich sanft an seine Schulter klammerte und wie sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter bettete. Der Anblick wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Edea plötzlich: „Und, was macht ihr jetzt mit diesem Fall?", fragte. Die SEEDs wanden sich an ihre Ziehmutter und Irvine übernahm das Reden, obwohl es eigentlich Squalls Aufgabe war. Aber das war jetzt egal. „Also, wir haben den Verdacht, dass dieser Schüler von einer Bestie gerissen wurde.", erklärte er kurz, nachdem er den Bericht vorgetragen hatte. „Also ein einfacher Überfall?", hackte Edea nach. „Naaa…", Irvine wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Körper, um seine Wort zu bekräftigen: „…eher so…", er suchte nach dem passenden Wort: „…so'n Opa eben." „Meinst du einen der _Urväter_?", wollte Edea genau wissen. Und der Scharfschütze nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, dass Squall der Verdacht kam, der würde bald abfallen, doch es geschah nichts der gleichen. „Und was gedenkt ihr dagegen zu unternehmen?", wollte ihre Mutter näher wissen. Dieses Mal war die Frage beinah direkt an Squall gerichtet, denn sie blickte ihn durchdringend an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern: „In Esthar wird gerade ein Haar analysiert, vielleicht bringt uns das weiter. Außerdem haben wir ein Soldatenabzeichen gefunden.", Edea trat vor, um es entgegen zu nehmen, als dieser es aus seiner Hosentasche zog. Dann sah sie ihn an: „So, so. Und was genau vermutet ihr dahinter?" „Vielleicht können wir auf irgendwas schließen, was uns helfen könnte. Zum Beispiel wenn wir den Besitzer dieses Stoffstückes finden.", erläuterte Squall.

Edea nickte zustimmend: „Das sieht irgendwie nach Galbadia aus. Vielleicht solltet ihr Präsident Carway mal anrufen." Rinoa zog die Stirn kraus: „Mein Vater?", irgendwie wirkte sie nicht sehr überzeugt: „Der wird nur wieder mit: _Das ist nicht eure Angelegenheit_ kommen.", imitierte sie ihn mit tiefer Stimme. Und Edea musste auch ihr Recht geben. Carway war ein sturer Kerl mit Vorliebe zum kommandieren und jetzt, da er der Präsident war, würde er es noch lieber tun. „Mit wem könnten wir denn noch reden, der uns vielleicht Informationen geben könnte?", fragte Squall in die Runde. „Laguna!", schlug Irvine vor: „Der ist doch auch mal ein Soldat dort gewesen, oder?" Und Rinoa und Squall riefen wie aus einem Munde: „Nein!" Dann räusperte sich der Truppenführer: „Er ist sicher eh zu beschäftigt." Quistis, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, stieß sich von der Mauer, an der sie lehnte, ab und ging auf Squall zu, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und lächelte dann: „Gibt es was, dass wir wissen sollten?" „Nein?", wehrte Squall ab. Doch er war ein schlechter Lügner und verriet sich durch ein kurzes stocken. Dann wand sich Quistis ab: „Okay, wenn wir weder Laguna noch Carway sprechen wollen. Dann wenden wir uns an jemanden, der bis vor einiger Zeit noch ein hohes Tier im Militär war." Alle blickten sie verwundert an.

„Biggs!", erklärte sie: „Er war Sieben Jahre lang Major und noch länger ist er Soldat, er könnte wissen, wem dieses Stück gehörte." „Biggs wird niemals mit uns kooperieren.", erinnerte sich Rinoa an die Vorfälle letzter Zeit, in denen sie auf den Soldaten gestoßen waren.

Eins der Kinder zupfte Edea am Kleid und wartete, bis diese sie beachtete. „Der Kli will mir nicht beim bau der Burg elfen.", nuschelte die Kleine schüchtern. Edea lächelte und wollte sich gerade abwenden, um mit ihr hinab zu gehen, da meinte Rinoa, die in die Knie gegangen war und das Mädchen ansah: „Soll ich dir dann helfen?" Das Mädchen sah sie aus großen, schwarzen Rehaugen an, klammerte sich an Edeas Kleid und nickte dann einwenig, so dass man es kaum sehen konnte. Dann ergriff Rinoa die Hand des Mädchens und führte sie hinab zum Strand: „Ihr braucht mich ja eigentlich nicht.", rufend.

„Okay.", begann Squall, als die Störung behoben war: „Dann versuchen wir es so. Aber es sollte trotzdem jemand entweder mit Laguna oder Rinoas Vater reden." Quistis und Edea nickten, zufrieden mit der Entscheidung des Anführers. Und jetzt trat Irvine vor: „Aber du wolltest uns noch was erzählen."

Der junge SEED-Kadett atmete tief ein und stieß die Luft langsam aus. Als er fertig war, begann er zu reden: „Ich war ja gestern Abend in Esthar, richtig? Na ja und da hat mir Laguna etwas eröffnet." Ein angestrengtes Schweigen legte sich über die Gruppe und keiner bemerkte Selphie und Xell, die einen kleinen Jungen schleppten, einer die Arme, der andere die Beine. Dann fuhr Squall fort: „Laguna…ist mein Vater!" „Waaas!", stieß Selphie schrill hervor und ließ die Beine des Jungen los, so dass dieser einwenig geschockt wieder auf den Beinen stand: „Meeein Laguna ist _dein _Vater?", Selphie schritt zwischen die anderen. Squall entging nicht das schmerzhafte zusammenzucken in Irvines Gesicht, als sie Laguna als ihren bezeichnete. Und in dem Moment tat ihm der Scharfschütze leid. Quistis hatte sich wieder gefangen und nur Edea schien nicht beeindruckt von allem, da sie ihn ja schon getroffen hatte, als er Ellione hier abgesetzt hatte. Sie hatte schon damals gespürt, dass er mit Squall verwandt war, aber sie hatte es ihm nie gesagt, da sie wollte, dass ihre Kinder eigene Wege gingen. Das festigte den Charakter.

„Wiiirklich?", verlangte Selphie zu wissen. Xell blickte ihn einfach nur verdutzt an und war wohl das erste Mal wirklich sprachlos. Squall nickte als Antwort auf Selphies Frage. Dann griff sie sich mit beiden Händen an die Wangen und schwankte mit dem Oberkörper einwenig hin und her. Als sie fertig war, blickte sie Squall an: „Ist ja voll cool!" Squall griff sich an die Stirn, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er etwas nicht wirklich glauben konnte. Na wenigstens war es jetzt raus. Und Squall fühlte sich erleichtert.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT:

Kapitel 7 folgt bald…


	8. Eine haarige Angelegenheit

FINAL FANTASY VIII

DAS GEHEIMNIS DES SHUMISTAMMES

KAPITEL 7

Vorwort: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber mein PC spinnt in letzter Zeit, springt nicht mehr richtig an und so…deswegen hatte ich lange keine Zeit um weiterzuschreiben. Aber jetzt ist es ja wieder so weit…na ja, viel Spaß bei Kapitel sieben.

Cifer Almasy erwachte am nächsten Morgen in einem Bett im Hotel von Deling City. Neben ihm, in zwei anderen Betten, schliefen Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin und erholten sich von den Strapazen vom letzten Tag. Es war hart und anstrengend gewesen und wegen diesen Shumis hatte sich Cifer einen Muskelkater in den Beinen geholt. So einen langen Lauf hatte er noch nie gemacht, auch nicht, als er zusammen mit Squall die SEED Prüfung gemacht hatte. Diese verfluchte Insel war erstaunlich groß, dass hatte er nicht gedacht. Und sie war voll von giftigen Morbolen, feurigen Rubrum Drachen und elektrisierenden Grendel. Es war eine tückische Insel, genauso wie das Gegenstück, die Insel _Tor zum Paradies_. Cifer streckte sich in seiner Position und ertrug den ziehenden Schmerz in seinen Oberarmen wie ein Mann. Dann schlug er die Bettdecke bei Seite und fischte seine Klamotten zusammen, verließ das Hotelzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Aufzug. Er würde sich in die Bar setzen und dort warten. _203, 202, 201…_zählte Cifer automatisch mit, als er an den verschiedenen Zimmertüren vorbei kam. Eine am Ende des Flures wurde geöffnet und ein verschlafener Mann kam hinaus, blickte sich um und schloss die Tür wieder. Cifer musste schmunzeln. Menschen taten die sinnlosesten Sachen, wenn es nichts zu tun gab. Doch Cifer wusste genug mit seiner Zeit anzufangen. Er musste Monster bekämpfen, Geld kassieren, feiern und natürlich einen Weg finden Squall ohne seine G.Fs zu stellen. Doch solange er keine G.F-Versiegelungs-Maschine erfand, würde es nichts mit Squall besiegen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach Professor Odyne kidnappen und diesen Mann die Sache erfinden lassen. Doch diese Idee verwarf er sofort, sobald er sie auch nur gedacht hatte, denn man würde ihn sofort erschießen, sollte er Esthar betreten. Der Präsident fackelte nicht lange und würde mit ihm kurzen Prozess machen. Wahrscheinlich würde Cifer noch nicht einmal einen Prozess bekommen.

Cifer seufzte und erreichte endlich den Aufzug, fuhr hinab und winkte ab, als die Frau ihm einen schönen Tag wünschen wollte. Dann schritt er, als würde dieses Hotel ihm gehören, hinab und ließ sich von der Bedienung an einen Tisch führen. Dort bestellte er einen Gin Tonic und blickte zu der Klavierspielerin hin, die jetzt schon hier unten saß. Sie erinnerte ihn einwenig an Rinoa. Cifer hätte sie locker für Julia Heartilly halten können, doch da sie bereits verstorben war, konnte sie es nicht sein. Sie spielte ein ihm fremdes Stück und Cifer lehnte sich zurück, genoss die Musik. Und seine Gedanken konnten zum ersten Mal entspannen. Er dachte nicht mehr daran, wie er Squall erledigen konnte und auch an keine Kampftechniken. Nein, seine jetzigen Gedanken gingen in eine andere Richtung. Er dachte an den Sommer letzten Jahres. Damals hatte er Rinoa bei einem Sommerfest kennen gelernt. Sie war damals mit ihrem Vater dort gewesen, ein Mädchen im zarten Alter von sechszehn. Cifer war sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen, als er sie gesehen hatte. Ihr Vater wirkte immer einwenig stur und streng, doch Cifer hatte sich blendend mit ihm verstanden, denn sie hatten denselben Humor gehabt. Und danach hatte er Rinoa noch einen Monat regelmäßig getroffen, war extra von Balamb bis nach Deling gefahren, hatte Geld für Geschenke ausgegeben. Aber es hatte nicht lange gehalten und als er sich von ihr abgewandt hatte, war sie tieftraurig gewesen und hatte geweint. Sie war einfach noch viel zu jung gewesen, aber sie hatte ihn geliebt, dass hatte er gespürt. Und er hatte sie ebenfalls geliebt. Doch jetzt war die Zeit vorbei, sie mit Squall zusammen. Sollten die beiden jemals Schluss machen, dann könnte Cifer ja noch mal sein Glück probieren. Obwohl sie ihn wahrscheinlich mittlerweile hasste. Das Getränk kam und Cifer nippte erst mal vorsichtig daran, dann kippte er es in einem Zug runter und achtete nicht auf die fragenden Blicke der Bedienung. Warum kreisten seine Gedanken nur so extremst um Squall und seine Freunde? Egal was er tat, egal was er dachte…er schaffte den Pfad zu dem verfluchten SEED immer wieder. Es war wie eine Droge. Er war von dem Rachegedanken so gefüllt, dass kein Platz mehr blieb für irgendwas anderes. Schnell, lautete die Divise. Wenn er Squall schnell erlegte, dann wäre er endlich frei. Also sprang Cifer auf. Er würde heute noch nach…

Cifer stockte. Wo war dieser verfluchte Garden überhaupt? Seit er Mobil war, hielt ihn nichts mehr an einer Stelle. Obwohl er Gerüchteweise gehört hatte, dass Esthar an einer Vorrichtung arbeitete, die es dem Garden ermöglichte seine Position von fliegend in stehend zu wechseln. Dann schüttelte er den Gedanken ab und eilte hinauf, wollte wieder in sein Zimmer, doch Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin waren bereits unten und standen an der Rezeption. „Morgen.", grüßte Fu-Jin in ihrem roboterhaften Ton. Cifer nickte kurz und Rai-Jin verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Dann, als sich seine Freunde zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten, führte er sie hinaus auf die Straße und blickte sich um. „Wohin wollen wir jetzt mal?", wunderte sich Rai-Jin: „Zurück zur Insel?" Cifer nickte und im nächsten Moment stieß Fu-Jin ihn zur Seite, so dass er auf der Straße landete. Ein Wagen kam quietschend zum Stehen und Cifer wollte seine Freundin grade anschreien, als er sah, dass auch sie in Deckung gegangen war. Rai-Jin wurde von dem Strahl erwischt, der wie aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien, und ging zu Boden. Ein Meltonzauber. Cifer blickte zum Himmel und was er da sah, ließ ihn stocken. Dort schwebte Griever, die schwarzen Schwingen wie ein Engel gespreizt, und blickte auf ihn hinab. Dann stürzte er sich auf ihn und Cifer kam noch mal davon, in dem er sich zur Seite warf und sich die Klauen der G.F. in den Asphalt bohrten.

Fu-Jin warf ihren Wurfstern und rief: „Zan!" Doch der Schaden war nur geringfügig und die G.F. noch bei voller Kraft. „Schock Pulsar.", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme und Cifer wunderte sich, dass diese Bestie überhaupt reden konnte. Doch sie tat es und der Angriff, der nun folgte nahm Cifer, der sich noch nicht ganz auf den Kampf eingestellt hatte, das Bewusstsein. Er würde sterben, war sein letzter Gedanke, dann wurde alles schwarz.

„Ich kann's immer noch niiicht glauben.",

Selphie saß bei der Bühne für das Sommerfest und klebte verzweifelt einige Blumen zusammen, die die Dekoration darstellten. Dieser Job forderte viel zu viel Zeit, aber Squall hatte gesagt, sie soll hier bleiben, während der Rest sich nach Esthar begab, um mit Wedge oder Biggs zu reden. Mina saß neben ihr und auch Niida war nicht weit. Natürlich war Selphie aufgefallen, dass Niida was für Mina übrig hatte, aber das der Typ sooo klammern musste. Aber Mina schien es zu genießen, auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken ließ, denn ihr Freund war noch nicht lange verstorben. „Ich kann's einfach nicht glauben.", murmelte Selphie nun schon zum siebten Mal in Folge. Mina blickte auf, nachdem sie an eine dieser Blumenhaufen ein Stoffschleier befestigt hatte. Die Farben waren hell und warm und sollten die Bühne schmücken. Selphie hatte sich was Besonderes ausgedacht, doch der ganze Stress in letzter Zeit war wirklich ziemlich viel und Selphie alleine würde es nicht schaffen, deswegen war Mina auch hier geblieben, um ihrer Freundin bei der Vorbereitung und Organisation zu helfen. Sie hatte ihr verraten, dass die Selphie-Band auch hier auftreten würde. Mina hatte zwar nicht das erste Konzert mitbekommen, aber es sollte wohl katastrophal gewesen sein. Doch Selphie hatte ihr versichert, dass sie dieses Mal alles geprobt und sortiert hatten. Also sollte der Garden nicht mit irgendwas kollidieren, dann würde ihr Auftritt besser werden. Und Mina war sogar einwenig Eifersüchtig auf Selphie. Sie als SEED hatte eine rundum Ausbildung gehabt. Sie konnte sämtliche Fahrzeuge steuern, Waffen und Zauber benutzen, tanzen, singen und Musik machen. Und das alles nur, weil der Direktor ihnen alle Möglichkeiten öffnen wollte.

Zwar hielt man das unter dem Vorwand: „Wer weiß, ob ihr nicht mal Undercover bei einem Songcontest teilnehmen müsst, um das und dies zu machen." Doch Mina glaubte nicht, dass auch nur ein SEED jemals daran gedacht hatte, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Mina seufzte schwer, als sie sich bewusst wurde, wie gut es Selphie ging. Zwar lebte sie in ständiger Gefahr, aber wenigstens sah sie dieser Gefahr mit erhobenem Haupt und Freunden an ihrer Seite entgegen. Mina würde nicht von sich behaupten, dass sie so was hatte. Sie hatte ja gerade mal eine Kampfausbildung die mehr schlecht als Recht war. Von Freunden war da auch nicht unbedingt die Rede. „Ach verf…", Selphie unterbrach ihren Fluch, bevor ihr irgendwas Unschönes rausrutschen konnte. Mina blickte ihre Freundin an und musste unweigerlich Lächeln, als sie ihre Freundin sah, wie sie an dem Gesteck verzweifelte. Schnell griff sie danach, bevor Selphie noch auf Ideen kam und half ihr dabei die Blumen festzustecken.

Dabei musste sie wieder an Scraf denken, wie er ihr damals einen Strauß von Blumen gebracht hatte, wie sie gemeinsam Spaß gehabt hatten und wie Mina sich ihm geöffnet hatte. Er war ihr erster und einziger gewesen. Und sie vermisste ihn, wenn die Zeit mit Selphie sie auch ablenkte. Aber eben nur bedingt. Tränen stiegen in ihr auf und sie kämpfte sie schnell hinab, damit Selphie nicht mitbekam wie dreckig es ihr ging. Sie hatte erst aufgehört selbst so niedergedrückt zu sein, da sollte sie nicht schon wieder anfangen. Irvine hatte bei ihr gestern gute Arbeit geleistet, wie er ihr erzählt hatte, kurz bevor er zum Strand runtergegangen war. Aber das hatte Mina auch selbst bemerkt. Selphie war immer so aufgeregt, wenn der Scharfschütze in der Nähe war und Mina verstand sie gut. Dieses braune Haar, die maskulinen Gesichtszüge. Irvine war wirklich sympathisch. Selphie hatte sich den perfekten Freundeskreis ausgesucht. Überall hübsche Jungs, Irvine, Squall, Xell und Niida. Wo sie auch schon mit den Gedanken bei dem Jungen war. Sie waren beide gestern noch auf dem Aussichtspunkt gewesen und hatten geredet und Niida hatte sie auch getröstet, hatte sie umarmt. Er war ein wirklich netter Junge, aber ob Mina bereit war was neues zu beginnen, dass stand noch in den Sternen.

Selphie blickte ihre Freundin an, lächelte als sie den leicht traurigen, leicht verträumten Blick sah. Sie war wirklich niedlich, wenn sie an schöne Erinnerungen dachte. Ob sie sich selbst auch immer so benahm, wenn Irvine in der Nähe war. Selphie biss sich selbst auf die Unterlippe. In ihrem Inneren herrschte ein totales Gefühlschaos, dass sie zu bewältigen nicht in der Lage war, wenn Irvine nicht endlich den ersten Schritt tat. Der Scharfschütze war so ein Tölpel, warum kam er nicht einfach geradewegs auf sie zu? Warum tänzelte er um sie herum? Warum tat er nichts? Aber sie wollte ihre Gedanken nicht mit noch mehr solch düsterer Sachen belasten. Es ging ihr sowieso nicht so gut, also sollte sie was dagegen unternehmen. Mina reichte ihr das Blumengesteck und Selphie warf es achtlos zu den anderen. Dann ergriff sie Minas Hand und zog sie in die Höhe. Das jüngere Mädchen wirkte ein Stück erschrocken, doch sie protestierte nicht, als Selphie sie vom Schulhof zerrte und mit ihr durch den Garden hastete: „Selphie, was soll das?", wollte sie wissen, als sie vor dem Hauptausgang hielten. Die SEED Söldnerin lächelte breit und rief dann: „Wiiir gehen zu Mama.", dann stürmte sie hinaus und schleifte ihre Freundin hinter sich her. Sie würde was dagegen tun, damit es ihr wieder besser ging und auch Mina sollte nicht mehr leiden. Also würden sie Mama helfen auf die Kids aufzupassen.

Squall Leonhart seufzte, als sie die Esthar Airstation verließen. In letzter Zeit war er so häufig hier. Aber ihr jetziger Fall verlangte nun mal nichts anderes. Nach einander blickte er seine Freunde an. Sie wirkte alle irgendwie gelassen, hatten keine Angst vor der Zukunft. Sie alberten herum, während sie sich auf den –doch recht langen- Weg machten zur Residenz zu gelangen. Squall konnte ihren Optimismus nicht teilen, denn er war viel zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dabei wollte er eigentlich was dagegen unternehmen, doch es geschah nun mal nichts. Der Fall quälte und wurmte ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte. Ein toter Schüler und aufgeschreckte Shumis, das war verdächtig und Squall vermutete mehr hinter der ganzen Sache. Vielleicht verschwiegen sie ja etwas vor ihnen. Er hoffte nur, dass es den Mord an einem Schüler nicht rechtfertigte. Quistis hatte gestern bis spät in die Nacht gesessen und alle Dämonen aufgelistet, die noch in Frage kamen. Die Liste war lang gewesen, doch Squall und die anderen hatten durch ausschweifende Recherchen diese Liste auf zehn Namen reduziert, da die anderen Kreaturen in früheren Epochen gestorben waren, oder verschollen waren. Eigentlich blieben ihnen nur die Wahl zwischen Indigo, einer Kreatur aus Eis, Serwana, ein Wesen, das Shiva ähnelte, Moria, einer Kreatur, die in den tiefen der Erde wohnte und ein Wesen aus dem All, dass viel zu viele Namen hatte um alle aufzuzählen. Die anderen sechs kamen nicht in Frage, denn sie waren nicht menschlich. Und der Täter war nun mal menschlich, denn die Abdrücke im Schlamm sprachen für sich.

Rinoa blieb stehen, als Squall zurück fiel und sah ihn fragend/besorgt an. Squall versuchte zu lächeln, doch es klappte nicht so richtig. Doch der Anblick seiner Freundin –er konnte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen, dass sie nun sein war- lenkte ihn von düsteren Gedanken ab. Sie war wundervoll in ihrem weißen Sommerkleid und ihren nackten Füßen. An ihrem Fuß hing ein silbernes Fußkettchen und an ihrem Hals hing noch immer sein Ring, den er allerdings nicht mehr zurück forderte, denn er hatte ihn ihr geschenkt. Auch Quistis hielt inne und bedeutete Xell und Irvine das gleiche zu tun. Dann legte sie den Kopf schräg und blickte ihn an, dann drehte sie sich ab und schritt weiter. Und auch die anderen taten es ihr gleich und nur Rinoa wartete bis Squall zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Dann schritten sie Händchenhaltend durch die Stadt, vorbei an den Transportkissen, die nun wieder funktionierten, weiter durch die fast leeren Straßen. In Esthar waren kaum Menschen auf der Straße unterwegs, denn zu Hause war es einfach viel schöner.

Bei dem ganzen technischen Schnickschnack den diese Stadt bot. Es war allerdings ein viel zu schöner Tag, um ihn im Inneren einer Wohnung zu verbringen.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie das Geräusch einer Hupe und blickten sich alle um. Hinter ihnen fuhr ein Wagen und sie traten bei Seite, um diesen vorbei zu lassen, doch der Wagen fuhr nicht weiter. Dann glitt die Fahrertür zur Seite und eine Frau in blauem Oberteil und weißem Rock schritt hinaus: „Ellione!", Quistis eilte an Squall vorbei und umarmte ihre große Schwester. Diese erwiderte die Umarmung und blickte die anderen lächelnd an. „Wollt ihr mitfahren?", wollte Ell wissen und alle nickten. Xell salutierte sogar spaßeshalber vor ihr. Dann rannte er zum Wagen und stieg ein. Squall wartete, bis Ell und er die einzigen waren, dann stieg er an der Beifahrerseite ein, blickte seine Schwester aber noch mal an: „Seit wann hast du denn einen Wagen?" „Den hat mir Onkel Laguna geschenkt. Er meinte das sei ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, doch irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl er wollte mich loswerden.", sie blickte nachdenklich zum Himmel, dann winkte sie ab: „Auch egal. Jetzt hab ich wenigstens ein Auto!" Squall nickte zustimmend und stieg ein, warf einen belustigten Blick auf seine Freunde, die sich hinten auf einem Sitz, der nur für drei war, quetschten. „Oh Mann, wer hat eigentlich entschieden, dass Squall vorne sitzt?", beschwerte sich der Faustkämpfer. „Niemand, du Tünnsel.", erwiderte Quistis: „Ihr seit ja alle nach hinten gegangen." „Du doch auch.", Irvine versuchte seine Hand unter Xells Hintern herauszuziehen, was ihm allerdings nicht richtig gelang. „Ich…wollte es.", wehrte sich Quistis und Rinoa kicherte, als die Haare der jungen Frau sie unter der Nase kitzelten. Ellione warf einen fragenden Blick nach hinten und blickte dann zu Squall: „Ich hoffe die Cops halten uns nicht an, wegen diesen Chaoten." „Hier gibt's Cops?", wunderte sich Squall und erntete ein Lacher von seiner großen Schwester: „Hie gibt es sogar UFOs."

Dann schnallte sie sich an und startete den Motor, der wie ein Kätzchen schnurrte. Und sie beförderte sie sicher zur Residenz, wo Squall belustigt beobachtete, wie Irvine seine Hand angeekelt ansah, als er sie endlich unter Xells Gesäß herausbekommen hatte. Dann stieg er auch aus und Ellione steuerte den Wagen in eine Seitengasse, wo sie den Wagen abstellte und sich zur Gruppe gesellte. Sie warf einen Blick in die Runde und fragte dann: „Wo ist eigentlich Selphie?" „Sie bereitet im Garden das Sommerfest vor.", erklärte Irvine wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Quistis kicherte in ihre Handfläche hinein und gesellte sich zu den anderen, als sie sich ins Innere der Residenz begaben.

Sie durchquerten die Palastartige Residenz in Rekordzeit und Ellione stieß die Türen zum Büro des Präsidenten auf, als würde sie hier wohnen. Was sie in einer gewissen Weise auch tat. Die fünf Krieger folgten ihrer Schwester ins Innere und Laguna blickte verwirrt auf. Squall war leicht erstaunt, als er den Stapel Zeitschriften sah, die Laguna vor seiner Nase liegen hatte. Doch er schien sich sooo sehr erschrocken zu haben, dass er die Zeitschriften wahrscheinlich aus versehen von seinem Tisch fegte.

Dann erhob sich der Präsident von Esthar und grüßte seinen Besuch mit einem knappen Nicken: „Hallo. Squall.", er sah seinen Sohn kurz an. „Rinoa.", dann ging er weiter zu seiner Freundin: „Lang nicht mehr gesehen. Und schön auch euch mal wieder zu Gesicht zu kriegen." „Ist es eigentlich wahr, dass du Squalls Vater bist?", wollte Xell wissen, seine Augen leuchteten wissbegierig: „ Ich kann doch du zu dir sagen, oder nicht? Immerhin bist du ja sein Vater.", der Faustkämpfer brabbelte weiter vor sich hin, doch Laguna ging nicht mehr drauf ein und wand sich lieber an den Truppenführer: „Was führt euch in die schöne Stadt Esthar?" „Mord, Verbrechen und Todschlag.", kommentierte Quistis und verstummte nachdem sie das gesagt hatte. „Ich schätze Quistis hat Recht.", meldete sich nun Squall zu Wort: „Wir sind hier, weil wir den Fall noch nicht abgeschlossen haben. Und wir wollten mit einer bestimmten Person reden."

„Die da wäre?", Laguna wirkte ein Stück gereizt, was wohl daran lag, dass er die Infos einzeln aus seinen Freunden herausziehen musste. Squall konnte ihn verstehen. Ellione hatte unterdessen die Hefte wieder schweigend aufgehoben und wieder auf Lagunas Tisch gelegt. Wenn Squall die Zeit fand, würde er herausfinden was das für Hefte waren. „Wir wollen mit Biggs und Wedge sprechen.", erklärte der SEED seinem Gegenüber. Ihn als Vater zu bezeichnen kam gar nicht in Frage. Squall war nun mal nicht so einfach zu überzeugen. „Ach so.", der Präsident nickte nachdenklich: „Ließe sich einrichten. Wollt ihr wissen was die Haaranalyse gebracht hat?", wollte Laguna von den jungen Leuten wissen. Alle nickten wie ein Mann, dann fuhr der mächtigste Mann im Lande mit seinem Vortrag fort: „Gar nichts. Die Computer zeigen nichts an. Keinerlei definierbare DNS. Das kann eigentlich nicht sein. Aber Prof. Odyne ist schon total außer sich vor Wut. Er hätte beinah den Computer angesprungen." „Oh.", Rinoa formte ein O mit den Lippen und blickte Laguna verständnislos an. „Paarungszeit.", murmelte Irvine belustigt. „Was hieße hier Paarungszeit, oder?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Alle sechs fuhren herum und Ellione zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie mochte den Mann nicht, nicht nachdem was er mit ihr gemacht hatte, als Adell sie gefangen nahm.

Und Squall mochte ihn auch nicht. Aber trotzdem war dieser Kerl sehr hilfreich, wenn es drauf ankam. Der Professor trat vor, nachdem er sicher gehen konnte, dass die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm lag: „Die Maschine habe keinerlei Ergebnis gehabt, oder?", er räusperte sich: „Das sei falsch. Die Maschine habe ein Ergebnis gezeigt. Doch man habe es nicht entdecken können. Auch Odyne habe es nicht gesehen.", erneut legte er eine dramatische Pause ein.

In dem Moment hätte Squall den Mann enthaupten können, dafür dass er sich so präsentierte. Doch bevor er den Gedanken weiterführen konnte, fuhr Odyne fort: „Die Kopplungsmaschine Ellione.", Squall warf seiner Schwester ein mitfühlenden Blick zu: „zeige an, dass es sich um eine lebende Substanz halten möge, oder?"

„Im Klartext Opa?", trieb Xell den Mann an. „Ihr wollet die ganze Geschichte hören, oder?", zischte der Professor zurück. „Nein verdammt. Wem gehört das Haar?", keifte der Faustkämpfer zurück und hob drohend die Faust. Laguna beruhigte ihn mit einer sanften Geste. „Keine Ahnung. Man habe nie behauptet, dass man wüsste, wem das Haar gehöre.", murmelte der Doc verlegen. „Und wo ist das Haar jetzt?", Quistis legte den Kopf schräg und wartete. „Verschwunden.", schrie Odyne aus und ging schnell einige Schritte von seinen Gegenübern davon. „Was heißt hier verschwunden?", wollte Squall wissen, dem das Spektakel des Mannes langsam zu bunt wurde. „Es bewege sich."

„Was?", Rinoa ließ Squall los und sah sich auf dem Boden um. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich, bis etwas gegen die Tür des Büros klatschte. Squall fluchte und schritt zur Tür, riss sie auf. Und ihm entgegen fiel ein toter Estharsoldat. An dem Hals war ein dünner Striemen zu sehen, wie von einer Kordel. Doch von dem Tatwerkzeug war nichts zu sehen, denn dieses machte sich grade vollkommen selbstständig über den zweiten Soldaten her. Das Haar bewegte sich und es wuchs.

„Verdammt.", brüllte Xell und stürmte vor, riss an dem Haar, mit dem Erfolg, dass er dem Soldaten nur noch fester die Luft abschnürte. „Xell!", Rinoa riss ihn zurück und konzentrierte sich, dann hob sie ihre linke Hand und murmelte etwas: „Mortus." Und dann fiel das Haar zu Boden, als wäre es niemals lebendig gewesen. Der Soldat sah die junge Frau an und ging keuchend in die Hocke. „Ein Glück das wir unsere Hexe dabei haben, nicht?", Quistis klopfte Rinoa auf die Schulter. Währenddessen hatte Squall das Haar aufgehoben und sah es sich an: „Unheimlich." Und die anderen stimmten ihm zu. „So was nenne ich Begegnung der haarigen Art.", sagte Laguna und erntete einige Lacher von Irvine und Rinoa, die das ganze noch nicht so ernst nahmen.

Und das war wahrscheinlich auch besser so, dachte Squall, aber er konnte seine Gedanken nun mal nicht abstellen. Wie die einzelnen Ereignisse zusammenhingen war noch vollkommen unklar, aber er musste es herausfinden. Sie mussten es herausfinden. „Okay. Lasst uns jetzt endlich Biggs aufsuchen.", war alles was er erwiderte.

Artemisia jubelte.

Endlich hatte sie die andere Hexe gefunden. Sie hatte sich schon gedacht, dass es diese war, als Frena ihnen begegnet war. Doch jetzt wusste sie es genau. Die kleine Hexe war es, das Mädchen in dem blauen Kleid. Woher kannte sie diese nur? Richtig, sie war die Tochter des ehemaligen galbadischen Oberst. Ihr Vater hatte unter dem Kommando dieses Mannes gedient und genauso auch ihr Freund. Sie alle hatten diesem Mann treu gedient, als er sie in die Hexenkriege und ähnliches geführt hatte. Damals hatte Artemisia dieses Mädchen einmal getroffen, noch bevor sie eine Hexe wurde. Es war schon lange her und wahrscheinlich erinnerte sie sich auch nicht mehr an sie. Doch Artemisia kannte das Mädchen noch immer. Nur ihr Name wollte ihr nicht mehr einfallen. Griever war noch nicht zurück mit den Verrätern die das Boot dieser Shumibastarde geklaut hatten. Eigentlich wollte sie diesen Wesen ja nichts tun, denn sie hatten sie groß gezogen, als ihr Vater auf _mysteriöse_ Weise umgekommen war. Aber sie wollte auch keinerlei nervige Anhängsel hier haben. Sie musste sich einfach was einfallen lassen, aber wahrscheinlich würde sie den Wesen einfach die Wahrheit sagen. Artemisia war das kleine Geheimnis der Shumis und sie würden niemals ihr Versprechen brechen, das sie ihrem Vater gegeben hatten.

Sie würden Artemisia nicht töten oder sie den Löwen zum Fraß vorwerfen, denn sie wussten, dass sie keine Chance hatten und dass sie einen heiligen Eid geschworen hatten. Doch Artemisia war das alles relativ egal. Sie wollte nur die Macht dieses Mädchens, um endlich ihren Zauber durchführen zu können.

Wahrscheinlich würde jeder normale Mensch sie für bescheuert halten und in gewisser Weise war sie das ja auch, aber sie tat es aus Liebe. Sie musste überleben, damit ihr Freund wieder zu ihr konnte. Sie wusste, dass auch er sie vermisste. Sie hatte Gespräche mit verstorbenen Seelen geführt. Mit Wesen aus dem Nirvana. Sie hatte sie beschworen, drei Mal doch niemals war ihr Freund dabei gewesen. Sie hatte nur von einer Frau namens Raine erfahren, dass er sie vermisste und das Raine sich alle Mühe gab ihn bei Laune zu halten. Blöde Schlampe. Wenn Artemisia endlich all die Macht hatte die sie brauchte, dann würde sie dieser Raine schon noch Mores lehren. Diese Kreatur würde noch vor ihr zu Kreuze kriechen. Sie seufzte und schluckte schwer. Es war einfach so langweilig. Doch sobald sie die Menschen, die Diebe, gestraft hatte würde sie sich endlich dieser Hexe widmen können und sich ihre Kräfte einverleiben. Vielleicht sollte sie einige Shumis losschicken, um sie zu holen. Ja, dass würde sie tun. Also baute sie schnell eine geistige Verbindung auf zu den Gelblingen, zu dem Ältesten im Bunde. _Hier spricht Artemisia, hörst du mich_ wollte sie wissen. _Ja_ kam die Antwort. Sie lächelte. _Sagt euch dieses Mädchen etwas? _Sie schickte ein Bild, dass sie durch ihr Haar gesehen hatte zu dem Wesen. _Ja _kam die Antwort. _Gut, findet sie und bringt sie zu mir…_sie stockte_ lebend._ _Ja_ dann unterbrach Artemisia die Verbindung. Sie war echt heilfroh ein Dämon zu sein, denn somit hatten ihre einzelnen Körperteile auch ein Eigenleben. Genauso wie Frena, die sie aus einer Haarsträhne geschaffen hatte. Sie versorgte sie immer mit den neusten Infos.

Dann hörte sie ein krachendes Geräusch. Griever war wieder da und mit ihm drei Menschen. Drei Krieger, wie Artemisia an der Aura ablesen konnte, noch bevor die Guardian Force die Höhle betrat. Doch sie hatten Angst. Und diese war berechtigt. Und als die Guardian Force die Menschen vor ihr ablud und der blonde Krieger den Kopf hob, um sie anzusehen wurde er Kreidebleich. Und auch Artemisia stockte. Sie kannte ihn nicht, doch sie wusste dass er mit ihr in Verbindung stand. Auf irgendeine Weise waren ihre Leben verwoben. Das hieß zwar nicht, dass sein Tod auch ihrer war, aber trotzdem waren sie sich nicht Fremd, sie und dieser Krieger.

„Herrin.", der Gun Blade Schwinger verneigte sich und die anderen beiden taten es auch. „Erheb dich.", befahl die Hexe ihnen. Und sie taten es. „Wie haben sie überlebt? Ich hab gespürt wie sie starben, wie ist das möglich?", wollte der Krieger wissen. Und jetzt war auch Artemisia verwirrt. Sie war noch nie gestorben, aber der Mensch meinte es vollkommen Ernst. „Wie bitte?", sie sah ihn fragend an: „Erklär mir alles ganz genau." Und er tat es.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT:


	9. Alte Feinde, neue Freunde?

Vorwort: Ich hab eine Zeitlang geschwiegen, weil mein Rechner im Arsch war...aber jetzt bin ich zurück...g viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel...

FINAL FANTASY VIII

DAS GEHEIMNIS DES SHUMISTAMMES

KAPITEL 8

Ehemaliger Major Biggs saß hier fest. Seit nun fast zwei Wochen saß er in dieser Zelle. Diese Schweine von Esthar hatten ihn aus der Lunatic Pandora gefischt, als sie gekündigt hatten. Mit einem Holzstock stocherte er in dem Sand rum, der durch die Ritzen seiner Zelle drang. Das Gefängnis sollte dringend renoviert werden, doch es war so Ausbruchsicher wie keins. Sollte er den bläulichen Wänden nur zu nahm kommen, wurde ihm ein Stromschlag verpasst. Deswegen war auf dem Boden auch eine grüne Linie gezogen worden, damit sie den Gefangenen vor Gefahr warnte. Doch von dieser Linie war nicht mehr viel übrig, denn Biggs war sicher nicht der erste Kriegsgefangene in dieser Zelle. Sein Leben war erfüllt gewesen mit Freude, Freunden und einer Verlobten, die jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr auf ihn wartete. Und das alles hatte er diesen drei SEEDs zu verdanken, die damals auf dem Dollettower ihre Pläne zunichte gemacht hatten. Seitdem war er einiges an Rang gefallen, bis ihn Esthar schließlich gefangen nahm, genauso wie seinen Kollegen Wedge, der einige Zellen weiter saß und wahrscheinlich genauso den alten Zeiten nachhing. Die Ironie an der Sache war, dass Biggs noch nicht einmal die Namen seiner Erzfeinde kannte. Sie waren Schüler, dass war alles was er wusste. Nur kleine Kinder im Alter von Achtzehn Jahren und Biggs hatte gegen die drei versagt. Dann hatte er im Knast von Galbadia wieder gegen sie gekämpft und an ihrer Seite war eine weitere Frau gewesen, eine blonde mit Peitsche. Sie war älter als dieser Faustkämpfer und das junge Ding, aber sie schien sich in der Gruppe vollkommen integriert zu haben.

Biggs schnaubte. Diese Welt war schlecht. Diese Welt konnte nicht gut sein, wenn sie einem Major alles nahm, was er hatte. Sein Leben, seine Liebe. Mirsya, der Name von ihr war wie Balsam und Stacheldraht auf seiner Seele. Biggs fluchte unschön und schrak auf, als die Tür zu seiner Zelle aufgedrückt wurde. Was da hinein kam, hätte ihn beinah aufschreien lassen. Die verdammten SEEDs.

Squall blickte dem Soldaten zum ersten Mal ins Gesicht. Sein Haar war grau, schulterlang und kleine Falten zierten seine Augen. Statt seiner Uniform trug er jetzt einen schwarzen Ganzkörperoverall, der aussah, als wäre er an ihm gegossen worden, damit er ihn nicht mehr abbekam. So war man wohl für alle Zeit gezeichnet. Damit verdarb Esthar also den Gefangenen eine Zukunft. Er hatte noch Quistis mit hineingenommen, die anderen warteten draußen, damit Biggs sich nicht überfordert fühlte.

Der Soldat verzog angewidert das Gesicht als er die beiden sah und setzte sich vollständig auf, um noch einen Schein von Würde zu wahren. Squall verstand ihn gut. In einem Knast zu sitzen war nicht schön, er dachte aus Erfahrung. „Major.", Begann Squall: „Mein Name ist Squall Leonhart, dass ist meine Partnerin Quistis Trepe." „Squall, Quistis.", Zischte der Mann angewidert. „Ich weiß wir hatten einige... sagen wir mal _Problemchen_ aber bei unserem jetzigen Fall brauchen wir ihre vollkommene Unterstützung.", Fuhr Squall professionell fort. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass Biggs sofort kooperierte und er wollte ihn nicht mit irgendwelchen Drogen voll pumpen lassen, denn Wenn dann sollte Biggs von sich aus kooperieren.

Aber Squall sah ihm an, dass Biggs ihnen am liebsten an die Gurgel wollte, doch er tat es nicht da er auch wusste, dass Squall seine Gun-Blade innerhalb von zwei Sekunden gezogen haben würde. Also blieb er reglos sitzen und fragte nur: „Welcher Fall?"

Squall schritt ein Stück näher heran und ging in die Knie. Quistis aber lehnte sich an die Wand, die für sie keine Stromschläge parat hatte. Der junge SEED zog ein, mit Sternen besetztes Stück Stoff heraus und zeigte es dem ehemaligen Major. Dieser verzog das Gesicht, nahm das Stück Stoff aber entgegnen: „Was soll ich damit!"

„Wir brauchen ihre Bestätigung, dass es sich hierbei um ein Abzeichen der galbadianischen Armee handelt. Außerdem vielleicht noch Rang und Alter des Stoffstückes.", erklärte Squall ruhig, obwohl er im Inneren total aufgewühlt war. „Was bekomme ich dafür?", wollte Biggs wissen. Squall zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern und der Major sah sich das Stoffstück genauer an. Dann hob er den Kopf und sprach: „Das ist das Abzeichen eines Unteroffiziers, die haben zwei Sterne, aber da es ein recht kleines Stoffstück ist könnte es auch Offizier oder Oberoffizier sein."

„Und Major?", hakte Squall vorsichtig nach. „Kann es nicht sein. Ein Major hatte immer die Farbe rot. Dieses Stück ist Olivgrün, so was hatten Leute vom Offiziersrang von vor zwanzig Jahren.", Er schnaubte: „Reicht das?" Squall nickte und nahm das Stück wieder entgegen: „Ja, es reicht. Danke.", Er stand auf und schritt hinaus: „Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann. Auf wiedersehen." Dann verließ er die Zelle und Biggs begann zu lachen.

Gemeinsam mit Quistis ließ er sich aus dem Gefängnistrakt führen und sie traten hinaus ins Sonnenlicht wo Rinoa und die anderen aus sie warteten. Rinoas erste Geste galt Squalls Oberarm, wo sie sich festklammerte. Dann sah sie ihn fragend an. Genauso wie der Rest. Alle warteten auf eine Erklärung, doch Squall gab sie nicht, sondern rannte vor und stieß Ellione bei Seite: „Vorsicht." Dann sahen alle was gemeint war. Zwei Behemoth, _zwei_...sie waren niemals zu zweit unterwegs. Außer vielleicht in der Paarungszeit, doch diese Zeit zu treffen war sehr unwahrscheinlich, vor allem da sie sich im Winter in unterirdischen Höhlen paarten. Aber in diesem Moment waren dort zwei von diesen Biestern die nun schnaubend vor Squall standen. Irvine und Quistis stellten sich links und rechts von ihm auf, während Rinoa, Xell und Laguna den anderen Behemoth vornahmen.

Squall stürmte vor und schlug den Behemoth, der erschrocken zusammen zuckte. Quistis schlug mit der Peitsche zu und das Biest starb direkt. Die drei Krieger gingen in Siegespose und dann wand Irvine sich an sie: „Hey, Tod Kopplung ist unfair." „Aber auch besonders praktisch, denn jetzt können wir die anderen nach Kräften unterstützen.", Quistis stellte sich hinter Laguna auf. Squall nahm Rinoa und Irvine stellte sich hinter Xell auf. Deren Behemoth, möglicherweise ein Weibchen, brüllte über den Verlust seines Partners und schlug Laguna mit den Hörnern, weil es wohl vermutete das Quistis und er zusammengehörten. Es war sauer und würde nicht halten, bis Laguna tot war. Also, mussten sie es schnell beenden. Rinoa wich einem Hieb aus und schoss selber mit ihrer Blaster Edge nach dem Gegner. Xell zog einen Ultima Stein und warf ihn. Die Magie ergoss sich über dem Wesen und entlud sich in Form von einer magischen Explosion. Der Behemoth zuckte, doch tot war noch ein Fremdwort für ihn. „Blitzga.", Laguna hob die rechte Hand an die Stirn und konzentrierte sich, dann streckte er die Hand dem Monster entgegen und der Zauber entlud sich auf dem Wesen. Ein erneuter Angriff mit den Hörnern ließ Laguna in die Hocke gehen und veranlasste Quistis zu einer Aktion: „Vigra!", der weiße Zauber heilte Lagunas Health Points wieder voll und der Präsident von Esthar richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich werde alt.", murmelte er dabei. Quistis schmunzelte und ging zurück in ihre Ausgangsposition. „Meteor.", die Stimme des Monster hallte durch das Tal. Noch immer konnte Squall nicht fassen das diese Biester dazu im Stande waren zu reden. Sie taten es zwar nur, wenn sie Zauber sprachen aber immerhin sprachen sie. Grauer Rauch quoll aus den Nüstern des Behemoth und der Zauber schlug auf alle sechs Krieger ein, obwohl nur drei offiziell beteiligt waren. Xell fluchte und sprang vor, hieb dem Wesen auf die Schnauze und brachte es zur Erblindung, dank geheimer Blind Kopplung in der Waffe.

Die Bestie brüllte und zauberte Tornado, der Laguna wieder an den Rand des Todes führte. Squall grinste trotz allem, wartete bis gelbe Flammen aus dem Boden schossen und Laguna zu seinem: „Desperado!", ansetzte. Dann zog er ein Final Elixier und warf es. Der Limitbreak seines Vaters, Squall war mittlerweile beinah bereit dazu, nahm der Bestie einen Haufen Health Points, doch tot war es noch immer nicht. Dummerweise hatte keiner der drei kämpfenden den Zauber Tod gekoppelt. Rinoa zog sich einpaar Zauber und setzte so eine Runde aus. Irvine zauberte von hinten Analyse und sah, dass die Bestie noch etwa 12.000 Health Points hatte. Das teilte er den anderen schnell mit und ging dann wieder in Ursprungsposition.

Sie hatten herausgefunden, dass Kämpfe in zwei Reihen geführt werden konnten, solange sie sich an die von Odin und Hyne gegebenen Regeln hielten. Die zweite Reihe durfte sich nicht aktiv in den Kampf einmischen und sie darf gefallene Krieger nicht ersetzen. Rinoas nächster Angriff war so heftig, dass die Bestie am ganzen Leib erzitterte und von den zwölftausend nur noch eine Handvoll blieb. Dann schoss Laguna aus seinem Maschinengewehr und das Wesen starb.

Am anderen Ende der Welt lächelte Artemisia hinterhältig. Sie hatte die beiden Behemoth gefunden und sie auf die Menschen losgelassen, um deren Kraft zu testen. Cifer hatte von ihnen erzählt und ihr Haar hatte sie bereits gesehen. Cifer hatte ihr alles erzählt, was von belangen war um an _Rinoa_ heranzukommen. Sie war der Schlüssel zur Vollendung ihrer Macht. Artemisia lachte, denn die drei Krieger waren bereits auf dem Weg zum Balamb Garden und führten eine Armee von Shumis an, die ihnen behilflich sein würden.

„Das war jetzt irgendwie unheimlich.", begann Xell als der Kampf beendet war: „Sind Behemoth nicht Einzelgänger?" „In der Tat.", Squall dachte kurz nach: „Noch ein Punkt auf unserer unendlichen Liste von mysteriösen Fällen." Irvine konnte dem nur beipflichten. Seit er Squall und die anderen kannte, war so viel passiert, dass er sich wunderte, ob sein Leben auch nur annähernd so spannenden gewesen wäre, hätte er keinen von ihnen wiedergesehen. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit den Infos von Biggs?", wunderte sich Rinoa, nachdem Squall kurz berichtet hatte, was Sache war. „Am besten wir sehen nach, wer vor zwanzig Jahren Offizier gewesen war und suchen dann nach noch lebenden Angehörigen, die uns vielleicht weiterhelfen können." „Wo dann der Exoberst ins Spiel kommt, richtig?", Laguna wirkte einwenig enttäuscht, dass dieser Mann ihnen mehr helfen konnte, als er. Squall nickte zustimmend: „Richtig. Wir sollten dort vorbeischauen und im Archiv suchen. Vielleicht finden wir ja eine heiße Spur und können so auf einige Tatverdächtige schließen, denn außer Mina hatte Scraf kaum Freunde und keiner von denen käme für einen Mord in Frage." „Oder wäre in der Lage reine Magie zu nutzen.", fügte die ehemalige Ausbilderin hinzu. Sie und Squall waren meist auf einer Wellenlänge, weswegen sie nicht selten gegenseitig die Sätze zu Ende führten.

Doch Rinoa war deswegen nicht Eigersüchtig. Sie wusste, dass Squall nur Augen für sie hatte. Das war so romantisch. Niemals hätte Irvine gedacht, dass ausgerechnet die zwei zusammenkommen würden. Da wäre er und Rinoa noch denkbarer gewesen. Aber er gönnte es ihnen und war nicht sauer oder betrübt, denn da war ja noch Selphie. Die allerdings nicht mehr lange die Seine sein würde. Irgendwann würde selbst ihr der Kragen platzen. Er musste sich endlich ran halten. Warum bekam er nur immer weiche Knie bei ihr?

Also stand ihr nächstes Ziel fest. Rinoa wirkte weniger begeistert von der Idee ihren Vater zu besuchen, denn dann müsste sie ihm erklären, dass sie nicht mehr zurück kommen würde, dass sie bei Squall bleiben würde. Carway war kein besonders umgänglicher Mann, wenn ihm etwas oder jemand nicht passte, konnte man schnell hinter Gittern sitzen. Sogar als seine Tochter. Xell trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und wirkte ebenfalls ziemlich nervös. „Du willst uns doch sicher etwas super wichtiges mitteilen, richtig?", forderte Squall seinen Freund auf mit der Sprache rauszurücken. „Ähem...tatsächlich. Ich wollte nur wissen was aus unserer Mystische Bestie Theorie geworden ist?", erklärte er den Grund für sein Unbehagen. „Die besteht noch immer. Vielleicht gibt es ja jemanden, der uns helfen kann oder vielleicht hält sich jemand so ein Biest als Leibwache?", Squall zuckte mit den Schultern, damit es so aussah, als hätte er keine Angst vor dem, was sie finden könnten. Aber in seinem Inneren herrschte eine totale Unruhe. Es würde sicherlich gefährlich werden und er wollte Rinoa nicht verlieren. Aber jetzt gab es erst mal andere Sachen über die man sich sorgen musste. Zum Beispiel so schnell wie möglich nach Deling City zu kommen. Gerüchteweise hatte Squall gehört, dass die Stadt einen neuen Namen bekommen sollte, jetzt da Deling tot war. _Carway _City. Squall musste bei dem Gedanken beinah schmunzeln, aber eben nur beinah. Doch so was war jetzt relativ. „Kann ich euch denn noch irgendwie helfen?", wollte Laguna von dem Trupp junger Leute wissen. Doch Squall und die anderen verneinten, woraufhin seine Gesichtsmimik in sich zusammenfiel. Es machte ihm zu schaffen, dass Carway, sein Erzrivale, mehr für seine Freunde tun konnte, als er selbst.

Aber die Trauer wurde von Bewunderung überlagert. Squall und die anderen waren erst siebzehn bis neunzehn Jahre alt und sie hatten schon einmal die Welt gerettet vor einer bösen Hexe und sie würden es immer wieder tun. Sie waren stark und entschlossen und was das wichtigste war, sie hatten einander. Sie gaben sich gegenseitig halt und halfen sich auch wenn es gegen so manche Regel verstoßen könnte, was es bisher aber nicht getan hatte. Dann grinste er auf seine Laguna Art und machte eine einladende Geste zum Wagen: „Alles Einsteigen nächster Halt, Esthar Airstation."

Quistis warf ihm ein beinah mütterliches Lächeln zu und Ellione kicherte leise neben ihm, dann stiegen sie nach einander ein und fuhren los.

Biggs war verzweifelt. Sein größter und schlimmster Feind war hier gewesen und noch dazu war er scheißfreundlich zu ihm gewesen. Dieser Squall, jedenfalls kannte er jetzt den Namen dieses Jungen. Und doch konnte er ihnen kaum böse sein. Sie taten doch nur ihre Pflicht und außerdem würden sie ihn jetzt in Ruhe lassen, denn sie hatten ihm bereits alles genommen was einem Mann zu nehmen war. Er war eine trostlose Existenz, ein Nichtsnutz der sein Leben in einer Zelle fristete die nicht mal eines Moombas wert war. Biggs schnaubte und spuckte aus. Sein leben war so sinnlos, dass er mittlerweile sogar schon aufgegeben hatte an Selbstmord zu denken. Er hatte es immer wieder getan seit er hier drin saß und doch hatte er sich nicht getraut, denn trotz allem hing er an seinem Leben. Er mochte es, wenn auch im Moment nicht besonders. Und er bezweifelte, dass es noch mal besser würde. Diese Estharschweine hatten ihm nicht mal einen Prozess gewährt, sie hatten ihn geschnappt und in die Zelle geworfen, genauso wie Wedge und einen Haufen anderer junger Soldaten in der Blüte ihres Lebens. Die einzigen die Entwischt waren, waren Cifer und seine Freunde. Wirklich tolle Vorgesetzte waren das gewesen, Sir Almasy mit der Erfahrung einer Blindschleiche und seine nervige Bagage die nur nachlaberte, was ihr Boss gesagt hatte. _Bist du allein_? Biggs sah auf. War da wer gewesen? Hatte gerade jemand gesprochen? Er sah sich um, fand aber niemanden. Hier konnte auch gar keiner sein, denn die Zelle war nicht mal groß genug für ihn alleine. _Du bist nicht allein, nicht mehr_ zischte die Stimme. Es war eine Frauenstimme, soweit er es einschätzen konnte, da sie flüsterte. Super, dachte er, jetzt bilde ich mir auch noch Stimmen ein. Als nächstes dann noch Marsmenschen. _Oh, ich bin keine Fiktion. Ich existiere wirklich._ Okay, dass war jetzt unheimlich. Biggs erhob sich langsam von seiner Pritsche und sah sich um: „Wer ist da?" _Ich_!

„Wer bist du?"

_Nicht wer, was_!

Das war wirklich ziemlich unheimlich. Seine Knie begannen zu schlottern und er versuchte alles, um das klappern seiner Zähne zu kaschieren. _Hast du Angst_? Er antwortete nicht, versuchte allen Mut aufzubringen. Er hatte gegen Monster gekämpft und gegen Dämonen und jetzt hatte er Angst vor einem Geist? Aber im selben Moment lief es ihm wieder kalt den Rücken runter, sobald er an diese Glasklare und Eiskalte Stimme dachte.

In seinem ganzen Trostlosen Leben hatte er noch nie eine solche unmenschliche und gleichzeitig so schöne Stimme gehört. _Du hast Angst, vor wem? Vor mir? _Die Stimme schwieg einen Moment und Biggs sah sich nach einer Waffe um, doch alles was in dieser Zelle stand war sein Bett und ein Waschbecken, beide allerdings aus Mithril, weswegen er sie wohl kaum als Waffe nutzen könnte. _Nein, du hast nicht vor _mir_ Angst, sondern vor dem Tod! Richtig?_ Woher wusste dieses Wesen so viel von ihm? „Was willst du?", fragte er, all seinen Mut aufbringend. Doch er spürte das er kurz vor einem Kollaps war, also schrie er: „Hilfe!" Die Stimme kicherte _ich will gar nichts. Es ist nichts persönliches, meine Herrin wünscht dich nur tot zu sehen. _

„Hilfe!"

_Du kannst schreien so viel du willst, hier hilft dir niemand...jedenfalls niemand mehr_ die Stimme begann wie Irre zu lachen. Voller Verzweiflung hielt sich Biggs die Ohren zu, doch die Stimme konnte er nicht verdrängen, sie zwängte sich durch jeden noch so kleinen Ritz in seiner Seele, schien ihn von innen zu verbrennen _Ja, fürchte mich_. Er schrie und rannte zur Tür, wurde allerdings zurückgeschleudert, als er die Markierung überschritt und von einer Ladung Strom getroffen wurde. Er flog zurück und knallte gegen die Gegenüberliegende Wand, bekam noch einen Stromschlag und sackte benommen am Boden zusammen. Sein Körper war wie gelähmt vor der Wucht der Schläge. Das nächste Ereignis war noch viel unheimlicher. Der Druck auf seinem Brustkorb verstärkte sich, so als würde sich jemand drauf setzen und er versuchte noch mal zu schreien, doch er bekam keinen Ton raus. Stattdessen führte es dazu, dass all die Luft aus seinen Lungen gedrückt wurde und er von starken Hustenkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Er versuchte das Gewicht von sich zu nehmen, doch keiner seiner Muskeln war im Moment so stark, als das er es schaffen konnte.

Der Strom hatte ihn lahmgelegt. Und dann tauchte eine Gestalt auf seinem Brustkorb auf. Eine Frau mit einem Auge so blau wie die unerforschte See und einem so grün wie der Rasen an einem Sommermorgen. Und dann erst das Haar in allen Nuancen von Blond. Von weißblond über silberblond bis hin zu dunkelblond. Sie lächelte und beugte sich vor: „Hallo Major." Biggs nahm all die Restluft zusammen und schrie, doch es endete mit einem weiteren Keuchen und Husten. Wenn er nicht bald Luft bekam, würde er ersticken. Doch dann nahm die Frau ihm seine Qualen, in dem sie sich nach vorne beugte und ihre Lippen auf seine drückte. Dem Soldaten blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Kuss zu erwidern und während er das tat fühlte er wie er von innen erfror. Dann umschloss ihn die wohlige Wärme des Todes und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er gar nicht so schlimm war.

Frena erhob sich ohne jede Regung im Gesicht. Der Kerl war nichts besonderes gewesen, weswegen sich Artemisia auch nicht darum gekümmert hatte, sondern sie geschickt hatte. Die Frau verstand immer noch nicht, was an ihm so bedrohliches war. Aber das war jetzt egal, denn der Kerl war nun Tot. Eine Skulptur aus klarem Eis. Diese Technik gehörte zu einer ihrer mächtigsten, doch auch gleichzeitig zu einer ihrer einfachsten. Langsam ging sie wieder in die Knie und zog einen roten Lippenstift aus der Tasche und schrieb vorsichtig drei Worte auf den Rumpf der Staute _ich bin zurück_. Nachdem dieser Cifer Almasy ihr erzählt hatte von ihrem eigenen Tod, war ihre Herrin umso mehr darauf erpicht alles richtig zu machen. Deswegen wollte sie diesen SEEDs auch Angst machen, in dem sie ihre Ankunft als Rückkehr bezeichnete. Sie wusste, dass die Söldner total perplex reagieren würden, sollten sie Artemisia zu Gesicht bekommen und diese Chance wollte sie nutzen. Die SEEDs durften ihre Pläne nicht vermasseln.

Deswegen war Frena auch hier, denn sie war Artemisias beste und vor allem einzige Kreatur außer Griever, doch er war für so einen Auftrag völlig ungeeignet. Jetzt wollte Frena nur noch die Macht der Hexe Rinoa spüren und sehen, dann wäre sie zufrieden. Doch dafür musste sie diese erst mal herlocken.

Also verließ sie die kleine Zelle, in dem sie die Tür mit einer einzigen Handbewegung aus den Angeln sprengte. Dann schritt sie auf den von Leichen gesäumten Flur. Es war ein Kinderspiel gewesen all diese Wachen zu erledigen und auch das war ein Grund warum Frena die Aufregung ihrer Herrin wegen diesen Sechs Kriegern nicht verstand. Sie konnten keinesfalls stärker sein als ein großer Teil der Soldaten von Esthar. Aber wenn ihre Herrin es wollte, dann führte Frena es aus. Sie war nämlich nicht geschaffen worden, um ihrer Herrin zu widersprechen, sondern um ihr zu gehorchen, bis in den Tot. Der Tot war ein ständiger Begleiter ihres Lebens, er war allgemein der Begleiter für alles Leben auf diesem Planeten. Sie erinnerte sich noch an den Tag ihrer Geburt. Unregelmäßigkeiten im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge hatten dazu geführt, dass sie entstanden war, sie hatten Artemisia den nötigen Schlüssel gegeben. Jetzt wussten sie, warum es damals zu diesen Unregelmäßigkeiten gekommen war. Ihr älteres Ich aus der Zukunft war gekommen, um sich das zu holen, was ihr gehörte.

Sie erreichte den Kommunikationsraum und hob die rechte Hand. Einer der Soldaten erhob sich und schwebte zu ihr, als sei er nicht mehr als ein Spielzeug. Das unregelmäßig schlagende Herz in seiner Brust verriet ihr, dass er noch lebte. Dieser Raum sah schlimm aus und sie hatte ziemlich aufpassen müssen, um nichts zu beschädigen, was sie noch brauchen könnte. Aber jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt für Gedanken, also packte sie den Mann an der Gurgel und drückte zu. Hauchfeine Ranken schossen aus ihrer Handfläche und bohrten sich in den Adamsapfel des Soldaten. Dieser gab ein Gurgeln von sich und erschlaffte. Doch er war noch nicht tot.

Aber Frena musste sich beeilen, denn es dauerte nicht mehr lange. Sie griff nach der Sprechmuschel und wählte die Frequenz des Mietwagens mit dem der Präsident fuhr. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann fand die Anlage die Leitung und statistisches Rauschen erklang. „Präsident. Hier spricht das Wüstengefängnis, bitte melden.", sprach sie nicht mit ihrer Stimme, sondern mit der des Soldaten. Sie hatte sich diese geborgt. „Hier Präsident Laguna. Was gibt's?", erklang die Stimme eines Mannes Mitte oder Anfang Vierzig. „Etwas seltsames geht hier vor. Alle spielen verrückt.", erklärte sie. Einen Moment vernahm sie wieder nur das Rauschen, doch dann meldete sich der Präsident wieder zu Wort: „Wir kommen sofort."

„Game Over!", sagte sie, wobei sie das Game flüsterte, so dass nur das Over bei dem Präsidenten ankam, so dass er dachte sie würde das Gespräch beenden. Achtlos warf sie die Sprechmuschel weg und wand sich an den halbtoten Soldaten, der sie durch seine Insektenartige Maske flehendlich anstarrte. Doch sie wollte ihn nicht verschonen, der Tod war doch so lustig. Also verstärkte sie den Griff und spürte, wie sie die Luftröhre und den Adamsapfel zerriss. Der Soldat gab noch ein kurzes Gurgeln von sich, dann starb er und Frena ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen. Jetzt hieß es nur noch abwarten und _Teetrinken_. Ein wirklich seltsamer Spruch, fand Frena und lächelte kühl vor sich hin.

Der große Plan stand kurz vor der Vollendung.

Fortsetzung folgt:

Nachwort: Sollte irgendwem irgendein Fehler auffallen, so möge er doch bitte schweigen, da ich mich beeilt habe dieses Kapitel zu beenden und vielleicht das ein oder andere übersehen hab. Vielen Dank für all die Reviews...


	10. Familienbande

Vorwort: Dieses Kapitel trägt nicht sonderbar dazu bei, die Geschichte voranzutreiben, sondern dient eher als Zusatzinformation zu dem bereits bekannten Bild aus Final Fantasy. Wer also nicht auf Rückblicke steht, kann das Kapitel auch gerne auslassen.

FINAL FANTASY VIII

DAS GEHEIMNIS DES SHUMISTAMMES

KAPITEL 9

Die Kinder waren wirklich niedlich. Selphie lachte erfreut, als eines der Kinder sie hinab zum Strand führte und ihr eine Sandburg zeigte. Die weißen SEEDs ankerten immer noch vor dem Waisenhaus, was Selphie eher erstaunte, da diese sich nie an einem Ort lange aufhielten, aus Angst gefunden zu werden. Sie waren viel zu vorsichtig, um sich erwischen zu lassen, aber Vorsicht war nun mal besser als Nachsicht!

Dummerweise galt dieser Spruch nicht immer für Selphie, sie reagierte oft ziemlich impulsiv. Das brachte sie häufig in unpassende oder gar gefährliche Situationen. Ein mal hätte sie fast ihr Leben in einer Raketenbasis verloren, weil sie einwenig zu planlos vorgegangen war. Das warf sie sich heute noch vor. Aber es war alles gut gegangen, weswegen es nicht so schlimm war, sagten die anderen. Sie war auch nicht in ihrem SEED Level gefallen.

Aber es war persönlich für sie nicht so toll. Mina saß mit einigen anderen Kindern ebenfalls unten und sie schütteten Sand auf einen Haufen, den sie dann festklopften und _Burg_ nannten. Selphie, als eine der besten Künstlerinnen des Balamb Garden, fand die Gebilde zwar nicht unbedingt professionell aber ziemlich niedlich. Und das beste an den Kindern war, dass sie nichts gegen ihre gedehnte Aussprache hatten. Zwar fanden es ihre Freunde auch nicht so schlimm, aber sie merkte doch trotz allem, dass es sie störte.

Sie versuchte sich ja auch am Riemen zu reißen, doch es ging nicht so gut. Vor allem nicht, wenn man bis über beide Ohren verknallt war. Selphie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Irvine und wand sich wieder an die Kleinen: „Und was machen wir als nächstes!" „SEED spieln!", rief eins der Mädchen und sie rannten kichernd über den Sand. Selphie ging in die Hocke und beobachtete die Kinder, wie sie einander fingen und lachten und sie wünschte sich zu gerne einwenig Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Kindheit zu haben.

Klar, seit dem Ereignis im Trabia Garden kamen immer mehr Erinnerungen hinzu, aber sie kamen viel zu schleichend und zu langsam, als das sie sich erinnern konnte, was damals ihr Lieblingsspiel war. Oder wen sie (außer Irvine) noch toll gefunden hatte. Sie wusste noch genau, wie sie mit zwölf eine G.F. gezogen hatte, allerdings wusste sie weder Name noch Aussehen von dem Wesen. Es konnte gut sein, dass es eine ihnen Bekannte war, aber genauso gut, könnte es auch eine vollkommen neue Guardian sein und sie hatten keine Ahnung von ihr.

Selphie blickte den Hang hinauf und sah Edea, wie sie dort oben stand mit wehendem, schwarzem Kleid und genauso schwarzem, langem Haar. Sie hatte eine Hand vor der Sonne schützend über ihre Augen gelegt und blickte lächelnd zu den Kindern hin. Edea war eine gute Person, ihre _Mama_. Zwar hatte sie damals Artemisia in ihrem Körper gehabt, doch dafür konnte sie nichts. Squall hatte ihnen erklärt, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie Artemisia unfreiwillig in sich aufgenommen hatte. Dadurch, dass sie gestorben war, hatte sie ihre Kräfte an Edea in der Vergangenheit übertragen (wegen der Zeitkomprimierung war das möglich gewesen) und somit hatte ihr durch die Zeitreisender Geist einen Anhaltspunkt gehabt.

Schon ulkig wenn man aus der Zukunft kommt, aber in der Vergangenheit stirbt. Dann passiert so was ziemlich leicht. Schnell erhob sie sich und rannte den freigeräumten Pfad wieder hinauf, gesellte sich zu ihrer Mutter. „Hallo.", grüßte Edea ihren ehemaligen Schützling und gab ihr ein warmes Lächeln aus vollen, dunklen Lippen. Sie mochte zwar einwenig aussehen, wie eine Dark Metal Braut, aber sie war die wohl liebenswerteste Person auf diesem und anderen Planeten. Selphie würde nicht zulassen, dass etwas mit Edea passieren würde.

„Haaallo.", grüßte Selphie zurück und stellte sich neben ihre Mutter. Edea warf ihr schwarzes Haar zurück und seufzte: „Sind sie nicht niedlich?" Selphie nickte Gedankenverloren. „Ihr wart auch früher so du und die anderen.", fuhr Edea fort und erneut nickte Selphie. „Ihr habt herumgetollt und euch gestritten, habt euch vertragen und geärgert. Ihr wart eben so richtige Kinder.", sie atmete theatralisch ein und aus: „Vor allem du Selphie."

„Ich wüsste auch gerne mehr über meine Vergangenheit.", erklärte Selphie ihr: „Diese doofen G.Fs verhindern das nur." „Das sind nicht die G.F. schuld, Selphie. Das lag daran, dass du nur vier Jahre alt warst. Natürlich hast du keine Erinnerung mehr.", sie wirkte betrübt, also warf Selphie ihr einen fragend Blick zu, in der Hoffnung das sie verstand was sie wollte. Edea sah sie kurz an und blickte dann zu Boden: „Mir tun die Kinder und ihr Leid. Alle sie da unten haben Eltern verloren, meistens beide während Artemisias Komprimierung. So auch ihr, während der Hexenkriege.", es fiel ihr schwer weiter zusprechen und Selphie wollte sie auch nicht drängen.

Aber dann fuhr sie fort: „So auch deine Eltern." Die sonst so toughe Nunchaku Kämpferin hielt die Luft an, als sie von _ihren _Eltern hörte. „Sie brachten dich damals in strömendem Regen zu mir. Wusstest du, dass du genauso wie Squall aus Winhill stammst?", Selphie verneinte.

„Ja. Sie brachten dich her und sagten mir, ich soll auf dich acht geben, denn die Zeiten seinen hart.", erneut stockte sie und ihre Stimme klang brüchig, so als sei sie den Tränen nah. Und wenn sie es nicht war, Selphie war es auf jeden Fall. Ihre Eltern kannte sie zwar nicht und hatte auch keine besonders emotionale Bindung zu ihnen, aber allein von ihnen zu hören war ziemlich aufreibend.

So musste sich Squall auch gefühlt haben, als Laguna mit _Ich bin dein Vater _kam. Das war ja fast wie in diesem Film aus Esthar _Star Wars_ hieß er. Selphie mochte ihn, fand ihn aber, wie auch vieles anderes aus Esthar ziemlich überzogen. Doch das gehörte jetzt nicht zum Thema.

Und Selphie lauschte gespannt, während Edea weitererzählte.

Es war ein stürmischer Tag gewesen und es war eine genauso stürmische Nacht. Die Jalousien klapperten in dem heftigen Wind, der dort draußen wehte. Doch hier im Inneren des Hauses war es warm. Ein Feuer knisterte im Kamin und gab Wärme und Licht von sich, während draußen der Wind ähnlich einem Wolf heulte. Seit nun einem halben Jahr war sie mit ihrem Waisenhaus auf's Festland gezogen. Davor hatte sie das Schiff der weißen SEEDs, wie sie ihre eigene Erfindung nannte, genutzt. Dort waren ehemalige Kinder von ihr stationiert und sie hatte ihrem Mann die Aufgabe gegeben, sie zu unterrichten und eine Kampfschule zu bauen. Sie sollten eines Tages gegen die Hexen dieser Welt kämpfen und möglicherweise auch gegen sie.

_Doch sie würde alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um es zu verhindern. Aber im Moment hatte sie andere Sorgen. Die Hexenkriege waren losgebrochen und nun kämpfte jeder gegen jeden. Da war es für sie und die Kinder doch sehr praktisch so weit abseits zu wohnen. Im Moment beherbergte ihr Waisenhaus fünf Kids aus den verschiedenen Teilen der Welt, allesamt mindestens Halbwaisen. _

_Es waren drei Jungs und zwei Mädchen. Quistis, eine kleine, kesse Blondine, Irvine, ein durchschnittlicher Junge für sein Alter, Ellione, die schon seit einiger Zeit bei ihr war und ihr half mit den Schützlingen zu Recht zu kommen, Xell, ein Blondschopf mit einem ziemlich ausgeprägtem Charakter und ein Junge den sie noch nicht ganz durchschaut hatte: Squall. Sein Vater, ein Mann mit schwarzem Haar, der schon Öfters hier wegen Ellione gewesen war, hatte ihn vorbei gebracht und den Wunsch geäußert, dass sie Squall nichts von ihm erzählen sollten. _

_Das taten die meisten Eltern, aus Angst, es könne ihren Kindern schaden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie abgegeben wurden. Und Edea verstand es._

_Im Moment saß Edea auf einem Schreibtisch in der Ecke und schrieb einen Brief an ihren Mann in Balamb, während die Kleinen alle auf einer Couch unter einer Wolldecke zusammengekauert lagen und schliefen. Xell war der Erste gewesen, der vor dem Gewitter Angst bekommen hatte. Dann nacheinander waren sie alle angekommen und hatten sich an sie gekuschelt. Nur Squall nicht, der in seinem Bettchen gelegen hatte (vor Angst schlotternd aber zu Stolz, um sich den anderen anzuschließen) bis Quistis und Ellione ihn geholt hatten. Dann hatte er sich an Ellione geschmiegt und war prompt eingeschlafen. _

_Ell, als eine Art große Schwester für ihn und die anderen, hatte einen guten Draht zu den Kleinen und vor allem zu Squall, der sich nur ihr gegenüber öffnete. Das war sehr praktisch, denn er litt wohl am meisten unter dem verschwinden seiner Eltern. Edea sah von ihrem Brief auf und lächelte ihre Kinder an, wie sie zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa lagen. Irvine und Xell hatten sich aneinander gelehnt, während Squall sich an Ell gehangen hatte. Und Quistis lag halb auf Squall, mit offenem Mund dem leise Geräusche entwichen. Plötzlich zerriss ein Geräusch die Stille. Zuerst konnte sie nicht sagen, ob es ein Blitz oder jemand an der Tür war._

_Dann wiederholte sich das Geräusch noch mal, dieses Mal lauter, so dass Xell erschrocken auffuhr und sich die verschlafenen Augen mit seinen kleinen Fäusten rieb: „Was ist denn los, Mama?", fragte er Edea, die sich erhoben hatte. Sie warf ihm noch ein warmes Lächeln zu und ging vor ihm in die Hocke: „Da klopft jemand. Schlaf weiter." Sie drückte ihn wieder an die Couch und ging los, hörte aber, wie tapsige Schritte ihr folgten. _

_Als sie die Tür aufriss, schlug ein Blitz in der Nähe ein und erhellte die Umgebung in einem surrealen Licht. Sie hörte wie Xell erschrocken nach Luft schnappte und sah, wie er die Hände über die Augen legte, als er die beiden dunklen Gestalten sah, die in der Tür standen. Edea musste zugeben, dass sie ebenfalls einwenig erschrocken war. Doch dann sah sie eine junge Frau Mitte zwanzig und einen Mann etwa im selben Alter. Die blonden Haare der Frau klebten an ihrer Stirn und an der Kopfhaut und der junge Mann versuchte zu lächeln. Sie sahen elend aus, aber sie schienen es eilig zu haben. „Was kann ich für sie tun?", wollte Edea wissen und schritt zur Seite, in der Hoffnung sie würden eintreten. Doch die Frau drückte ihr nur ein kleines Stoffpaket in die Hand: „Hier passen sie auf Selphie auf.", dann waren sie auch schon verschwunden, in den Regen hinausgelaufen._

_Edea war einwenig verwirrt und schloss die Tür nur zögernd. Aber sie wusste, dass in dieser Ebene Monster lauerten und sie wollte ihre Kinder nicht in Gefahr bringen. Dann sah sie sich das Paket an. Es war ein Mädchen etwa im selben Alter wie der Rest. Ihr Haar war braun und etwa Kinnlang und kringelte sich am Schluss einwenig nach oben, so als hätte die Schwerkraft keinen Einfluss auf sie._

_Und das süßeste war, sie nuckelte am Daumen und gab Welpenartige Geräusche von sich. Edea hatte sich sofort in das Mädchen verliebt und brachte diese zu den anderen. „Was hast du da Mama?", wollte Xell wissen und zupfte an ihrem Kleid. Edea blickte ihn an und antwortete: „Ein Mädchen." „Was ist...ein Mädchen.", wollte er wissen und schien Probleme zu haben das Wort richtig auszusprechen. _

„_Quistis ist ein Mädchen, Ell ist auch eins.", erklärte sie ihm leise, doch die anderen waren auch schon wach und blickten sie aus großen Augen an. Xell grinste aus einem Mund voller weißer Milchzähne und eilte zu Quistis hin: „Du bist ein Mädchen." Sie funkelte ihn böse an und erhob sich: „Was ist das?" Dann kamen sie alle. _

_Edea ging vor ihnen in die Hocke und zeigte den anderen den Neunankömmling. Dann legte sie die Kleine auf die Couch und die anderen gesellten sich neugierig um sie herum. „Dürfen wir sie behalten?", wollte Irvine wissen und blickte Edea aus kugelrunden Rehaugen an. Sie lachte leise auf: „Ja, sie bleibt bei uns. Und jetzt geht schlafen." Kurze Zeit später schlief sie mit der Kleinen im Arm ein. Wie hieß sie überhaupt? Und während sie so einnickte, kam ihr wieder in Erinnerung, was die Frau gesagt hatte: _Passen sie auf Selphie auf.

_Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Edea von dem Heulen eines Mädchens geweckt. Es war Selphie, die wahrscheinlich ihre Eltern suchte. Edea schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um. Die Kleine Selphie rannte von einem Punkt zum anderen in ihrer grünen Latzhose und weinte. Sie suchte tatsächlich ihre Eltern. Quistis und Ellione rannten ihr hinterher und versuchten sie zu beruhigen. _

_Während Xell und Irvine sich die Ohren leidvoll zuhielten. Nur Squall schien unberührt, denn er blickte seine Mutter fragend an, dann kam er zu ihr. Edea nahm ihn auf den Schoss und er stellte eine wirklich ulkige Frage: „Wieso macht sie so was? Ist sie kaputt?" Edea hätte beinah losgelacht, bis ihr einfiel, dass er es bitterernst meinte. _

„_Nein. Sie ist nur traurig und sucht ihre Eltern.", erklärte seine Mutter ihm. Doch er verstand das wohl nicht so ganz: „Und warum macht sie das, wenn sie traurig ist?" „Weil du es auch gemacht hast, als du hier angekommen bist.", sie empfing einen finsteren Blick und verbesserte sich: „Natürlich nicht. Du warst stark wie ein Löwe."_

„_Wie ein Löwe.", wiederholte er und hob seine Arme, um diese anzuspannen wie die Bodybuilder es im Fernseher taten. Dann eilte er zurück zu den Jungs und Edea wand sich an Selphie, nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Schon nach kurzer Zeit ließ das Weinen nach und wurde nur noch zu einem Schluchzen. „Es ist alles gut. Deine Eltern kommen dich bald abholen.", versuchte sie das Mädchen anzulügen, in der Hoffnung das sie es bald vergessen hatte._

„_Wann bald?"_

„_Bald!", erwidert sie. „Ist bald jetzt?", fragte Selphie leise und sah Edea aus feuchten Augen an. „Nein. Aber es dauert nicht lange.", versuchte es Edea auf diese Weise und es schien einwenig zu helfen, denn sie fragte nichts mehr. Dann nahm sie Selphies kleine Hand und führte sie und die anderen, die teilweise an ihrem Kleid hingen an den Tisch. Die Kinder nahmen ihre Plätze ein und Squall und Irvine schoben ihre Stühle auseinander, so dass ein weiterer Stuhl an den runden Tisch passte. „Komm.", Irvine nahm Selphies Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Platz._

„_Iiiih, Irvie mag Mädchen!", rief Xell daraufhin laut und bekam einen Schlag von Quistis auf die Schulter. Er rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Schulter und Edea sah, dass er beinah anfing zu heulen. Also griff sie auf die Fensterbank, wo in einer zugeschraubten Dose Lutscher lagen und schob einen davon Xell in den Mund. Sofort entzerrte sich sein Gesicht und er begann zufrieden zu lutschen. _

_Dann holte sie mit Ell die Brötchen und das Schmierzeug und die Kinder aßen zufrieden. Und zum ersten Mal lachte Selphie mit Freudestrahlendem Gesicht. Und beinah im selben Moment hörte draußen der Regen auf. Edea lächelte zufrieden und sah ihren Kindern dabei zu, wie sie versuchten ihre Brötchen mit den stumpfen Schmiermessern zu schneiden. _

_So vergingen die Monate ohne Probleme und Edea bekam endlich wieder eine Zeitung, die ihr Mann am Bahnhof von Balamb gekauft hatte. Er war mal wieder bei ihr und half einwenig mit dem Nachwuchs. Edea selbst hatte keine Kinder und der Wunsch war auch nicht so groß, hatte sie nicht auch so einen Haufen goldiger Kids um sich. Die Reise von Balamb war beinah eine Odyssee. Man musste mit dem Zug nach Timber, dort stieg man um und fuhr in Richtung Dollet oder Fishermans Horizon. Und von dort konnte man mit einem Boot fahren. Doch Edea hatte Gerüchteweise gehört, dass die Zugstrecke nach Fishermans gesperrt wurde, wegen Gefahren mit der Brücke._

_Es hatte geschneit und somit war der Winter offiziell da. Es war der erste Schnee in diesem Jahr, weswegen die Kleinen auch sofort nach dem Aufstehen rausgerannt waren. Sie trugen Klamotten, die man gestiftet hatte für das Waisenhaus, da Edea und ihr Mann diese nicht alle kaufen konnten. Es war schon schwer einen Garden und ein Waisenhaus zu führen. Da war es auch schwer sich um die Klamotten zu kümmern. Aber die Sachen waren alle so gut wie Neu und die Kinder sahen einfach nur putzig aus, so vollkommen eingepackt. Edea sah belustigt zu, wie Squall und Quistis gemeinsam ein Iglu bauten. Irvine und Xell bewarfen sich mit Schnee und Ell arbeitete mit Selphie an einem kleinen Schneemann. Ihr wurde das Herz warm, während sie die Kinder draußen sah. Selphie kam zu ihr gerannt, als Edea nach draußen kam und in ihrer Zeitung blätterte. Ihr Blick wurde von einem Artikel, der die Überschrift: _Totes Ehepaar in ihrem Haus gefunden._ Trug. _

_Darunter stand in roten Lettern. _Myr Tilmitt (23) und ihr Mann Seth Tilmitt (27) wurden gestern erschossen in ihrem Haus gefunden. _Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die kleine Selphie, wie sie lachend zu ihr kam und aufgeregt: „Schnee hat schneit!", rief. Sie versuchte sich ein Lächeln abzuringen, aber sie bekam nicht mehr raus als ein Schluchzen, dann ging sie neben Selphie in die Hocke und umarmte das perplexe Mädchen. Zwar waren keine Bilder bei dem Artikel gewesen, aber sie spürte irgendwie das es Selphies Eltern waren. Das Mädchen hielt erst Mal die Luft an, dann stimmte sie mit ein, als sie realisierte das ihre Mutter traurig war._

_So wie es Kinder nun mal taten, wenn sie ihre Eltern am Boden zerstört sahen. Doch sie taten es nur, weil Edea so traurig war und das machte sie auch traurig. „Selphie, Selphie..._

...hör auf zu weinen.", versuchte Edea das Mädchen zu beruhigen, dass sich an sie drückte und weinte: „Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass dich das traurig macht." „Nein.", Selphie schluchzte und sah ihre Mutter aus tränenden Augen an: „Ich weine nicht weil ich traurig bin, sondern weil sooo froh bin."

Edea drückte ihren ehemaligen Schützling noch mal und lächelte dann: „Du warst ein tapferes Mädchen." Auch Selphie überwand sich dazu ihrer Mom ein schräges Lächeln zuzuwerfen: „Warum hast du mir nicht schon früher davon erzählt?" „Ich hatte Angst dich zu verletzen.", erklärte ihre Mutter ihr. Dann wischte Selphie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und dachte daran sich bei Irvine zu bedanken, wenn sie ihn wiedersah. Er hatte ihr sehr geholfen und jetzt wollte sie sich bei ihrem Freund revanchieren. „So und jetzt geh und mach was anderes.", auch Edeas Augen waren feucht und während Edea wieder ins Innere ging, konnte Selphie schwören ihre Mutter weinen zu sehen. Doch es konnte auch was anderes sein. Und genauso wie vor vierzehn Jahren, begann sie deswegen zu weinen. Sie wollte ihre Mutter nicht traurig sehen. Und sie weinte solange, bis eines der Kinder sie am Kleid zupfte und fragte, warum sie das machte. Dann wischte sie sich erneut die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und eilte mit dem Jungen hinab zum Strand, um die Burgen zu vollenden.

Cifer Almasy stand vor den Toren des Shumistammes. Artemisia hatte sie hier her befohlen. Neuer Schnee war gefallen und bedeckte den Eingang. Doch er hatte kein Auge für die Schönheit dieses Momentes. Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin schienen das doch anderes zu sehen, denn sie blickten sich interessiert um. Cifer wunderte sich wieso sie so erstaunt waren. Es war doch nur Schnee, gefrorenes Wasser. „Das ist mal voll schön.", stieß Rai-Jin erstaunt hervor. Cifer entfuhr ein leises: „Pah!", und er zog seine Gun Blade, dann schritt er auf das Haupttor zu, was sich sofort öffnete, sobald er sich auf sieben Meter genähert hatte.

Dahinter fand er einige Shumis, wie sie hin und her hasteten und irgendwas besprachen. Doofe, kleine, gelbe Bastarde, fand Cifer. Er mochte diese Wesen nicht. Sie waren ihm einfach zu unheimlich und doch hatte er sich bereit erklärt ihr Anführer zu werden in der Schlacht gegen den Balamb Garden. Doch zuerst musste er sie überzeugen. Also griff er einen der vorbei eilenden grob an der Schulter.

Der Gelbling zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ließ die Steine fallen, die er in seinen Händen trug. „Hast du hier das Sagen?", wollte Cifer wissen. „Unnötig.", murmelte Fu-Jin und dachte wahrscheinlich, dass Cifer sie nicht hörte. Doch er tat es. Der Shumi sah ihn aus schwarzen Knopfaugen an, bis ihm klar wurde, was er wollte. Seine Augen huschten hin und her wahrscheinlich in Panik. Bei diesen Wesen wusste man nie was sie dachten, denn man sah es an ihrem Gesicht nicht.

Das machte sie auch so unheimlich. „Nein.", stieß er erschrocken hervor: „Der Älteste ist unten." „Und wie komm ich nach _unten_?", zischte Cifer und hob drohend die Gun Blade. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er so aggressiv agierte? Eigentlich hatten ihm diese Wesen nichts getan. Aber irgendwie war ihm danach. „Dort ist ein Aufzug.", der Shumi deutete auf das runde Ding in der Mitte der Halle und Cifer stieß den Kleinen von sich.

Der Shumi landete mit dem Hintern auf den Boden und beeilte sich die Steine wieder einzusammeln, bevor Cifer sie zertreten konnte. Dann eilte er davon. „Das war jetzt mal vollkommen unnötig.", Rai-Jin fasste ihm an die Schulter und Cifer hätte ihn am liebsten skalpiert, doch er begnügte sich mit einem kühlen Blick, aus Rücksicht auf seine Gun Blade und darauf, dass Fu-Jin dann böse wurde und ihn ebenfalls verlassen würde. Dann hätte er keine Freunde mehr.

Schweigend schritten sie zwischen den Ausgrabungsstellen einher und betraten dann den Aufzug. Während sie hinab fuhren, erschien ein Hologramm auf einen kleinen Podest und begann zu reden: _Willkommen im Shumidorf. Fühlt euch wie zu Hause._ Dann war es verschwunden. Unten angekommen stieg Cifer aus und stolzierte zu einem anderen Shumi: „Wo find ich den Ältesten des Dorfes?" Der Shumi deutete schweigend auf ein Haus. Grinsend ging Cifer weiter und trat ins Haus, schritt an dem protestierenden Shumi vorbei und ging auf den Ältesten zu: „Wir müssen reden."

Fortsetzung folgt:


	11. Brutale Morde

FINAL FANTASY VIII

DAS GEHEIMNIS DES SHUMISTAMMES

KAPITEL 10

„Whoa!",

Irvine pfiff aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen und blickte den Flur rauf und runter. Das war genau das Wort, was Squall gefehlt hatte, um die Situation zu beschreiben. Tote, überall wo man hinsah nur Tote. Allesamt brutal hingerichtet und abgeschlachtet. Ellione würgte hinter ihnen und Squall fuhr blitzschnell herum, ergriff sie und zog sie hinaus aus dem Gefängnis. Draußen schien sie sich zu beruhigen, denn sie atmete wieder ruhiger und ihre huschenden Augen beruhigten sich.

So was hatte sie noch nie gesehen, deswegen verstand Squall die Situation und er hob ihren Kopf: „Ell, hör mir zu.", begann er: „ Bleib hier, setz dich in den Wagen und warte hier.", er überlegte: „Schließ ab!"

Ellione nickte und er sah zu, wie sie in den Wagen stieg. Dann drehte er sich um und sah Quistis und Rinoa hinter ihm stehen. Rinoa lächelte auf ihre vielsagende Art und wirkte voll und ganz zufrieden mit Squall, während Quistis ihn nur stolz musterte. Er war ihr Schüler und ihr bester Freund.

„Was ist?", fragte er auf seine kaltschnäuzige Art und ging los: „Quistis, könntest du vielleicht bei Ell bleiben?" „Klar, Boss!", erwiderte sie und setzte sich in Bewegung zum Wagen. Dann schloss sich Rinoa ihm an und sie traten wieder ein. Es war ein wirklich schreckliches Bild, was sich ihm da bot. Was hatte all diese Soldaten in nur fünf Minuten getötet? Die Bestie, die auch Scraf gekillt hat!

„Koppeln und Waffen bereit halten.", erklärte er. Squall war wieder auf dem Anführertrip. Er musste die Situation gut durchplanen. Rinoa löste sich von ihm und schnürte die Blaster Edge fester. Dann gingen sie langsam los. Irvine einwenig voraus, die Exetor in Anschlag und bei jedem Flur sicherte er in die Entsprechende Richtung. Doch wer auch immer das hier getan hatte, er war nicht mehr da. Squall schluckte schwer, als Xell eine weitere Tür aufstieß und der Geruch nach Tod über ihnen zusammen schlug. Das hier war der Zellentrakt A. Doch auch hier lebte keiner mehr.

Alle tot mit gebrochenen Knochen oder herausgerissenen Organen. „Also, da lob ich mir Artemisia. Sie hatte nur versucht die Welt zu zerstören.", erklärte Laguna lautstark, um seine Angst zu überspielen. Doch seine Stimme zitterte. Und auch Squall fühlte einen schweren Kloß im Hals.

Doch er konnte es seinem Vater ganz und gar nicht verübeln. Das Bild war grausam. So was hatte er noch nie gesehen und er wollte auch so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Laguna zog unterdessen ein tragbares Funkgerät und sprach etwas hinein. Während dessen gab Squall Irvine ein Zeichen und die beiden schritten etwas tiefer in den Raum hinein. Vorsichtig blickten sie sich um. Doch da war niemand.

Der Scharfschütze lud seine Exetor durch und ging in den linken Gang, während Squall, mit gehobener Gun Blade dem Gang weiter folgte. Er erreichte nach einigen Metern und noch mehr verstümmelten Toten die Tür und drückte diese auf. Dahinter lag der Zellentrakt von Wedge. Irgendwo hier musste er sein.

„Buh!", Squall zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum, dann sah er Rinoa neben sich. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb vor Anspannung und er fluchte leise: „Was soll das?" „Ich wollte dich doch nur einwenig aufheitern.", meinte Rinoa leise: „Es ist irgendwie nicht der richtige Moment um so düster zu werden." „Ich find den Zeitpunkt eigentlich ziemlich passend.", murmelte der junge SEED wütend. Doch dann verflog seine Wut, als Rinoa sich vorbeugte und ihn seicht küsste. Der Hauch ihrer Lippen auf seinen, der zarte Duft ihrer Haut reichte aus, um alle Sorgen verfliegen zu lassen und das genau war der Fehler.

Im nächsten Moment knallte etwas gegen die Tür und Squall flog auf Rinoa. Zwei Schatten setzten über sie hinweg und verschwanden in den Gang, in dem auch Irvine vorhin verschwunden war. Squall rappelte sich schnell auf und ergriff mit der einen Hand seine Löwenherz mit der anderen griff er nach Rinoa und zog beides in die Höhe. Dann rief er: „Laguna!"

Sein Vater blickte fragend auf und eilte dann zu ihm hin. Zu dritt stürmten sie in den Gang, wo sie Irvine an der Wand lehnen sahen. Sein Blick war starr, aber er lebte noch. Squall ging neben ihm in die Hocke und untersuchte ihn schnell und gründlich nach Wunden. Doch er fand, Hyne sei Dank, keine. Dann half er dem Scharfschützen auf: „Was war das?" Irvine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Hab nur einen Schatten gesehen."

„Schattenkriecher!", fragte Rinoa die sinngemäß schloss. Doch Irvine verneinte: „Ich denke nicht. Die hatten schon eine Gestalt, waren einfach nur zu schnell."

Squall nickte: „Wir sollten sie beseitigen, bevor die Soldaten hier eintreffen. Die werden dann so enden, wie die alle hier." Sie nickten und begannen mit der Suche. Jeder hatte seine Waffe in Anschlag genommen und sicherte jeden Gang. Bevor sie vorsichtig weiterschlichen. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte Frena, die grinsend auf Rinoa starrte, dann verschwand sie im Schatten und war nicht mehr da.

„Was das wohl für Kreaturen waren?", wollte Rinoa flüsternd wissen. Xell zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte sich suchend um. „Was ist, wenn sie zu Quistis und Ell gehen?", fragte nun Laguna ebenfalls flüsternd, aus Angst die Kreaturen anzulocken. „Das glaub ich nicht.", antwortete der Truppenführer: „Sie sind nämlich hier."

Die Wesen, die nun vor ihnen an der Decke hingen waren von unbekannter Natur. Lange, schlangenartige, grüne Leiber, ein peitschender Schwanz, zwei Sichelartige Klauen. Und der Kopf. Squall schauderte, als er diesen sah. Hohle, schwarze Augen, ein Haufen spitzer Zähne, und ein Kopfpanzer wie bei einem Dinosaurier. Sie waren eine Mischung sämtlicher Alpträume, die Squall jemals gehabt hatte. Doch das widerlichste war die Haut. Sie schien sich zu bewegen in dem kalten Licht der Neonröhren. So, als wäre sie ständig in Bewegung. Die Monster stürzten hinab und stellten sich vor der Truppe auf.

Squall grinste. Sie wollten diese Art von Kampf, konnten sie haben. Das wäre einfacher. Rinoa stellte sich neben ihn und auch Xell positionierte sich neben ihm. „Hey, Chef!", rief Irvine: „Wir sehen mal nach Ell und Quistie, okay?" Squall widersprach nicht, konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Kampf. Xell stürmte als erster vor, schlug zu und verfehlte. Die Kreatur wich im letzten Moment geschickt nach hinten aus und konterte mit einem Hieb. Xell zuckte kurz zusammen, doch er war tough. Rinoa zog ihre Waffe an und schoss auf das zweite Biest. Doch auch sie verfehlte. „Lasst es.", rief Squall: „Sie sind zu flink. Greift mit Zaubern an."

Xell nickte und stellte sich wieder in die Ausgangsposition. Dann schoss die erste Bestie vor und Squall wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. In dem einen Moment war sie noch bei sich, dann erschien sie plötzlich vor ihm und verzog sich genauso schnell. Doch der Hieb ließ Squall ,dank Kontor, zurückschlagen. Die Bestie hüpfte wieder zurück, doch Squall machte noch einen kleinen Satz nach vorne und schlug zu.

Das Biest kreischte überrascht auf und fauchte wild, während Squall zurückhastete. Dann zauberte Rinoa, die von allen die meisten Geschwindigkeitspunkte hatte, Ultima und traf die Monster erneut unerwartet. Xell zauberte Hast auf sich und setzte eine Runde aus. Dann stürmte die zweite Kreatur vor und schlug zu. Rinoa entwich ein kurzer Schrei, dann fing sie sich wieder und wartete auf ihren Zug, während plötzlich Angel vorsprang und eine der Wesen takelte. Squall hatte irgendwie gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Hündin die ganze Zeit neben ihnen hergelaufen war.

Sie war ziemlich unscheinbar.

Squall analysierte die Kreaturen und stellte fest: „Sie haben insgesamt 99.999 HP und sind Immun gegen gar nichts. Eigentlich ziemlich schwach...nur eben sehr schnell." Die erste Bestie sprang vor und biss Squall in die Schulter. „Vitra!", rief Rinoa und die Wunde verschloss sich wieder, die eh nicht so tief gewesen war. Die Jacke hatte das meiste abgefangen. „Meteor!", Xell sprang vor und richtete seine Rechte Hand auf die Wesen, dann flogen aus dem All beschworene Meteoriten herab und schlugen auf die Biester ein. Dann sprang Squall vor und entlud seine Gun Blade über den Wesen. Die Explosion zerriss die Luft und nahm der zweiten Kreatur 9999 Health Points.

Dann beschwor Rinoa Angel. Die Hündin zauberte „Unsichtbarer Mond" auf die drei und somit war der Kampf so gut wie gewonnen. Die nächsten Schläge der Wesen taten ihnen nichts. Squall schlug noch mehrmals zu, Xell zauberte noch was und auch Rinoa zauberte einiges. Dann starb die erste Bestie, stieß einen Schrei aus und zerfiel zu _Haaren_.

Haare?

Das lebendige Haar im Präsidentenpalast, erinnerte sich Squall. Sie bestanden aus Haaren. Mit einem Schrei sprang Squall vor und zerteilte den zweiten Gegner beinah bis zur Gänze. Dann zerfiel er zu einem Haufen Haare und verbrannte plötzlich zu Asche. Genauso wie die andere Kreatur. Squalls Augen weiteten sich. „Was war das?", war Rinoas erste Frage nach dem Kampf. Doch keiner der Krieger hatte eine Antwort, also schwiegen sie.

„Was denkst du werden sie da drin machen?",

wollte Ellione wissen. Und Quistis hatte keine Antwort parat, obwohl auch ihr diese Frage auf der Zunge brannte. Es war Nachmittag und die Sonne stand bereits ziemlich hoch. Es war beinah unerträglich heiß. So war es nun mal in der Wüste. Ellione saß im Wagen, die Hintertür geöffnet, die Beine auf dem Boden, den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne gelehnt und schwitzend.

Quistis stand in der prallen Sonne und alles was ihr blieb, war dort zu bleiben. Zwar glaubte sie nicht, dass Ellione eine Gefahr drohte, denn Monster wagten sich nur selten in bewohnte Gebiete. Dort war einfach die Präsenz der Magie zu hoch. Magie bedeutete für Monster Gefahr. Deswegen begaben sie sich auch nur selten in Gefahr. Und dieses Gefängnis beherbergte früher einmal genug Menschen, so dass die Magie deutlich spürbar war. Jetzt wurde sie schwächer, doch immerhin war noch etwas da.

Quistis schauderte, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie dank den Kopplungen alles spürte und fühlte. Sie stand über den Menschen, sie war mächtig. Sie konnte Sachen, die sonst niemand vollbrachte. Und doch würde sie diese Macht nie ausnutzen, geschweige denn sich ausnutzen lassen. Egal von wem. Das wusste sie in der Tiefe ihres einsamen Herzens. Ihr fehlte eine Beziehung. „Quistie?", begann ihre große Schwester. Die ehemalige Ausbilderin blickte sie fragend an und zeigte ihr so, dass sie zuhörte. „Was genau ist das eigentlich für ein Fall? Wieso sterben so viele Menschen?", wollte sie wissen.

Sie hatte echt mit jeder Frage gerechnet, nur mit dieser nicht. Es war einfach unerwartet. Weswegen sie im ersten Moment keine Ahnung hatte, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste noch nicht mal, ob es klug wäre Ellione das alles zu erzählen. Klar, sie war ihre große Schwester, aber trotzdem hatte Quistis das Gefühl, dass sie Ell beschützen musste. Das war irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl.

Und in diesem Moment wusste sie, sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie war über Ellione, ihr großes Vorbild, hinausgewachsen. Es fühlte sich gut an. Dann seufzte sie und erklärte es ihr: „Wir haben einen Anruf bekommen, dass ein toter Schüler gefunden wurde. Wir gingen dem nach und fanden einiges heraus, dass vielleicht nicht wissen sollten."

„Und das wäre?", Elliones Interesse war geweckt und das war nicht gut. Sie wollte ihre Schwester nicht in Gefahr bringen. Doch es war zu spät, deswegen erzählt sie ihr alles. Von den aufgeschreckten Shumis, den Spuren im Schnee, Mina, Frena und allem was sonst so passiert war. Sie verbarg ihre Abneigung gegenüber der Lehrerin nicht und war froh, dass Ellione anhand ihrer Erzählungen ebenfalls eine Abneigung gegen sie hatte. Als sie beendet hatte, war sie erschöpft. Sie hatte jedes Detail erwähnt auch die Ohrfeige vor einigen Tagen. Plötzlich spürte sie Gefahr von der Seite. Sie blickte auf, griff nach ihrer Waffe an ihrem Gürtel und erschrak. Vor ihr stand besagte Frena.

Quistis zog die Stirn kraus und senkte die Waffe. Klar, es war seltsam das die Lehrerin hier war. Aber sie wollte ihr mit Vertrauen begegnen und nicht mit Waffen, nach dem was passiert war. Die junge Frau machte eine Handbewegung, dann spürte Quistis, wie sich etwas um ihren Knöchel band. Sie blickte hinab, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Der helle Wüstensand und der vertrocknete Boden spiegelten das Sonnenlicht und machten die Schnur unsichtbar. „Rache ist süß!", murmelte Frena und zog. Quistis verlor das Gleichgewicht und flog hin, knallte mit dem Kopf gegen die Wagentür und dann auf den Boden. Sie spürte, wie die Haut an ihrer Stirn riss und Blut zu Boden tropfte. Dann hörte sie Ellione schreien.

Sie wollte aufstehen, aber alles drehte sich in ihrem Kopf. Sie stolperte bei dem Versuch. Vor ihren Augen wurde alles schwarz, dann als sich alles klärte sah sie Irvine und Laguna neben ihr Knien.

„Wo ist Ellione?", wollte Quistis wissen. Irvine musterte ihre Platzwunde und murmelte leise: „Vita!", dann verschwand die Wunde beinah komplett. Laguna half ihr auf und sie blickte sich um. Der Wagen war leer. „Frena!", murmelte sie. „Was?", Irvine blickte sie verwirrt an. „Frena. Sie war hier. Sie hat Ellione mitgenommen. Verdammt.", Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie war so überrascht gewesen, als sie Frena gegenüber gestanden hatte. Jetzt war Ellione weg und das nur, weil sie gezögert hatte.

Laguna schien zu merken, wie sie sich fühlte, denn er legte ihr einen Arm auf die Schulter und meinte: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du wurdest überrascht." Sie nickte, aber das tröstete sie nicht: „Ja. Aber ich habe versagt." Irvine sah sich um, doch auf den Dünen konnte er nichts entdecken. Frena war weg. Das wusste sie genau.

Im Hintergrund konnte sie die Umrisse der Stadt sehen und des Odyne Labors. Doch auch in die Richtung konnte sie Frena nicht sehen. Dann erblickte sie drei Fahrzeuge, die sich blitzschnell näherten. Es waren graublaue Autos, allerdings hatten sie nichts mit den Mietwagen aus Esthar gemeinsam. Es waren Militärfahrzeuge.

Drei Stück insgesamt. Quistis verfolgte, wie sie ohne Reue und ähnliches über einen Granatomb fuhr. Quistis empfand in diesem Moment Mitleid mit dem Wesen, obwohl sie auch sonst gegen sie kämpfte. Aber das Vieh hatte noch nicht einmal die Chance gehabt sich zu wehren.

Die drei Wagen hielten knapp neben ihnen und die Staubwolke, die sie verfolgt hatte, holte sie ein und schlug über Quistis und ihren beiden Begleitern zusammen. Sie hustete und schloss die Augen, bis der gelbliche Staub sich gelegt hatte. Dann sah sie ein etwa ein Dutzend Estharsoldaten vor sich. Es waren diese mit den schwarzen Kostümen, die sie aus den Traumsequenzen von Laguna kannte.

Der Führer, wahrscheinlich, denn er trat vor und salutierte vor Laguna. Quistis verfolgte, wie er die Klappe seiner Maske abnahm und ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit Schnauzbart zum Vorschein kam. Er war etwa im selben Alter wie Laguna und doch behandelte er den Präsidenten wie ein höheres Wesen. Ob Laguna das auch von ihnen erwartete? Aber wahrscheinlich nicht. Denn er schien nicht sehr erfreut über diese Formelle Anrede. Dann deutete er Wortlos hinein und die Soldaten mit den Multifunktionswaffen rannten in Zweierreihen hinein.

Quistis schmunzelte. Es erinnerte sie an ihre Zeit als Lehrerin im Balamb Garden. Damals als sie mit Squall, Xell und Cifer in einem Museum in Deling City gewesen war. Natürlich waren die anderen auch dabei gewesen, aber irgendwie hatte sie zu den dreien schon immer eine starke Verbindung gehabt. Jetzt vermutete sie, dass es an der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit lag.

Sie warf Irvine einen Blick zu, dann wand sie sich an Laguna: „Was war das?", wollte sie wissen. „Unser Sturmtrupp.", erklärte er: „Nur die besten Soldaten kommen hinein. Sie sind darauf abgerichtet nicht nur blind zu gehorchen." „Wegen Adell?", wollte Irvine wissen. Und der Präsident nickte: „Genau! Sie entstanden zu ihrer Zeit und waren ihr Treu ergeben. Jetzt sollen sie sich, im Falle das der Herrscher ein Tyrann oder so ist, gegen den Führer wenden, wenn nötig."

„Du bist dann also auch in Gefahr!", Quistis zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ging los. Sie wollte sehen, was diese Soldaten tun würden. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie Squall und die anderen in Frieden ließen.

„Wow. Was ist das?", Xell hob ein gebogenes Stück in die Höhe, dass matt glänzte im flackernden Licht der Neonröhren. Irgendwo schien ein Kontakt locker zu sein. Rinoa war neben ihm in die Hocke gegangen und untersuchte das andere, ähnliche Stück. „Sieht irgendwie cool aus, nicht?" Squall nickte unmerklich und begutachtete das Stück, welches Xell ihm hinhielt: „Vielleicht ein unbekanntes, nützliches Item?", schlug er vor. Diese Wesen waren immerhin auch Fremde gewesen.

Squall schauderte, als er an die Scheinbar lebendige Haut dachte. Und die Art, wie sie sich verändert hatten, als sie gestorben waren. Haare. Squall schauderte. Dieser Fall, falls es damit zusammen hing, wurde immer unheimlicher. Und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. All diese Ereignisse schrieen nach was größerem. Was düstererem. Rinoa blickte zu ihm auf und versuchte Angel davon abzuhalten, diese seltsamen Sicheln zu berühren. Aber die Hündin schien ziemlich scharf darauf zu sein. „Angel, aus!", rief sie lautstark und die Hündin reagierte schließlich.

Sie zog sich zurück und wedelte erfreut mit dem Schwanz. Irgendwie schien kein Wässerchen sie trüben können. Squall mochte die Hündin. Und sie schien ihn auch zu _tolerieren_. Denn sie war eine kluge Hündin, sie wusste was Squall und Rinoa für einander empfanden und sie erlaubte es. War aber trotzdem einwenig eifersüchtig auf Squall. Er schmunzelte innerlich, als ihm das Bewusst wurde.

Xell zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte die Scheiben in seine Hosentaschen ein. „Stehen bleiben.", zischte plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme und im nächsten Moment füllte sich der Gang mit Estharsoldaten. Mindestens fünfzehn zählte der SEED auf Anhieb. Dann waren sie bereits umstellt. Angel knurrte zwischen Rinoa und Squall und bleckte die Zähne, während Rinoa die Hände hob. Xell ging in Kampfstellung und Squall blieb ruhig.

„Wer seit ihr?", wollte einer der Insektenartigen Soldaten wissen. „Ich bin Squall, SEED vom Balamb Garden. Wir wurden hier hergeschickt, um einen Fall zu klären. Dann geschah das." Als der Soldat hörte, dass sie aus dem Balamb Garden kamen, dem berühmten Garden, machte er ein Zeichen und die Soldaten senkten ihre Waffen.

Dann machte er noch einige Zeichen und die Soldaten schwärmten aus. „Squall!", rief Quistis von irgendwo her und eilte neben sie, zwischen den Soldaten durch. Sie schien ihnen bereits begegnet zu sein. Irvine und Laguna standen etwas weiter abseits von dem Trupp und warteten, während Quistis erklärte, was passiert war. „Ell ist weg!", Squall blickte Quistis fragend, aber nicht wütend an. Er wusste, dass Quistis alles getan haben musste, was sie konnte um Ell zu retten. Aber diese Frena war zu stark gewesen.

Sie hatte alles erzählt, was passiert war. Der Soldat, der Frontmann von ihnen, kam auf sie zu und meinte: „Sie können gehen. Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle." Squall salutierte und die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel, dann gingen sie in Richtung Ausgang und er war froh, dass er diesem Alptraum entfliehen konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	12. Der Pakt

Hatte keine Zeit das Chap Beta lesen zu lassen, ergo: Mögliche Fehler!

FINAL FANTASY VIII

DAS GEHEIMNIS DES SHUMISTAMMES

KAPITEL 11

Das Funkgerät der Ragnarok knisterte, während Xell die Motoren startete: „Hallo ihr.", Frena! Squall zuckte zusammen. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Keine Angst. Eurem kleinen Schatzi passiert nichts, jedenfalls nichts schlimmes. Meine Herrin und ich wollen nur ihre Fähigkeiten und dann können wir ja tauschen."

Squall gefiel die Sache nicht. Warum meldete sich Frena jetzt bei ihnen? Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig: „Der da wäre?", wollte der Truppenführer wissen. Frena kicherte. Konnte sie denn nicht einfach verschwinden? Aber sie blieb: „Die Hexe gegen den Schatz.", erneut ein Lachen. Und man konnte von hinten Stimmen vernehmen. Eine Frauenstimme.

Da war noch jemand. Aber wer? Frena hatte von _Herrin_ gesprochen. Ob diese Stimme der Herrin gehörte? Oder Ellione? Sie würden es nie herausfinden, wenn sie nicht handeln würde. Xell steuerte die Ragnarok, nachdem sie Laguna in Esthar ausgesetzt hatten. Er hatte gesagt, sie sollten sich ausruhen, er würde sich um Ellione kümmern. Und Squall gestand sich ein, dass er Ruhe brauchte. Auch wenn ihn die Sache mit Ellione sehr wurmte. Aber jetzt verlangte sie Rinoa. Das ging zu weit.

Aber er konnte es nicht sagen, nicht ohne die Freunde zu enttäuschen, also nickte er: „Wir denken nach." Dann starb die Verbindung. Rinoa blickte ihn lächelnd an, denn sie schien zu wissen, dass er sie nicht abgeben wollte. Quistis trat vor: „Was? Du denkst nach? Bist du denn total bescheuert?", sie seufzte ungläubig. „Lasst mich doch.", erwiderte er grob und erklärte das Thema für beendet.

Doch Irvine schien das nicht zu kümmern. Denn er ging auf ihn zu: „Squall. Wir wissen, dass du Rinoa nicht hergeben willst. Aber wir können sie damit wenigstens ködern, oder?" „Habt ihr nicht gehört?", wollte er wissen: „Laguna sagte wir sollen ihm die Sache mit Ellione überlassen."

Die anderen blickten ihn fragend an und Xell schnaubte, während er die Maschine in Richtung Edeas Waisenhaus lenkte. „Was?", entfuhr es Irvine ungläubig und kam auf Squall zu. Doch dieser zog plötzlich seine Gun Blade und richtete sie auf den Scharfschützen: „Hast du mich nicht gehört?", er zitterte, hatte Angst. Doch er konnte nichts machen, dass wusste er. Und das machte ihn wütend.

Rinoas Arme umschlangen ihn von hinten und sie drückte sanft die Waffe runter: „Squall. Wir wissen, dass du Angst hast.", sie beruhigte ihn mit ihren Kräften und es gelang. Er drehte sich zu ihr und ging in die Knie, griff in ihr Sommerkleid und lehnte sich an sie, während sie über seinen Kopf strich.

Er hatte Schmerzen. Es war schlimm, nicht zu wissen was er tun sollte. Einerseits konnte er Ellione verlieren, andererseits Rinoa. Er würde so oder so jemanden aufgeben müssen. Und das machte ihn krank. Er konnte nur auf Laguna hoffen. Doch was wenn sie die Bestie, oder Hexe trafen, was würden sie machen? Die Soldaten würden abgemetzelt werden ohne Gnade. Langsam löste er sich von seiner Freundin und lehnte sich an die Waffenkonsole. Seine Gun Blade ruhte nun in seinem Schoss, die Klinge gesenkt. Ein geschlagener Krieger.

Und doch fühlte er sich irgendwie gut. Rinoas Magie, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Obwohl er mit ihr knapp eine Woche zusammen war, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie einfach zusammengehörten. Es wunderte sich, wie er ohne sie hatte leben können. Ein verlegenes Schweigen legte sich über die Gruppe des Flugschiffes. Rinoa lehnte schweigend an der Wand links von ihm, Quistis saß auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite auf einem Stuhl und Irvine half Xell bei der Route. Der Faustkämpfer schwieg ebenfalls.

„Es tut mir leid.", meinte der junge SEED Kadett schließlich. Alle sahen ihren Truppenführer einwenig verwundert an. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, war das so besonders? Squall verstand nichts mehr. Dann lächelte Quistis ihn warmherzig an: „Ist schon okay. Ich kann dich verstehen." „Wir. Wir können dich verstehen.", fügte Irvine hinzu: „Musst nicht immer allen Ruhm für dich beanspruchen." Dann begannen alle zu lachen und sogar Squall lachte, lachte zum ersten Mal richtig.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, so als würde irgend eine Barriere brechen. Nach diesem Ereignis würde Squall sich nur noch mehr auf seine Freunde verlassen können, dass wusste er und es war gut. Und während die Ragnarok in Richtung Centra steuerte, ging die Sonne am Horizont unter und tauchte den Himmel in rosarote Töne.

„Wow.", Rinoa stieß sich von der Wand ab und sah sich um: „Das ist nicht mein erster Sonnenuntergang, aber...", sie stockte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Hier hast du Panoramablick?", half Irvine ihr grinsend auf die Sprünge.

Squall erhob sich wieder, schob die Gun Blade in die passende Schwertscheide und sah sich ebenfalls um. Am Himmel erschien der erste Abendstern. Ein wirklich schönes Schauspiel. Das rot, als würde der Himmel brennen und die rosa Wolken zwischen allem. Es war wie im Märchen. Er spürte, wie Rinoa sich an seinen Arm klammerte und sagte nichts, aber er lief einwenig rot an, dass allerdings bei dieser Himmelsfarbe nicht besonders ins Auge fiel.

Nur Quistis, der Squall Experte, bemerkte es und kicherte in ihre Hand hinein. Es versprach doch noch ein guter Abend zu werden und vielleicht konnte er auch dann vergessen, was mit Ellione passiert war. Sie lebte noch, dass wusste er und Frena war auch sicherlich nicht so bescheuert, dass sie das Mädchen umbrachte, ohne die Kräfte von ihr zu haben.

Was sie aber für einen Plan verfolgte war bei weitem unklar.

Das Funkgerät plärrte los: „Heeey!" Squall zuckte gepeinigt zusammen, als Selphies Stimme durch das Cockpit hallte. „Seeeit ihr noch laaange unterweeegs?", wollte das, wahrscheinlich gelb gekleidete, Mädchen am anderen Ende wissen. „Ja.", erwiderte Irvine, denn diese Zahnarztbohrerfrequenz nicht unbedingt zu stören schien. Xell drehte das Gerät einwenig leiser und doch verstand man Selphie blendend: „Uuund wie geht es meeeinem Laguna?", Squall sah zu Irvine, wie dessen Miene sich ins traurige Wandelte. Er dachte wohl, Selphie wäre in Laguna verknallt.

Man konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie Laguna bewunderte, aber sie war doch voll und ganz in Irvine verschossen. Ob man das Squall auch so angesehen hatte, als Rinoa noch frisch in sein Leben getreten war?

Er hoffte doch, beim besten Willen nicht, denn das würde sein Image als coolster Typ der Schule zunichte machen. Irvine machte ihm da sowieso schon stark Konkurrenz. Nicht das ihm das nicht egal wäre. „Ihm geht es gut. Aber Frena hat Ellione.", erklärte Quistis und setzte sich neben Xell auf den Co-Pilotensitz.

„Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?", Selphie war geschockt, dass hörte man an ihrer Stimme. Und Squall hatte den Verdacht nie wieder etwas hören zu können, denn trotz heruntergedrehter Lautstärke war Selphies Stimme auch so noch total laut. Nur Irvine zeigte sich recht unbeeindruckt, obwohl auch er sich das Ohr rieb. „Ja. Wir konnten sie nicht retten.", Squall warf einen Blick zu Quistis, während er dieses sagte, um ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass er ihr nicht böse war: „Frena war zu schnell."

„Uuund was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Selphie wissen. „Warten. Bis Laguna uns bescheid gibt, dann schlagen wir los.", erklärte der Truppenführer kurz die Sachlage und wand sich dann von dem Mikro ab. Unter ihnen brauste Fishermans Horizon vorbei.

„Oookay. Ooover!", rief Selphie dann erstarb das Funkgerät und Stille legte sich über die Crew, die nur kurz anhielt, bis Xell sich umwand und fragte: „Wollen wir wirklich warten." „Ja.", ergriff Rinoa das Wort, die sah, dass die Sache ihrem Freund ziemlich nah ging. Irvine schlug Xell auf den Hinterkopf und dieser fuhr empört auf: „Was denn?"

Dann machte dieser eine nicht zu übersehene Geste in Squalls Richtung und endlich schien Xell zu schalten. Also setzte er sich wieder in den Sitz und flog weiter. Während Squall schweigend aus dem Fenster blickte und hoffte diese Zeit würde schnell vorüber gehen.

Cifer stand vor dem Shumi Ältesten: „Wir müssen reden.", meinte er kess und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. Der Alte blickte ihn aus schwarzen, ausdruckslosen Augen an, die Cifer so hasste. Dann kniff er diese zusammen: „Ich spüre Zorn und Hass in ihnen."

„Oh mein Gott, er hat sich der dunklen Seite zugewandt, armer Skywalker.", äffte Cifer nach und Parodierte somit den Film, der seit kurzem in allen Kinos lief. Esthar hatte sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen und in Cifer noch mehr den Wunsch nach Rache geweckt. Er hatte sich selbst in dem Film gesehen.

„Vorlautes Mundwerk.", murmelte der Shumi unfreundlich. Doch Cifer achtete nicht mehr darauf. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin sehen, wie die beiden ihm einen fragend/verwirrten Blick zu warfen. Sie fanden ihn sonderbar. Und irgendwie verstand Cifer das ja auch. Er war seltsam. Aber er hatte doch nur den Wunsch Squall endlich zu besiegen. Das war alles, danach konnten sie mit ihm machen, was sie wollten. Denn er sah seine Fehler ja bereits selber ein.

Er wusste, dass Esthar Recht behalten hatte, als sie ihn beinah gerichtet hätten. Doch es war ihm irgendwie egal. Er war regelrecht besessen von der Idee sich zu rächen und alles heimzuzahlen, was Squall ihm angetan hatte. Immerhin war er beim ersten Versuch ein SEED geworden und hatte auch seine Ex-Freundin abbekommen. Er nahm ihm alles, was Cifer sich gewünscht hatte. Und er sollte ihn nicht hassen, sollte nachsichtig sein?

Pah!

„Eure Herrin ruft nach euch.", meinte Cifer schließlich, als ihm das Gelaber des Alten auf die Nerven ging. Er wusste wie sie reagieren würden, wenn Cifer von ihrer _Herrin_ sprach. „Artemisia?", der Alte Mann erhob sich. Das sie die Frau so verehrten, nach dem ihre Ältere Version sie töten wollte? Amüsantes Volk. Aber wahrscheinlich hatten sie nicht viel von der Kompression mitbekommen.

Dann ging er vor Cifer in die Knie: „Was möchte sie?" Cifer lächelte kühl. Endlich hatte er sie da, wo er sie haben wollte und endlich konnte er „verhandeln". Eigentlich konnte er alles verlangen was er wollte, so lange er ihnen mit dem Zorn Artemisias drohte. Und jetzt war er ihr _Ältester_.

Der Alte Shumi vor ihm war niemand mehr. Er hatte sich vor ihm verneigt. Und somit sein Einverständnis gegeben. Cifer lachte laut auf, woraufhin sich Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin einen Schritt von ihm entfernten und ihm fragende Blicke zuwarfen. Er war seinem Schritt Squall zu vernichten um einiges näher gekommen. Und jetzt war es an der Zeit loszuschlagen. Ihm war so nach Taten.

„Kennt ihr dieses Schnuckelige Ding, dass nennt sich _Balamb Garden?_", der Alte schien zu wissen, was es war, denn er wich zurück. Also waren Squall und sein Trupp auch hier gewesen, wie? Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, klar waren sie hier gewesen, immerhin hatte Artemisia die Leiche ja hier gelassen.

„Was wollen sie von uns?", fragte der Alte, wahrscheinlich zum zweiten oder dritten Mal seit sie hier drin waren. Cifer hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Aber er war wirklich glücklich: „Wir wollen, dass sie eine Armee zusammen stellen und unter meiner Führung machen wir in einem bis zwei Tagen Krieger aus ihnen. Dann sehen wir weiter.", er lachte, als der Alte sich verneigte (allerdings erst, als er mit seiner Klinge drohte, die im Moment Stellvertretend für Artemisia stand).

Dann hastete der Alte hinaus und der Berater folgte ihm. Cifer stieß mit der Gun Blade in den Boden, so dass dieser stecken blieb und schritt hinüber zu dem Sitz des Shumis. Dort ließ er sich nieder, überschlug die Beine und faltete die Hände vor sich: „Na wie war ich?"

„Gut.", antwortete Fu-Jin nach kurzem zögern und mit nicht der selben Intensität von früher. Auch Rai-Jin nickte hastig, anstelle einer Antwort. Sie wichen ihm aus. Cifer blickte sich um, während er auf dem Sitz saß wie ein König auf dem Thron. Sein Blick fiel auf das Aquarium zu seiner rechten, was sich einmal durch den Kreisrunden Saal erstreckte. Fische schwammen darin.

Die Shumis erforschten gerne Sachen von _da oben_. Aber jetzt würden sie andere Sorgen haben. Denn der Balamb Garden war ich nächstes Ziel. Er wand sich an Rai-Jin: „Geh und buch ein Zimmer für uns." Der dunkelhäutige Junge verneigte sich kurz vor ihm und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.

Fu-Jin wich seinem Blick aus, musterte scheinbar abwesend die Kuppelartige Decke über ihnen. Doch er wusste es, sie hatte Angst vor ihm, vor der Veränderung die mit ihm vonstatten ging.

Doch er konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Der Pakt war geschlossen und er hatte einen weiteren Teil seiner Seele verkauft, für diese dummen Viecher. Natürlich rein symbolisch. Dann stieß sich Cifer vom Stuhl ab und kam wieder in die Höhe: „Gehen wir nach draußen etwas...was auch immer...schnappen." Ob es hier unten frische Luft gab wagte Cifer einfach mal zu bezweifeln. Zusammen verließen sie das Haus des Ältesten und schritten hinaus, hinab zum Teich.

Dort blieben sie stehen. „Warum?", Fu-Jin sprach ihn an.

Cifer drehte sich zu seiner Freundin und blickte sie verständnislos an. „Warum tust du das?", wollte sie wissen und das war erst das zweite Mal, dass sie normal sprach. Sie schien sich echte Sorgen um Cifer zu machen. „Was? Du meinst so gemein sein?", er schnaubte und blickte auf das Wasser, beobachtete eine Zeit lang den Frosch, der auf dem Wasser herumschwamm.

Einfach nur leben, dass wollte Cifer. Und das konnte er erst, wenn er Squall erledigt hatte. „Ich will Squall besiegen.", erklärte er schließlich. Fu-Jin dachte kurz nach, dann wand sie sich wieder an ihn: „Lassen!", sie war wieder in ihr altes, monotones Getue verfallen, was Cifer an ihr schätzte.

Es war gut, wenn man Freunde hatte, die nicht sinnlos alles drei mal fragten. Eine Anweisung reichte, Aber nannte man so was Freunde? Waren das nicht eher Sklaven? Cifer war verwirrt: „Das kann ich nicht. Dann würde er mich auslachen."

„Nicht lachen!", antwortete sie darauf. „Ich weiß, aber in meinen Träumen. Das macht mich verrückt. Immer dieses Gesicht, dasselbe Lachen, jede Nacht.", er stoppte, seine Stimme bebte und seine Hand war zu einer Faust geballt. Würde er keine Handschuhe tragen, hätte er sich bestimmt schon blutige Wunden geholt. So fest, wie er drückte.

Er vertraute sich jemandem an. Das war ein schönes Gefühl. Und dann auch noch von ihr. Fu-Jin, der Unnahbaren. Fu-Jin der Kalten. Sie war alles, nur nicht menschenfreundlich, verständnisvoll und lieb. Und doch hatte sie diese Seite an sich, diese Seite die Cifer deutlich vor sich sah. Das Achtzehnjährige Mädchen, auf der Suche nach der Bestimmung und Liebe. Nicht die brutale Kriegerin, die andere in ihr sahen.

Er drehte sich zu ihr hin, sah ihr in die Augen, jedenfalls das eine. Er wusste nicht genau, wie das passiert war, aber es muss in einem Kampf gewesen sein. Sie war sympathisch, fand Cifer. Langsam näherte er sich ihr und sie sich ihm, ihre Köpfe bewegten sich auf einander zu, keine unnötigen Worte, keine hohlen Phrasen. Einfach nur Bewegungen.

Es stimmte, wo Kommunikation einsetzt, versagt die Wahrheit. Noch niemals hatte jemand Wahrheit _gesprochen_. Es gab so viele Wege Gefühle auszudrücken, ohne etwas zu sagen. Singen, tanzen, schweigen, Gesten. Und das genau geschah in diesem Moment. Sie waren sich nah, ganz nah.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich und vereinigten sich in einem heißen Kuss. Erregung übermannte Cifer, während er die Augen schloss und einfach nur genoss. Es war besser, als jeder Kuss, den die damals 16 jährige Rinoa ihm gegeben hatte. Das andere war Kinderkram gewesen, aber das war real.

Und Cifer gefiel es. Kein Wunder, dass Squall und Rinoa so aufeinander standen. Aber wahrscheinlich würden sie niemals ein Paar werden. Dafür war Squall einfach zu stolz und zu stur. Er war ein Hitzkopf, nicht zu sehen, was diese Frau für ihn empfand.

Und das gefiel Cifer. Er war besser, als Squall.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	13. Im Chaos der Gefühle

FINAL FANTASY VIII

DAS GEHEIMNIS DES SHUMISTAMMES

KAPITEL 12

Squall schritt durch die große Haupthalle seines Zuhauses, des Balamb Garden. Rinoa hatte ihn zu sich beordert. Aber an einem wirklich seltsamen Ort. Er solle gefälligst in die Übungshalle kommen, hatte sie ihm geflüstert, kurz bevor sie durch seine Tür verschwunden war. Sie waren seit nun fast einer Stunde wieder zurück im Garden und obwohl die Sache mit Ellione noch auf ihm lastete, konnte er sich doch einwenig entspannen. Und er wusste auch, dass es besser für ihn wäre, wenn er es tät. Er brauchte Ruhe. Der Rest vom Team sah das genauso.

Irvine war losgezogen, um Selphie zu suchen und ihr endlich einiges zu erzählen. War aber auch mal an der Zeit. Selphie war wahrscheinlich eh an der Sommerfestbühne und arbeitete an dem Fest. Sie war wie besessen davon, dass dieses Fest nicht ausfiel. Und wenn es nach Squall ging, würde er eher eigenhändig alle Monster dieser Welt (ohne Kopplungen) töten, anstatt Selphie sagen zu müssen, dass es dieses Jahr auch nicht ging.

Sie sollte ihr kleines Fest haben. Er wollte, dass sie sich auch freuen würde. Eine fröhliche Truppe kämpfte besser. Und wenn sie zu sechst waren, dann könnte Frena einpacken. Sie hatten Artemisia geschlagen, sie würden auch dieses Biest erledigen. Xell lag wieder auf der Lauer, bis es endlich 21:00 Uhr waren, damit seine kleine Freundin endlich hinauskam. Und Quistis war bei Dr. Kadowaki und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Auch Quistis hatte dringend einen Partner nötig. Aber ihm fiele niemand ein, der für Quistis gut genug wäre.

Endlich erreichte er den Verbindungsgang mit der grünen Farbe. Hier ging es zur Übungshalle. Unter der Brücke plätscherte ruhig das Wasser in einem immer währenden Kreislauf. Ein schöner Anblick und wenn da auch noch Fisch sein würden, dann würde Squall das sogar noch besser finden. Er mochte Fische, solange sie niemanden am Strand anfielen. Die Strände von Balamb waren auch nicht mehr sicher, außer im Hochsommer. Dann verzogen sich die Focarol tiefer ins Wasser, um der Hitze zu entgehen. Aber dann vermehrten sich die Beißkäfer auf dieser Insel.

Dann schlüpften ihre Eier. Squall und Xell, damals noch etwa dreizehn Jahre alt waren mal in den Wald gegangen, um so ein Nest zu finden. Dummerweise hatten sie im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst, als ihr Lehrer erzählt hatte: „Die Nester sind nur im tiefsten Sumpf zu finden, so tief, dass kein Mensch es je gefunden hat, außer einem und von dem ist nur noch sein Tagebuch übrig. Und die Nester werden von den Ältesten und stärksten Beißkäfern bewacht." Also, Squall hatte es schon gehört, aber Xells Reden hatten ihn so beeindruckt.

Er hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass das einer der Gründe war, warum er Xell nicht besonders gemocht hatte.

Denn sie waren im Sumpf stecken geblieben und wären beinah um Leben gekommen, hätte der Direktor nicht von ihrem Vorhaben Wind gekriegt. Er war dann mit einem Trupp erfahrener SEEDs und Kettensägen ausgerückt, um die beiden zu retten. Er war sauer gewesen und Squall auch. Aber wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, glaubte er, dass Cid Recht hatte.

Schließlich betrat er die Übungshalle und sah Rinoa vor sich. Sie stand neben der linken Eisentür und lass die Warnhinweise. Ein Gratt stand am Zaun und versuchte nach ihr zu greifen, bekam aber immer einen Schlag, wenn er mit seinen Tentakeln zwischen den Drähten hindurchgriff. Squall konzentrierte sich und flüsterte: „Tod.", das Biest zuckte ein letztes Mal, dann brach es zusammen und löste sich auf, als wäre es niemals da gewesen.

Beim klang des sterbenden Wesens drehte sich Rinoa um und erblickte Squall. Schnell eilte sie zu ihm hin, doch plötzlich veränderte sich was an ihrem Blick. „Was ist?", fragte er, als sie kurz vor ihm hielt.

„Wirst du noch sehen.", erklärte sie grinsend und räusperte sich, dann drehte sie sich wieder so, dass sie Halle und Squall mit einschloss: „Erinnerst du dich noch an deine Führung?" Führung? Squall dachte nach. Nur wage, aber er antwortete: „Nein." Rinoa schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn: „Natürlich nicht.", sie räusperte sich erneut und sprach dann mit tiefer Stimme weiter: „Das hier ist die Übungshalle. Hier sind die Bedingungen die gleichen wie in der freien Natur. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, kannst du getötet werden.", sie dachte kurz nach: „Wenn du willst, können wir ja mal zusammen trainieren."

Uh!

Squall erinnerte sich. Es war ziemlich peinlich gewesen. Ziemlich am Anfang seiner Rehabilitationsphase. Damals hatte Rinoa angefangen ihn aus seinen Grübeleien zu reißen. Und es war ihr sogar größtenteils gelungen. Er hatte endlich eingesehen, dass man mehr als sich selbst im Leben brauchte. Aber er spielte ihr kleines Spielchen mit: „Welches Mädchen fragt einen Jungen, ob er mit ihr trainieren will?", er schüttelte gespielt den Kopf: „Ach, vor mir steht ja eins."

„Hey.", Rinoa kniff ihn in den Arm, dann ließ sie sich hineinfallen und sie küssten sich. Squall löste sich erst von ihr, als jemand auf seine Schulter tippte. Squall sah sich um und erblickte Edea, wie sie lächelnd vor ihnen stand: „Eigentlich wollte ich den Kleinen kurz den Garden zeigen, den sie später bewohnen werden, aber jetzt kann ich ihnen ja auch Freizeitaktivitäten anbieten."

Squall und Rinoa lösten sich hastig von einander und sahen verlegen zu Boden, während Edea einige Worte zu den Kleinen sprach: „Nicht so nah ran.", „Nein, die Tür bleibt gefälligst zu" und „Finger weg von dem Pflanzen, die sind giftig." Rinoa eilte herbei und half ihr, die Kinder von den Gefahrenzonen wegzulocken. Sie pfiff einmal laut und kurze Zeit später stürmte Angel wie auf Kommando herein.

Die Kinder erblickten die Hündin und eilten zu ihr hin, um sie zu streicheln, ihr an den Ohren zu ziehen und versuchen auf ihr zu reiten. Aber Angel ließ es nicht mit sich machen, sie rannte kläffend davon, freute sich aber über so viel Aufmerksamkeit. Und die Kinder waren fürs erste abgelenkt. Edea setzte sich auf einen der Felsen und atmete erst mal durch. „Kinder können anstrengend sein.", meinte sie kichernd und blickte bewusst in Squalls Richtung. „Lass mich doch.", erwiderte er nur.

Rinoa kicherte und pfiff Angel zu sich, so dass auch die Kinder der Hündin folgten. „Okay und jetzt gehen wir mal schauen wo die SEEDs schlafen, okay?", es war weniger eine Frage sondern eine Aufforderung, der die Kleinen aber schnell nachkamen. „Tschüüüssss.", rief ein Mädchen und winkte Squall und Rinoa zum Abschied. Squall erwiderte die Geste knapp. Das Mädchen erinnerte stark an Selphie. Ob es wohl an dem Tag lag, den sie zusammen verbracht hatten?

Dann waren sie wieder alleine. Rinoa wand sich an ihren Freund: „Lass uns was tolles unternehmen.", sie ergriff seine Hand und zerrte ihn aus der Übungshalle.

Irvine Kinneas eilte auf den Schulhof, er hatte überall gesucht und hatte nicht an das wahrscheinlichste gedacht. Selphie war sicher dort. Er wollte es ihr endlich sagen, dann war es entweder vorbei oder er war der glücklichste Mann auf diesem Planeten. Als er auf den Hof trat, ging die Sonne gerade unter und der erste Abendstern erschien am Himmel. Ein traumhafter Anblick.

Eine kühle Brise lies ihn leicht frösteln, denn er hatte seinen Mantel auf seinem Quartier gelassen. Aber der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, als er zur Sommerfestbühne eilte, war Atemberaubend. Er ließ ihn sofort alle Schülerinnen auf dem Hof vergessen, die noch ein letztes Mal Sonne tankten, bevor es dunkel wurde.

Selphie stand auf der Bühne und sah über die vier oder fünf Leute, die ebenfalls im Komitee arbeiteten, hin zu Irvine. Ihr Gesicht umspielte ein Lächeln.

Doch das war noch nicht das schöne daran, auch nicht, dass sie in kurzen Hotpants und einem sonnengelben Top auf der Bühne stand. Es war der Anblick ihrer Haut, wie sie im Schein der untergehenden Sonne rötlich wirkte, wie ihr braunes Haar die Strahlen fing und sie erstrahlen ließ in allen Nuancen von Braun. Ein wirklich schöner Anblick. Die Nunchakukämpferin sprang von der Bühne hinab, eilte an Mina vorbei, die auf dem Boden saß und an einem Schild arbeitete.

Sie rannte auf Irvine zu, direkt in seine Arme: „Hiii!", meinte sie lachend und löste sich von ihm: „Iiihr habt miiir gefehlt." Irvine lächelte: „Du uns aber auch. Obwohl ich finde, wir können auch im Singular sprechen, wo wir doch die Einzigen sind."

Selphie lachte belustigt auf und ergriff seine Hand: „Kooomm, ich zeige dir waaas wir alles gemacht haben." „S...", er wollte gerade ansetzen, wurde aber von ihr unterbrochen, erst sollte er sich vielleicht die Sachen ansehen, dann würde er Zeit finden. Er blickte in die Runde. Zu den Schülern gehörten: der kleine Junge, der immer um den Brunnen lief, der große Bruder von ihm, Mina, Xells Bibliothekarin (vielleicht sollte er Xell sagen, dass er vergebens vor der Bücherei wartet?), der Moomba, Niida (wahrscheinlich wegen Mina) und Selphie.

„Hiiier.", sie deutete auf die Bühne, die mit Blumen dekoriert worden war. Von oben hingen bunte Schleier hinab, die dem ganzen ein sehr gemütliches Aussehen verliehen. Eine Pracht, fand der Scharfschütze. Plötzlich wand sich Selphie an den großen Bruder, des Jungen: „Jon. Hängt ihr beide bitte noch einige von dem Plakaten aus? Danach dürft ihr Feierabend machen.", sie zog keine Vokale. Und Irvine fand es erstaunlich, dass Selphie große Führungsqualitäten hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er das von dem jungen Mädchen nicht erwartet. Doch sie schien Squall wirkliche Konkurrenz machen zu können, aber sie würde nicht im Traum dran denken. Squall war ein wirklich guter Anführer. Dann verzogen sich die Schüler und Niida nahm Mina mit sich, bis sie alleine auf dem Schulhof waren.

Die Sonne war schon beinah ganz verschwunden. Endlich ergriff er nun seinerseits ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. Sie protestierte nicht, wirkte aber erstaunt. Dann setzte er sich unter einen Baum und zog sie zu sich: „Selphie.", begann er.

„Jaaa.", erwiderte sie grinsend. Ihr Blick hatte ihn vollkommen fixiert und sah irgendwie belustigt aus. Oh Gott, war er etwa rot geworden? Aber das könnte sie eigentlich nicht sehen, denn die Luft schien regelrecht zu glühen, so intensiv war die Farbe des Sonnenuntergangs. Er nahm allen Mut zusammen: „Ich...ich...i...ich", er stockte aber dann schallte er sich selbst einen Feigling: „Ich mag dich!", brach er hervor. Mist!

Nicht das was er gewollt hatte, aber es schien Selphie zu reichen. Immerhin konnten sie jetzt ja ihre Beziehung ausbauen: „Und zwar ganz besonders.", fügte er hinzu. Selphie schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und sah ihn aus großen Rehaugen an: „Wirklich?", brachte sie zwischen der Hand hervor. Er nickte als Antwort.

Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals und drückte sich an seine Brust. Irvine legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und dann kehrte ein Schweigen ein, dass Irvine aber sehr genoss. Es war schön, so ruhig. Und das mit Selphie war beinah ein Wunder. Aber er mochte ihre verspielte, kindische Art. Dafür liebte er sie. Und er würde es ihr gerne sagen. Doch es war wohl jetzt noch nicht die Zeit dazu. Er hatte einen ersten Schritt getan, der Rest würde von selbst kommen. Dessen war er sich sicher.

Selphie würde ihr: „Ich liebe dich.", noch zu hören kriegen. Das schwor er sich bei allem was ihm heilig war. Wenn nicht, dann wollte er nicht Irvine Kinneas heißen. Wozu hatte er doch so viele Erfahrungen gesammelt? Wofür hatte er sich den Ruf als größten Casanova besorgt? Um ihn jetzt an Selphie zu verlieren. Dafür war er bereit. Er war bereit alles für sie aufzugeben. Er wollte nur mit ihr zusammen sein.

Ob auch Squall sich so fühlte? Immerhin hatte er für Rinoa nicht nur seinen Ruf als Unnahbar und Einzelgänger abgelegt, sondern er hatte auch sein Leben riskiert, mehrmals. Eine wirkliche Heldentat, nicht besonders klug, aber Heldenhaft. Und während sie da so saßen, merkten sie nicht, wie die Sonne vollkommen am Horizont verschwand.

Quistis hatte echt nichts besseres zu tun. Ein wirklich tolles Leben führte sie da.

Sie schritt durch die leere, dunkle Eingangshalle und war auf dem Weg zur Übungshalle. Sie war eben auf dem Schulhof gewesen und hatte aber nur Irvine und Selphie gefunden. Ein so niedlicher Anblick, dass sie sich nicht getraut hatte die beiden zu stören. Aber dieser Anblick hatte wieder Sehnsüchte in ihr geweckt. Auf Liebe und Geborgenheit, zu wissen, dass jemand immer da war. Dieser verlockende Gedanke etwas oder jemanden als Teil seiner Selbst anzusehen, so wie Squall und Rinoa.

Das wollte sie auch haben. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein. Aber im Moment ergab sich einfach nichts. Sie war ein wirklich trauriger Charakter. Sie war nicht eifersüchtig. Weder auf Selphie, noch auf Rinoa. Sie wollte ihnen niemanden ausspannen, aber sie war doch traurig, dass ihr dieses Glück verwahrt blieb. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie kurz vor elf hatten. Die Schüler mussten in ihre Quartiere gescheucht werden und da noch keiner sich als Ordnungsdienst gemeldet hatte, hatte Edea ihre Tochter gebeten.

Die Zuverlässige Quistis. Sie wollte nicht immer zuverlässig sein. Sie wollte wild sein, nicht berechenbar. War das der Grund, warum Frena sie so leicht überrumpeln konnte? War sie durchschaubar? War sie zu simpel? Das wollte sie nicht sein. Was machte sie nur falsch? Diese und andere Selbstzweifel plagten Quistis schon seit sie Ellione verloren hatte. Es war unerträglich. Das wollte sie alles nicht.

Es war nicht richtig. Irgendwas stimmte mit ihr nicht? Nur was war es? Ihr ging es nicht besonders gut, doch das war nichts neues. Sie war eben einsam. Quistis seufzte, während sie durch den, von Sternenlicht, dass durch die Kuppel über ihr fiel, erhellten Eingangsraum des Balamb Garden schritt. Sie erreichte des sonst grünen Gang. Doch jetzt wirkte er keineswegs grün. Es war eher ein tiefes Schwarz. Vorhin, als sie losgezogen war, hatte sie bei Squall klopfen wollen, doch sie hatte Rinoa auf der anderen Seite ebenfalls gehört. Und sie wollte die beiden nicht stören.

Deswegen war sie jetzt vollkommen alleine unterwegs. Ein Armutszeugnis, fand sie. Früher waren ihr solche Fehler niemals passiert. Sie war glücklich gewesen, doch jetzt? Es war alles anders. Es hatte sich einfach alles verändert. Angefangen bei Selphie und Irvine über Xell und Lyv, bis hin zu Squall und Rinoa. Die alle waren glücklich. Sie alle hatten jemanden. Nur sie nicht. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand des Ganges der zur Übungshalle führte.

Sie war erschöpft. Mit einem schweren Seufzer stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und ging in Richtung Übungshalle. Der künstliche Dschungel lag in Finsternis da, kein Geräusch drang, außer dem zirpen von Grillen, aus ihm heraus.

Ein unheimlicher Ort bei Nacht. Aber hier musste sie nun mal hin, das war ihr Weg. Also öffnete sie vorsichtig das Tor und ging hinein. Sie wählte den rechten Pfad. Die Absätze ihrer Stiefel klackerten auf den Holzbrücken. Sie mochte diesen Weg wegen dem See, der hier angelegt worden war. Der Mond spiegelte sich immer darin, wenn es Mitternacht war und sie betrachtete sich gerne darin, dass verschwommene Spiegelbild einer Frau. Der Spiegel ihrer Seele.

Sie war innerlich genauso zerrissen und konfus. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie verzaubert. Doch heute war ihr nicht nach Spiegelbildern. Sie wollte den Abend so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. In ihrem Quartier würde sie vielleicht noch ein Glas (oder ne Flasche) Wein trinken und sich dann schlafen legen. Mit Glück würde sie nicht träumen.

Doch sie kam erst mal nicht dazu, ihre Ruhe zu genießen. Denn plötzlich schoss mit Gebrüll ein Archeodino hervor. Quistis war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie ihn beinah nicht bemerkt hätte. Im letzten Moment warf sie sich zur Seite und landete ihm See. Dieser war nicht sonderlich tief, deswegen erhob sie sich und watete wieder hinaus, während der Dino sie mit funkelnden Augen ansah: „Du wolltest es so.", murmelte sie wütend und koppelte schnell ihre G.F. Siren, Leviathan und Kaktor. Sie wollte nach ihrer Peitsche greifen, doch ihre Hand griff ins Leere. Sie war weg!

Und dabei hatte sie diese doch dabeigehabt. Hatte sie die Königinnenwache eben bei ihrem Sprung verloren? Sie fuhr mit der Hand über ihren Gürtel, fand den abgerissenen Teil ihrer Halterung. Doch von der Peitsche keine Spur. Sie fand sie nirgendwo. Weder im Teich, so weit sie bei dem schlechten Licht sehen konnte, noch neben sich.

Dann griff der Archeodino an und Quistis fand ihre Peitsche. Sie hing im Maul des Monsters. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie das Vieh sie entwaffnet hatte. Wirklich geschickt. Die Monster schienen zu lernen. Aber woran lag das? Und das wichtigste im Moment war: Wie konnte sie das überleben?

Im nächsten Moment war der Archeodino schon heran und öffnete brüllend sein Maul. Oh, oh, war alles was ihr noch einfiel.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	14. Das Geständnis

FINAL FANTASY VIII

DAS GEHEIMNIS DES SHUMISTAMMES

KAPITEL 13

Squall blickte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Rinoa war erst seit zehn Sekunden weg und schon langweilte er sich. Shou war hier gewesen und hatte sie auf ihr Zimmer gejagt. Sie meinte, so lange sie nicht die offizielle Erlaubnis hätten, dass sie in einem Zimmer schlafen könnten, würde Shou ihnen nichts durchgehen lassen.

Egal, ob sie nun Artemisias Bezwinger waren oder nicht. Und das war gut so, fand Squall. Disziplin war eine gute Eigenschaft. Aber er hätte Rinoa trotzdem gerne hier. Sie machte ihn Willenlos. Er konnte sich keine Minute ohne sie vorstellen. Weswegen er sich jetzt versuchte abzulenken.

Es war trotz der späten Zeit unerträglich heiß, weswegen Squall das Fenster aufgerissen hatte. Sein Blick fiel nach links und rechts, wo ebenfalls Lichter brannten und offene Fenster waren. Während er dem monotonen Zirpen von Grillen und Grashüpfern lauschte, dem Geräusch des Fernsehers lauschte, den sein Nachbar (Xell) eingeschaltet hatte, dem leisen Schnarchen von Niida auf der anderen Seite, fiel sein Blick über die Weite Ebene von Centra. Er hatte einen guten Überblick über den Kap von Goodhope, weiter hinten erstreckte sich die Renarn Ebene, die ins Meer mündete und irgendwo östlich von ihm befand sich das Almaj Gebirge, ein langer Streifen, der sich über die halbe Insel zog.

Jetzt musste er sogar schon über Geographie Fachsimpeln, um nicht immer an die wundervollen Haare, die vollen Lippen und den schönen, schlanken Körper denken zu müssen. Jede Pore war verstopft mit nur einem Gedanken: Rinoa. „Hä was?", wollte eine Stimme links von ihm wissen. Squall fuhr einwenig erschrocken aus seinem _Tag_traum hoch, stieß mit der Stirn vor die halb gesenkte Rolllade. Dann sah er in das grinsende Gesicht des Faustkämpfers, der sich aus seinem Fenster lehnte und ihn anblickte: „Yo! Squall."

„Hi.", entgegnete Squall halbherzig und sah über die schattigen Konturen der Hügel und Wälder. Das Meer spiegelte den heiligen Mond in weiter ferne. Doch Squall fand daran absolut nichts schönes, wenn er daran dachte, dass in nur siebzehn Jahren eine weitere Träne des Mondes anstand.

Die Träne des Mondes nannte man ein sich in regelmäßigen Abständen wiederholendes Ereignis, bei dem Monster, die auf dem Mond geboren werden, auf die Erde geschüttet werden, um sich diesen Planeten anzueignen. Vor kurzem war dieses Ereignis erst abgelaufen und dabei war auch Adell wieder freigekommen.

So kamen die Monster auf die Erde. Es war sinnlos die Wesen alle killen zu wollen, denn sie kamen immer wieder. Professor Odyne hatte damals die Lunatic Pandora als Hülle für eine riesige Steinsäule, die keinen Namen trug, gebaut, um das Ereignis abwenden zu können. Doch die Hexe Adell und Artemisia hatten dieses Gerät für andere Zwecke verwendet, nämlich um diese Monsterschwemme mit Gewalt heraufzubeschwören.

Doch jetzt war die Pandora zerstört und die Monster würden ihrem Biologischen Rhythmus folgen. Gegen die Urinstinkte einer Bestie anzukommen war unmöglich. Was ihn wieder auf Scraf, den Toten von der Winter Insel brachte.

So wären seine Gedanken wahrscheinlich weiter von Thema zu Thema gewandert, hätte Xell nicht in dem Moment plötzlich seine Beine in sein Zimmer geschwungen. Instinktiv wich Squall zur Seite aus, so dass Xell ohne weiteres in sein Zimmer glitt. Dann wurde ihm erst klar, was gerade passiert war: Xell hatte sich über diese Tiefe in sein Zimmer gehangelt.

„Hast du einen Schaden?", wollte Squall wissen: „Du hättest sterben können. Dort ist eine Tür, falls du nicht weißt."

Xell schien von der Anteilnahme gerührt zu sein, denn er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf: „Mir erschien dieser Weg einfacher.", grinste er. Dann sah er sich in dem Raum um, als wäre er das erste Mal hier: „Wow. Echt cool."

Er wollte schon zu dem Gun Blade Koffer eilen, in dem die Löwenherz ruhte. Doch Squall räusperte sich kurz und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich: „Was tust du überhaupt hier?" „Na ja, meine Sendung ist zu Ende.", Squall blickte auf die Armbanduhr. Es war kurz nach zwölf, was konnte das für eine Sendung sein.

Auch Xell schien dies bewusst zu werden, denn er wedelte heftig mit den Armen: „Nicht das was du denkst. Ich hab eine DVD geschaut." Squall nickte, nicht sonderlich überzeugt. Aber er wollte nicht näher darauf eingehen. Xell war so, wie er war. Dann wanderte der Blick von Xell zu Squalls Schreibtisch: „Wow, die neuste Ausgabe von Waffen. Woher hast du sie?", er griff nach der Zeitschrift: „Ich suche die schon seit langem."

„Ich hab ein Abo. Die Zeitschrift kommt eine Woche vor dem eigentlichen Termin bei mir an.", klang das wie Prahlerei? Dabei war es nicht so gedacht gewesen. Xell besah sich die Waffen: „Hat echt ewig gedauert, bis die wieder was neues gebracht haben.", murmelte er dabei.

Und Squall gab ihm Recht. Der Verleger der Zeitschrift hatte gewechselt, weswegen Monate lang Stille herrschte. Außerdem war mit dem Erscheinen der Löwenherz in der Erstausgabe, einem Sonderband, die mächtigste Waffe vorgelegt worden. Und jetzt brachten sie eben wieder gängige Modelle. Sachen, die eher Sammler nutzten. Oder Waffenfetischisten. Aber Squall war mit der Kraft und Geschwindigkeit seiner Waffe voll und ganz zufrieden. Er brauchte nicht mehr. Außer..._Rinoa_.

Wenigstens war Xell beschäftigt und stellte nicht sinnlose Fragen. Doch plötzlich blickte er auf, als wäre ihm endlich eine Glühbirne aufgegangen. So, als wäre ihm der Sinn des Lebens plötzlich klar geworden. Aber das war bei Xell irgendwie unwahrscheinlich. Nicht das er dumm war, nein, aber er machte sich über so was eben keinerlei große Gedanken.

Dann fuhr sein Kopf ruckartig zu dem Gun Blade Krieger rum. Irgendwie unheimlich, fand Squall. „Ich hab da eine Frage.", begann der junge SEED. Squall kniff die Augen so zusammen, dass eine steile Falte sich auf seiner Stirn bildete. Die Narbe über seiner Nase verzog sich um Millimeter in Richtung Halbmond. „Die da wäre?", wollte er schließlich wissen, da er bemerkte, dass Xell nicht von sich aus weiterreden würde.

Xell grinste wie ein Schuljunge, wobei die Tätowierung sich so verzog, dass es an einen sterbenden Vogel erinnerte. Squall wusste nicht, woher der Vergleich kam. Außer einem toten Thrust Avis hatte er noch keinen toten Vogel gesehen. Und wie einer dieser blauen Vögel mit dem Knochenschädel wirkte das Tattoo nun wirklich nicht: „Na ja, heute...", er stoppte und trat von einem Bein aufs andere. Er war ziemlich nervös.

Würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn er ihm jetzt irgendwelche Geschichten erzählte, wie er _aus versehen _in der Damendusche gelandet war. Aber er war ja nicht Irvine, deswegen brauchte er sich dann schon mal keine Sorgen zu machen. „...also heute hab ich mich mit Lyv getroffen und...", er stoppte erneut.

Würde das jetzt so ein Männergespräch werden, wie er das vor einigen Tagen mit Irvine geführt hatte? Irgendwie hatte ihm das gefallen, aber er wollte sich jetzt nicht Xells Sorgen anhören.

„Wir wollten uns küssen, also mir war danach, sie zu küssen...aber irgendwie hab ich mich nicht getraut. Was genau muss ich machen. Du hast es doch auch schon geschafft.", er schien langsam seinen Mut zu finden, den er im Kampf immer gerne auslebte. Squall runzelte fragend die Stirn: „Ich würde sagen bei so was gehst du besser zu Irvine."

Doch Xell schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf: „Gerade zu dem will ich nicht. Der würde nur meinen: Ha, Xell hat noch nicht geküsst. Dann würde er lachen. Du und ich wir sind uns ähnlich." „Ach wirklich?", entfuhr es Squall und es tat ihm direkt Leid. Aber Xell schien darauf gar nicht zu achten, sondern er redete einfach weiter: „Du warst auch immer so. Deswegen will ich gerne wissen wie du es geschafft hast."

Squall stieß langsam die angehaltene Luft hinaus: „Du stellst Fragen.", dann überlegte er: „Ich hoffe mal, du willst keine praktischen Beispiele, oder? Gesehen haste es ja schon?" Xell nickte, dann überlegte er kurz und wich einen Schritt zurück: „Squall!"

Doch der SEED Kadett ging nicht drauf ein: „Was kann ich dir schon raten? Wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, dann kommt alles automatisch. Versuche einfach nicht zu denken.", einen Moment schwieg er: „Oder besauf dich. Dann fällt es dir sicher leicht." Man sah förmlich, wie Xell die Worte seines Anführers auf der Zunge wallen ließ, wie er sie hin und her kippte, wie er abwog und nachdachte.

Wenn ihm das nicht reichte, dann wusste Squall auch nicht weiter. Er hatte ihm alles gesagt, was wichtig für ihn gewesen war. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so hatte ihm doch der Alkohol einwenig geholfen. Denn vorher hatte er auf der Party den einen oder anderen Sekt gekippt. Aber das einzige, was passiert war, war das er offener geworden war.

Und er war dankbar dafür, denn jetzt konnte er diese Geste immer und immer wieder von Rinoa bekommen. Er war nur froh, dass sie das gleiche empfunden hatte.

Schließlich grinste Xell und klopfte Squall auf die Schulter. Dieser zuckte kurz mit den Gesichtsmuskeln, als die Hand auf seiner Schulter landete. Xell war stärker als er aussah. Und das war auch gut so. Denn er war nicht unbedingt der größte Stratege, so konnte er in einer Schlacht wenigstens von der Schnelligkeit und der Kraft profitieren. Aber musste er diese auch im Alltag anwenden?

Schließlich nickte der Faustkämpfer dankbar und wand sich zum Fenster, doch Squall griff ihn an die Schulter und drehte ihn um 180 Grad. Dann deutete er zur Tür und Xell schritt durch diese hinaus auf den Flur. Leise glitt die Tür wieder zu und er war alleine. Jetzt konnte er sich wieder mit wichtigerem Beschäftigen. Seine Freunde waren ihm zwar auch wichtig. Also, wo war er stehen geblieben mit seinen Gedanken? Plötzlich zerriss ein kurzer, erschrockener Aufschrei die Luft.

Squall war sofort bei der Sache. Sein Gehirn brauchte nur eine Zehntelsekunde um die richtigen Synapsen (Anmerkung: Schreibt sich das so?) zu bilden. Der Schrei war aus dem Garden gekommen. Der einzige Ort, der auch bei Nacht betretbar war, war die Übungshalle und außerdem war Quistis gerade..._Quistis_.

„Verdammt.", seine Hand griff nach dem Koffer, doch dieser war verschlossen. Er wollte in seine Hosentasche greifen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sich wegen der Hitze eine andere Hose angezogen hatte und diese lag jetzt irgendwo in dem Zimmer rum. Dort bewahrte er den passenden Schlüssel für den Koffer auf. Keine Zeit zum grübeln. Er hatte ja noch Shiva und die anderen G.F.

Also stürmte er aus seinem Zimmer. Als die Tür aufglitt, sah er Xell ebenfalls in die Richtung rennen. Er hatte es wohl auch gehört.

Quistis fiel nichts besseres ein, als die Augen zu schließen und auf die scharfen Zähne zu warten, die sich in ihr Fleisch bohrten. Toll, dachte sie, Jahrelange Ausbildung zur Kriegerin und alles was dir einfällt was ohne Waffe machbar ist, ist auf den Tod zu warten. Sie spürte den Windhauch, als der Dino heranstürmte, das beben der Erde, während er auf sie zustampfte und den fauligen Atem. Dann schnappten die Kiefer zu und Quistis entrang ein kurzer, spitzer Aufschrei.

Doch der Schmerz blieb aus. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah den Archeodino über sich. Er blickte sich fragend um. Schien sie nicht zu sehen. Dann begriff sie. Dadurch, dass er auf die Peitsche gebissen hatte, war die versteckte Fähigkeit ihrer Waffe aktiviert worden. Er war blind. Sie konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen.

Schnell hastete sie zur Seite, wobei der Dino ihr mit dem Kopf folgte. Er roch und hörte sie, aber er sah sie nicht. Ein erneutes zuschnappen des Maules knapp neben ihr, verriet ihr, dass sie schnell verschwinden sollte.

Aber sie wollte ihre Waffe nicht bei dem Monster lassen. „Miss Trepe?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter dem Saurier. Sie blickte zwischen den Beinen hindurch und duckte sich, als das Monster mit dem Schwanz ausholte. Sie konnte nicht zu nah ran, denn dann würde der Dino sie vielleicht erwischen. Sie sah Niida, wie er mit Selphies Freundin aus dem geheimen Raum rausrannten.

Sie lächelte kühl, als sie sah, dass er seine Waffe dabei hatte. Er redete kurz mit Mina und eilte dann neben Quistis, seinen Langdolch fest umschlossen. Ein kunstvolles Stück, wie Quistis fand. War ihr Schrei so laut gewesen, kam ihr als nächstes in den Sinn. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Niida wissen. Süß, aber dumm. Das war das erste, was Quistis einfiel. Denn der Dino wütete noch immer.

„Meine Peitsche.", erklärte sie, während sie sich zur Seite warf, als der Schwanz nicht weit von ihnen hämmerte. Sie sah zu Mina hin, die den anderen Weg entlang rannte, um Hilfe zu holen, wahrscheinlich.

Doch sie kam nur kurze Zeit später wieder. Denn da kamen auch schon Xell und Squall. Beide, ausnahmsweise, ohne Begleitung. Squall hatte allerdings auch keine Waffe dabei. Doch Xells erster Impuls zeigte Wirkung. Er sprang vor und schlug zu. Der eine Schlag reichte, um das Biest zu killen, was hauptsächlich an der versteckten Tod-Kopplung seiner Waffe lag. Die Handschuhe hatte er ja immer dabei.

Grinsend hob er die Peitsche auf, die nach dem verschwinden des Dinos auf dem Boden lag: „Hier. Wieso hatte das Vieh deine Peitsche?", er legte eine kurze Pause ein: „Ich schätze mal, ihr beide habt nicht Rollentausch gespielt!" Quistis funkelte ihn böse an und sackte in die Knie. Ihr ganzer Rock war von Schlamm und Wasser vollkommen dreckig. Sie war erschöpft und in ihren Haaren klebten größere und kleinere Algen.

Squall half ihr schweigend wieder auf die Beine und besah sie nach größeren und kleineren Wunden, während Niida sich wieder zu Mina gesellte, die nun ebenfalls neben Squall und den anderen stand. Quistis wickelte die Peitsche auf, schob sie unter ihren Gürtel und wand sich ab. „Alles okay?", wollte Squall wissen und sah ihr in die Augen. Eine süße Geste.

Quistis nickte: „Bin nur...müde.", sie hatte kurz gestockt, wollte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Das würde sie doch bloß Bloßstellen.

Squall wand sich an den Faustkämpfer: „Machst du bitte die Runde zu Ende. Ich bringe Quistis zu ihrem Quartier.", dann sah er zu Niida und Mina: „Ihr beide, geht gefälligst auf eure Zimmer." Wut kam in ihm auf. Er wusste nicht, was passiert war. Er wusste nur, dass es für Quistis knapp gewesen war und das auch nur, weil sie anscheinend irgendwas bedrückte. Also würde er sie auf dem Weg zum Quartier vielleicht einwenig ausquetschen. Er konnte nicht viel tun, aber er konnte dann Rinoa auf sie loslassen.

Und sie würde schon wissen, was zu tun war. Immerhin war sie um einiges Gefühlvoller als Squall. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit solchen Sachen umzugehen hatte. Aber er wusste, dass es sie gab und er wusste auch, dass er kein Unmensch war. Ihn interessierte sehr wohl, was Quistis betraf.

Quistis betrat nur fünf Minuten später ihr Quartier. Beiläufig schaltete sie das Licht ein. Squall hatte sich gerade von ihr verabschiedet. Er hatte sie unterwegs gefragt, ob auch alles okay sei. Sie hatte natürlich ja gesagt. Aber er schien mit der Antwort nicht sonderbar zufrieden zu sein. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Das hatte er noch nie getan. Schließlich war er ohne Erfolg abgezogen.

Quistis war gerührt, dass sich ihr Truppenführer um seine Leute kümmerte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Und irgendwie machte es Quistis glücklicher, als vorher. Aber gut ging es ihr noch lange nicht. Ihr Leben war im Moment einfach nicht unbedingt goldig. Die Sache mit der Beziehung konnte sie ja noch verkraften aber die ganze Sache mit Ellione. Sie hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt. Und dieses ganze Gefühlschaos in ihr führte dazu, dass sie sich in Depressionen hineinsteigerte. Sie musste was unternehmen. Gleich morgen würde sie, wenn nötig, alleine auf die Suche nach Ellione gehen.

Aber sie hatte doch gesehen, wie gut sie alleine zu Recht kam. Der Archeodino hatte sie ohne weiteres Entwaffnet. Eine Schande. Und ein weiterer Punkt auf ihrer langen Du-hast-versagt-Liste. Sie war ein Nichts. Schwach.

Seufzend streifte sie die dreckigen Klamotten ab und warf sie ins Badezimmer. Anders als normale SEEDs hatte sie noch ihr Appartement, was eigentlich nur Ausbildern zustand. Aber Cid und Edea hatten entschlossen, dass sie es sich verdient hatte. Auch wenn sie keine Ausbilderin mehr war. Die Lehrerquartiere lagen ein Stockwerk über den Schülern und bestanden aus drei Zimmern. Ein großes Wohnzimmer, eine kleine Empore mit Esstisch, einem Badezimmer, einer angebauten Küche im Wohnzimmer, abgetrennt durch eine niedrige Wand. Und dann führten in den ersten Stock einige Stufen, wo dann das Schlafzimmer stand. Einrichten durfte es jeder selbst.

Dann griff sie nach ihrem Bademantel, streifte ihn über und ging in die Küche. Vor dem schlafen gehen wollte sie noch ein Glas Wein trinken. Doch als sie die Flasche sah, fühlte sie sich verführt. Sie zog den Korken ab und legte den Flaschenhals an die Lippen, trank. In der Hoffnung, sie könne so ihren Kummer ertränken.

Aber die Bastarde konnten anscheinend schwimmen, denn davon wurde ihr nicht besser. Sie spürte, wie der Alkohol beinah sofort anfing zu wirken und wie sie benommen zu Boden glitt, sie spürte den kalten Fliesenboden ihrer Küche an den nackten Oberschenkeln. Doch es störte sie nicht. Die Flasche stand halbleer neben ihr.

Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab und sie schluchzte schwer. Weinte ihren Schmerz hinaus. Aber es half einfach nicht.

Fortsetzung folgt:

Ui, das war jetzt ziemlich tragisch...aber so ist das Leben eben, oder?

Dears: Sorry, dass schon wieder was trauriges drin war, ich weiß doch, dass du es nicht unbedingt toll findest.


	15. Sommerpause

AN ALLE

Final Fantasy VIII Das Geheimnis des Shumistammes geht in die Sommerpause, da jetzt bald bei uns in NRW Sommerferien sind und ich erstens: Viel unterwegs sein werde. Zweitens: Es sicher zu heiß wird um am PC zu sitzen. Und drittens: Wollt ich noch mal all meine Kreativität sammeln, um dann nach den Ferien mit neuen Ideen und einer noch ausgereifteren Story an den Start zu gehen.


End file.
